Seeing Through Different Eyes
by AbsoluteGoober
Summary: Klaine AU Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine Can they teach each other to see the world from a different angle? And see each other through different eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first fan-fiction I've ever attempted to write so I would appreciate advice and comments.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

After just finishing one of the most challenging routines the Cheerios have done so far. Kurt looks up at the cheerleading squad standing, in their finishing positions, with beaming smiles as they realise that they had completed a practice without any mishaps!

But the smiles crashed to the floor when the patronising voice of their coach, Sue Sylvester, echoed around the gym.

"Sloppy! Bedraggled! Clutter! Trash being blown about the playing field looks more aesthetically pleasing than you lot! Again!"

Kurt sighed as he stood up from the splits and went back to his original position. Was Coach Sylvester even watching the routine? That last run through had been amazing! And by the looks on the other cheerleader's faces they were thinking the same.

After five more run throughs Coach Sylvester dismissed everyone ordering us to be more on task tomorrow.

* * *

Once Kurt had showered and changed he walked to his locker where he said he'd meet Mercedes. She was always late meeting him on a Thursday after practice because she had English Language which was the other side of the school campus so he didn't rush to get there.

Once arriving at his locker with no sign of Mercedes he swung the door open and started fussing with his already perfectly styled hair in the small mirror he'd placed in the door. But something made him pause in his action and caused him to look over his shoulder. He'd heard some jeering from a few jocks and as he turned he could see five of them all clad in letterman jackets with there backs to him. But he couldn't see what they were finding so entertaining.

Suddenly he heard the all too familiar sound of a body being slammed against a locker bank followed by the laughter of the football players.

Once the jocks were absent from the hallway Kurt could see what had been hidden from his sight by the burly boys. There on the floor was a boy with a mop of mad, curly, brown locks and a pair of black thick framed glasses that had slid down his nose as he picked up his books that had scattered across the hallway as he hit floor. He didn't know why but Kurt was mesmerised by the boy as he gathered his books in his arms, rose to his feet and began to walk past.

Kurt was about to look away and scold himself for staring wistfully at someone who's entire presence just screamed Nerd! He was about to, honestly he was, but then the boy glanced up at Kurt. And in that brief glance Kurt noticed he had eyes like pools of honey that also had little flecks of green and 'was that a blush?' Kurt stared at the boy as a blush started to flare over his cheeks. The mystery boy ducked his head and carried on walking past and around the corner. But after that short encounter there were about a million questions whizzing through Kurt's brain 'Why did he look at me then blush?' 'Why does he seem vaguely familiar?' 'Why did his eyes have to be so captivating so I couldn't look away even though I probably should of?' 'What if someone saw me staring at him and got the wrong impression?' 'Why am I still staring at the corner he disappeared behind?' 'Why am I thinking about this random guy so much?'

'How long has Mercedes been standing in front of me?'

"Hey 'Cedes!" Kurt said with a smile hoping she didn't suspect anything.

"Kurt are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes and you've just been staring at the end of the hallway"

"Ummm… yeah?" Kurt replied.

"You don't sound too sure." Mercedes noted.

"I'm fine… I think Coach Sylvester just worked us a little hard, that's all." Kurt smiled at his friend trying to seem more convincing.

"Mmm… okay… well you ready to hit the mall? I am in desperate need of some new shoes!"

"Would I ever turn down a trip to the mall?"

And with that they left the school grounds and Kurt let 'Cedes ramble on about some new TV show. But Kurt just couldn't get honey hazel, with flecks of green, eyes out of his head. Who was this mystery guy? And why was Kurt thinking about him so much?

* * *

**Please Review Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so heres chapter 2! Thank you for all the story alerts and a special thanks to _HarlequinBears _for reviewing. Love to you all. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

After just finishing his final class for the day Blaine picks up his skyscraper of text books and heads out of the rapidly emptying classroom and into the sea of students in the hallway.

Blaine dodges in and out of other student's paths. (It's often best for guys like Blaine to stay out of the way of the students who are higher up the high school food chain than him. He doesn't mind not being popular he's more than happy to study hard and succeed in his classes and yeah he gets called 'nerd' and 'geek' and many other names that aren't very creative but it doesn't really bother him anymore.) He's learnt that if you keep you head down and stay quiet people generally ignore you, and that's the way Blaine prefers it.

But unfortunately that theory doesn't work with everyone. As Blaine was wandering past some locker banks when five rowdy jocks turned the corner. Upon spotting the burly boys Blaine ducks his head, a habit he has if he's trying to avoid eye contact with someone, letting his curls hide most of his vision. All he could really do now was hope they didn't notice him.

"Hey lookie here boys it's the curly haired hobbit!"

No such luck.

"So how are you today then half pint?"

Blaine didn't answer them. He didn't even look up. He just stood there clutching his well cared for text books tightly to his chest. While the five football players loomed over him.

"Well that's rude isn't it boys? I asked you a question Nerd!"

The group sniggered.

"I'm fine" Blaine mumbled as he looked down at boys' shoes. Hoping they'd leave it at that and go away. But hoping for stuff never seems to work for Blaine. Sadly.

"Your no fun four eyes" And with that the leader of the pack shoved Blaine backwards into the locker bank. Making him wince at the sharp pain in the back of his head as it hit a combination dial. Then another jock kicked his legs out from underneath him and Blaine collapsed to the floor in a heap, his text books scattering across the now almost empty hallway. Blaine waited for the letterman jackets to disappear before he bothered to move, knowing if he tried to get up while they were still there they'd just knock him back down again.

Once their laughter faded into the distence Blaine sighed, got on his knees and started gathering his books again. Once he was sure he had them all safely back in his arms he rose to his feet, pushed his thick black framed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and began to walk in the opposite direction the footballers had taken.

As Blaine walked he could feel someone staring at him. His curiosity getting the better of him he turned his head and saw none other than Kurt Hummel gawping at him from his locker. 'Oh great now Kurt Hummel, the most gorgeous guy in the school, thinks your an utter freak! Well done Blaine' 'Now the guy you've been crushing on for ages knows your a loser!' 'Stop looking at him Blaine! Walk faster you've made enough of an idiot of yourself already!' Finally listening to his thoughts Blaine ducks his head, as a blush flares up over his cheeks, and walks off down the hallway and around the corner.

Once he's out of sight behind the off white coloured wall, he rests his back against it and let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He leans his head back against the wall as he whispers to himself

"Great first impression Blaine! Kurt's totally going to fall for you now!"

Then just to make him feel better his mind adds.

'It's not like you had much of a chance with him in the first place! He's like High School royalty, one of the Cheerios, he's popular. Your not.'

He sighs as he closes his eyes.

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

**Please Review Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I appear to be pretty speedy at writing this story. Heres chapter 3 but i've already compleated and edited chapter 5 :) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Kurt decided he was going to put all thoughts of the mystery guy to the back of his mind.

This plan was going well he spent the day with the girls on the Cheerios. Laughing and talking with them just like normal. He'd almost forgotten all about said mystery guy.

That was until he walked into French class for the last lesson of the day.

As he strolled through the doorway Kurt let his eyes do a brief sweep of the classroom. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. 'There he is! Oh my goodness I knew he looked familiar! How could I forget he sits at the desk next to mine?' 'Oh crap he's looked up quick Kurt look away and sit down! Your creating a queue of traffic behind you!' Kurt quickly looked away from the curly haired boy's gaze and sat down trying not to blush. Thankfully Madam Mullins entered the classroom at that moment and began the lesson.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but notice that whenever the class was set a task the mop of curls sitting at the next desk would somehow finish it in record time. But while he waited for the rest of the class to catch up he would start scribbling in this strange notebook but he covered it with his hands and French work so Kurt couldn't see what it was he was doing. Not that Kurt was nosy or anything.

In the last 10 minutes of the lesson Madam Mullins explained the project that she wanted completed for the following Friday. She then read out our project partners.

"Kurt Hummel and… Blaine Anderson." she called out.

'Blaine Anderson?' Kurt thought to himself. 'Who's Blaine Anderson?' Then he heard an awkward cough from behind him. Kurt turned in his chair to see the mystery guy from the hallway standing a few feet away. He was Blaine! Blaine was looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed so his insane curls were covering is face.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said to try and get him to look up.

Blaine raised his head a little and looked up at Kurt through his rather long eye lashes. And, God, Kurt was so lost in those honey hazel eyes, watching the flecks of green dance around Blaine's pupils, he almost didn't here Blaine's quiet reply.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled shyly up at him.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other Blaine coughed awkwardly again and turned around to grab his excersise book that was full to bursting with French notes.

"What subject to you want to do the project on?" He muttered as he flicked through his notes.

"Oh! Um how about family relationships?" Kurt replied flicking through his not so detailed book.

"Okay." Blaine mumbled while slowly nodding.

Then the end of day bell went and Blaine was gone in a flash. Kurt was still standing there book in hand but now he had a confused expression on his face. 'Why is he in such a hurry?' He thought as he started putting everything back into his messenger bag.

As Kurt turned to leave he noticed a note book still on Blaine's desk. He looked around to see if Blaine had come back for it but the curly mop of hair was nowhere to be seen. So Kurt picked it up to examine it. It was purple with silver music notes over it. Inside the cover it had Blaine's Name written in blue biro. As he carefully looked through the book he saw it was full of hand written sheet music with lyrics to songs Kurt had never heard of before. This must be what Blaine was doing while he was waiting for the class to catch up with him!

"Blaine writes _songs_?" Kurt whispered to himself.

Kurt carefully slid the obviously well looked after notebook into his bag and headed out of the deserted classroom to hunt down Blaine.

* * *

**Please Review Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt scooted through the McKinley High hallways peering into each and every classroom as he passes. Hoping he'll find Blaine in one of them. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but there was something about Blaine that just left Kurt in a state of wondering.

As Kurt turned out of the front entrance to the school and out into the car park he spotted Blaine about to get into his car. Quickly scanning the car park to make sure no one was around to see him, Kurt Hummel popular Cheerio, interacting with a nerd like Blaine out side of lessons. Once he was certain no one was around he shouted to Blaine.

"Blaine. Blaine! Wait up a sec!"

Blaine turned around and looked a little startled when he realised who had just yelled his name across the school car park. Why did _Kurt_ want to talk to him outside of lessons?

Once Kurt reached Blaine he opened his mouth to ask about the book of music but something stopped the words coming out and he just stood there for a few seconds with his mouth open. And eventually he just said.

"Um Blaine… We… we didn't arrange when we were going to work on our project." He muttered. Feeling foolish for chasing after Blaine to end up saying him something so stupid.

"Oh um…" Blaine said looking a little disappointed.

"Give me your phone!" Kurt said holding out his perfectly manicured hand.

"Sorry?"

"Give me your phone and I'll give you my number so we can text each other what's going on." Kurt said as if it were blatantly obvious.

Blaine handed over his phone without any further questions and stood there blinking as Kurt saved his number into the phone's contact list then sent himself a text so he had Blaine's number. Then Kurt returned the phone to it's owner.

"Send me a text when you want to meet up. Okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded numbly.

"Okay then, see ya Blaine."

As Kurt said goodbye all Blaine could do was stare. It was only once Kurt had left and Blaine looked down at the phone in his palm that it dawned on him.

He'd just gotten Kurt Hummel's phone number!

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews _HarlequinBears_ and _MadamMalkin93 _and thank you for all the story alerts! Knowing you guys are actually enjoying this story makes me want to keep updating everyday like I have been. And I promise I will do my best to keep up this streak but if I ever miss a day I will try and get it up the following day. Anyway on with the story Enjoy!**

* * *

Here he is, at 11:27pm Saturday night sat on his bed in his basement bedroom, staring at the purple and silver note book like it would eat him or something if he looked away. He'd been in the same position for about half an hour with so many questions running through his head. 'What sort of songs did Blaine write?' 'How many songs had he written?' 'Did he write them to be played on specific instruments?' 'Were the songs any good?' But the problem was, was Kurt didn't have the guts to actually read any of this books contents and find the answers to these questions! Yeah he had briefly glanced at the scrawlings, when he first discovered the book, for long enough to see it was handwritten music to unknown songs. But he didn't actually read and study Blaine's creations.

Don't get him wrong Kurt was _dying_ to tear it open and absorb the contents like a sponge but this was _Blaine's_ personal song book. He hadn't given Kurt permission to look at it and by the way he covered it up and tried to hide it in French class gave quite a clear indication he wasn't in a hurry to show it to anyone.

Then as Kurt sat there legs folded underneath him, basking in the soft gentle glow of his lava lamp while listening to the faint snores of the rest of the slumbering household. He started to feel that little niggling feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. 'Maybe he should have returned the book to Blaine yesterday in the car park.'

"Oh goodness. What do I do?"

* * *

Here he is, at 11:27pm Saturday night sat at his desk in his room, staring down at his phone like it might explode at any given moment. He'd been in the same position since he'd completed his homework for the weekend about half an hour ago and he just had so many questions running through his head 'How did he manage to get Kurt Hummel's phone number without even trying?' 'Wouldn't Kurt get into trouble with the rest of the Cheerios for giving Blaine his phone number? Because high school royalty doesn't interact with the lowlifes this casually.' 'What would Kurt do if he found out Blaine had, had a crush on him for a while now?' 'And most importantly. What the hell do you say in at text that your going to send to KURT FREAKIN' HUMMEL?'

Don't get him wrong he was _dying_ to have the confidence to just casually send Kurt a text asking when he was free to work on their project together. But he just didn't have the guts to do that.

Blaine sighed dramatically lowering his head to rest on the desk as he was bathed in the harsh white light of his table lamp while listening to the deafening silence that seemed ever present in his house. Why was his heart and his head having such an argument over this and making it all so confusing.

"Oh goodness. What do I do?"

* * *

**Please review Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to _HarlequinBears_ and _Nurse Kate_ for reviewing and to everyone who has put this story on story aleart/favourite story. I had a pretty crap day today and to come home to see that you guys are actually enjoying this story it really cheered me up so thank you :) Anyway on with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt rolled over in his plush king sized bed in the early hours of Sunday morning but instead of being met with the normal view of a few extra pillows and his alarm clock he was met with the slumbering figure of Blaine Anderson!

Every muscle in Kurt's body froze as stared wide eyed at the boy. Slowly Blaine's eye lids began to flutter open to reveal sleepy, hazely green eyes. Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt then leaned forward and planted a kiss to his forehead. Kurt didn't, couldn't, move from his position of staring at Blaine with his jaw hanging open.

All he could do was watch in disbelief as Blaine heaved himself up into a sitting position and stretched out his muscular arms. His hair was mused, the curls springing out in every which direction. He had a dusting of stubble over his cheeks, neck and chin. And his tanned skin was contrasting with the bright white of Kurt's duvet cover.

Suddenly Blaine sort of melted away and Kurt awoke with a start. He rolled over but there was no Blaine in sight.

"It must have been a dream." Kurt sighed to himself. A little confused why his brain had come up with something like that while he was sleeping.

He glanced at his alarm clock. 09:29 read the bright red numbers.

* * *

When Kurt arrived in the kitchen half an hour later after showering, changing, styling his hair and completing his morning moisturising routine. He earned a concerned look from his father as he looked up from his newspaper.

"You okay Buddy? Your normally up two hours ago. Even Finn's already up and about!"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. I just stayed up a little late last night that's all."

"Oh? Why's that?" Burt closed his paper, gestured to the seat opposite him on the kitchen table for Kurt to sit down and folded his hands on the table top giving his son his full attention.

Kurt sank slowly into the kitchen chair and took a big breath. How was he going to explain this situation to his dad if he couldn't even explain it to himself?

"I was just thinking." He said lamely.

"About?" Burt prompted.

"I don't even know." Kurt whined as he let his head fall into his hands.

Almost immediately Kurt heard the squeak of a kitchen chair on the tiled floor followed by some shuffling. Then he felt familiar, big strong arms scoop him up into a comforting hug. Kurt latched onto his father and buried his face into his neck breathing in the soothing, familiar smell of his dad and letting it calm his confused mind.

Once Kurt felt a little more settled he reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace and tried to find words to explain, to his concerned father, how he felt.

"There's this guy at school…" Kurt paused unsure of how to continue. He looked up at his father who had a non-judgemental, reassuring look on his face that encouraged Kurt to carry on. "…and pretty much everything about him is a total mystery. I want to find out more about him but he's so shy and if any of the other Cheerios see me interacting with him their going to make my life a living hell!"

He looked up at his father, sitting next to him, who was nodding and proccessing the information Kurt had just blurted out to him.

"So do you like this guy?"

"I'm not sure, like I said he's really shy and he doesn't talk much so I only noticed him the other day." Kurt thought for a second then saw the look on his dad's face. "Oh God. How could I have ignored his existence for so long? He sits at the desk next to mine in French class for crying out loud!"

"You said if the other Cheerios saw you interacting with this guy they would make your life a living hell. Why's that?" Burt commented ignoring his sons sudden break down.

"Because he's what's called a 'nerd' and Cheerios aren't supposed to associate themselves with the low lives at the bottom if the high school food chain or Quinn Fabray will string your guts around the school gym as decorations." Kurt sighed sadly.

"That's bullshit!" Burt seethed angrily.

"Tell me about it." Kurt said sadly looking at his hands resting on the table top.

"How did this boy come to your attention recently?" Burt asked curiously.

"Errm… Madam Mullins made him my partner for the French project due at the end of the week." Kurt replied deliberately missing out about when Kurt first saw him in the hallway after school on Thursday.

"Well that's perfect!" Burt said clapping his hands together. Kurt looked up at him confused. "You said you wanted to get to know this kid. Well you can do that while you complete this project together. And if any of the Cheerios question why your spending so much time with him just say your working on the project."

"Dad that's brilliant!" Kurt cried flinging his arms around his fathers neck.

"I'm off to meet Carol in town for lunch, then she wants to take me shopping, so we'll be gone awhile and Finn won't be back 'till dinner. You okay here buddy?" Burt asked Kurt as he was finishing his breakfast.

"Yeah I'll be fine dad and let Carol pick the clothes. She knows what she's doing." Kurt said as he loaded the breakfast plates into the dishwasher and switched it on.

"Are you trying to say I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to shopping?" Burt replied with a pretend hurt look on his face.

"Well judging by what you came back with the other day. I'm guessing you don't have a clue." Kurt quipped with a mischievous grin.

"Well I guess I should count myself lucky I live with two fashion geniuses then." Burt said smiling fondly at his son.

"Indeed."

* * *

Once his dad had left Kurt decided he needed to settle all the questions flying about his head and the only way to do that was to see Blaine.

Message to Blaine 11:17 Sunday: 'Hey Blaine! It's Kurt are you free to work on our project today?'

* * *

**I was reading this story so far to my best friend today after school at art club to see what she thought of it. And about half way through chapter 3 one of the art teachers walked in and said to me. ****"Maria what the hell are you doing?" Okay for one my name is Marie not Maria! he has been getting that wrong for the entire 4 years I have been at that school! And when I told him I was reading my fan-fiction i'd written he'd just replied "It's rubbish!" and walked out. Cheers Sir! But my friend liked it so that made me feel a bit better.**

**Review Please Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arrrg it keeps raining and it's getting really depressing. Stupid English weather! But coming home to find loads of strory alerts/fave story's and a review from the lovely _HarlequinBears_ makes me think life isn't so bad! So thank you for cheering me up guys love to you all and on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his porch absentmindedly plucking a tune on the stings of his guitar while gazing out at the world. Letting the morning sun warm his face as he got lost in his own thoughts.

He was thinking about going inside to find his music book and finishing the song he'd been writing the other day in French class when a buzzing from his pocket brought him out of his trance. He carefully placed his guitar on the wooden floor boards and fished his phone out of his pocket.

Message from Kurt: 'Hey Blaine! It's Kurt are you free to work on our project today?'

'Oh crap what do I say?' 'Calm down Blaine just send back a casual reply and don't freak out.'

Message to Kurt: 'Yeah sure! Where do you want to meet?'

Message from Kurt: 'My house? It's 35 Cover Street.'

Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head! He took a deep breath, swallowed hard then shakily tapped out his reply.

Message to Kurt: 'Okay I'll be there in about half an hour :)'

As Blaine began to stand on his jelly like legs his phone buzzed again.

Message from Kurt: 'You would be a smiley person :)'

Blaine chuckled to himself as he replaced his phone and grabbed his guitar before returning back inside.

* * *

As Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house it felt like his stomach had decided to join the Cheerios and was doing back flips. He took a deep breath, pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of his car.

As he rang the door bell to Kurt's house he felt the sudden urge to run as far away as possible and never show his face to anyone ever again. But then Kurt opened the door and Blaine couldn't think of anything but how beautiful Kurt looked! He was wearing a simple but fitted white button down with extremely skinny black jeans. The jeans looked like they had been painted on but Kurt still wore a blue belt with them and matching blue socks.

"Are you going to come in Blaine?"

Kurt's angelic voice brought Blaine out of his trance and he nodded as he stepped through the doorway into Kurt's cozy, welcoming, loving home that was quite a contrast from his own house.

"Is there nobody else here?" Blaine asked.

"Nope everyone's gone out and won't be back until dinner. So it's just us!"

Blaine was torn between being pleased with that reply and being terrified! He was pleased that he would get to spend sometime with Kurt without anyone interrupting but he was terrified that he would say something stupid and there would be no one to rescue him from the whole he dug himself and then fallen into.

* * *

The boys sat in the lounge as they worked through the project. Kurt ignoring the urge to ask Blaine a gazillion questions about anything and everything and Blaine ignoring the urge to stare at Kurt the whole time.

As they were working. Kurt noticed that their perceptions on family relationships were very different from one another. Kurt had written about how close he was to his father and how he tried to tell him everything (within reason) and the bonds he had formed with Carol and Finn. But when Blaine bad gone to use the bathroom Kurt leaned over and peered at his work and saw that Blaine had written about his, apparently very large, family what they were to him e.g. Cousin, Grandmother etc. But he hadn't written about the personal bond between him and each family member apart from one. And if Kurt's translation was correct it was Blaine's brother Cooper. Kurt was about to read the paragraph Blaine had written about his relationship with Cooper but he heard shuffling of feet coming down the stairs so he fought the urge and moved back to his own work.

Once Blaine sat down Kurt couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. He had to find out something about Blaine!

"So what's your family like Blaine?" Kurt asked as casually as possible.

Blaine looked a little taken aback by the question. "Um large?" he replied.

"Okay…" Kurt said slowly. That wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. "Are you close to your parents?"

"Not really." Blaine mumbled.

'Blimey.' Kurt thought. 'This is like getting blood out of a stone!' Seeing that Blaine clearly didn't want to talk about his family Kurt changed the subject.

"Do you want some lunch? Carol went shopping yesterday so there's loads in."

"Um okay." Blaine said looking relieved that Kurt had given up interrogating him about his family. "May I ask who's Carol?"

"Oh she's my step-mum!" Kurt said smiling and he walked into the kitchen. "Can you cook?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Mmm okay I'll make lunch. Then I'll teach you how to make cupcakes." Kurt said as he started pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge for a pasta salad. He glanced at Blaine in doing so to see his reaction. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "There's no need to look so scared Blaine!"

"I'm not scared. I'm just shocked."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked placing everything on the worktop and turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine didn't meet Kurt's gaze. He just stood there in the middle of Kurt's kitchen with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed which caused his glasses to slide down his nose. Kurt hated to admit it but he was beginning to find Blaine rather adorable.

"Nobodies ever offered to teach me to do something before. Either they are payed to teach me by my parents or I work it out myself."

Kurt's heart dropped to the floor as the words left Blaine's lips. 'Did nobody in Blaine's family pay any attention to him?' Kurt walked the short distance to where Blaine was standing and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Blaine blinked up at him with those gorgeous eyes. And Kurt simply said to him

"Well I'm about to change that."

When Blaine heard those words along with the gentle, comforting touch of Kurt's hand on his shoulder the brightest smile Kurt had even seen lit up his face. And Kurt just wanted to keep it there forever because it made him look so adorable.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! I apologise this is so late in the day but the weirdest thing happened! THE SUN CAME OUT! This is a rare thing here in England and it's been raining for the past month or two so I made the most of the sunny weather and went on a bike ride :) Oh and Thank you to _HarlequinBears _and _cloudysock _for reviewing! Anyway enough of my ramblings! On with Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once they had eaten lunch and tidied up. Kurt gathered the ingredients for cupcakes following the recipe that was in his mothers old cook book.

He handed the mixing bowl to Blaine and told him to cream the butter and sugar then turned to consult the cookbook on what temperature to pre-heat the oven.

"Um Kurt?" Blaine asked looking rather confused at the utensils in front of him.

"Mmmm?" Kurt hummed looking up at Blaine.

"Um you didn't give me any cream..." Blaine said looking more confused than ever.

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles.

"You don't need cream. Creaming is the skill you use to mix the butter and the sugar together."

Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help but smile at the pure look of confusion taking over his features.

"Come here I'll show you." Kurt plugged the electric whisk in and gave the butter and sugar to Blaine.

"Now cut the butter into cubes so it's easier to cream and pour the sugar in." Kurt instructed gently. Blaine followed the instructions perfectly.

"Now you whisk it until it's smooth." Blaine looked at the whisk like it would bite his hand off if he touched it. Kurt smiled at him, walked to the other side of the boy, picked up the whisk and placed it in Blaine's hand. When Blaine didn't do anything Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and turned it on. It whirred into life and Kurt guided Blaine's hand around the bowl.

When Kurt first touched his hand Blaine he tensed up not sure of what to do. But when the taller boy turned the whisk on and gently guided Blaine's shaky nervous hand around the bowl he began to relax leaning back slightly so that his back was against Kurt's chest. Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself when Kurt didn't move away from him but lowered his chin to rest on Blaine's shoulder!

'Oh my goodness he's actually resting his head on my shoulder!' 'Should I lean my head against his?' 'No Blaine! You don't want to scare him off by being too forward' 'Just enjoy this moment of closeness while it lasts.' So Blaine did exactly that. Savouring the feel of Kurt's presence as he watched the ingredients combine in the mixing bowl.

"That looks done!" Kurt said in Blaine's ear as he lifted his head up, turned the whisk off and went over to the cookbook. Blaine tried not to look to disappointed as Kurt moved away from him.

"We now need to add the eggs." Kurt told Blaine as he handed him an egg and a knife. Yet again Blaine's face went from mild relaxation to extreme confusion in a matter of seconds. Kurt smiled at him as he picked up another egg and knife.

"Watch and I'll show you."

Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt intently.

"You tap the knife gently against the egg shell until a small crack appears. Then you hold it over the mixing bowl and gently pull the shell apart so the yolk and the white falls into the bowl! Okay?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded as he held the egg over the bowl and tapped the knife against it. Kurt noticed that as he was concentrating Blaine's tongue was poking out the corner of his mouth. Kurt tried to suppress a giggle. He tried to disguise it as a cough didn't sound very convincing but Blaine didn't question it. Once the egg had fallen into the bowl, with no shell in it at all which was very good for a beginner, Blaine actually let out a little cheer then blushed tomato red when Kurt giggled at him.

By the time they had put the cakes in the oven they were both covered from head to toe in patches of flour from their mini flour fight that occurred when Blaine accidentally knocked the bag of flour over Kurt. Once Kurt closed the oven door and looked up Blaine started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked smiling because Blaine's laugh was so adorable.

"Nothing it's just that was the most fun I've had in ages… Thank you Kurt." Blaine said and as he ended the sentence be went all bashful, looking at the floor. As his curls flopped over his face a little cloud of flour surrounded his head.

Kurt smiled at him. "Your welcome… Um, I think we should get cleaned up. Your hair is creating a fog every time you move." Kurt laughed.

"Okay." Blaine replied smiling as he followed Kurt out of the kitchen and down to his bedroom.

Blaine had to admit Kurt's room was very stylish. It was white with blue and black accessories. Plush cushions on the bed, sleek curtains framing the window, fluffy rug on the floor, walk in wardrobe and a leather sofa in the corner.

They walked through the bedroom towards Kurt's bathroom. Kurt showed Blaine where everything was, told him to help himself to clothes and meet him in the kitchen when he's done and then he disappeared back up stairs to the main bathroom to have his own shower.

* * *

Once Blaine returned to the kitchen after finding the most casual clothes Kurt owns (Which was a challenge to say the least) he saw Kurt wasn't there so he checked the time left for the cakes '2mins 41secs' read the timer. So to pass the time Blaine decided to finish his part of the French project. As he worked he started humming the tune to the song he was writing the other day.

* * *

Kurt came down the stairs and could hear some humming from the kitchen. It sounded beautiful but he couldn't name the tune. As he turned the corner he saw Blaine sitting at the kitchen table with his French notes surrounding him and he was humming the unknown tune. 'Maybe it's the tune to one of the songs in that notebook!' Kurt thought to himself.

"That sounds beautiful, what song is it?" Kurt said as he fully entered the kitchen he noticed Blaine jump slightly at the sound of his voice but decided to ignore it.

"Oh um, it's just a… a random t-tune that popped into my head." Blaine said not making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt was about to question him again but the timer for the cupcakes interrupted his thoughts. So he took them out of the oven an put them on a cooling rack while he got Blaine to make the icing.

'I'll question him about it later maybe.' He thought to himself as he watched Blaine attempt to pipe the icing, his tongue was poking out again but his hands were shaking making the icing go everywhere. So Kurt placed his hands gently over Blaine's to steady them and helped him ice the rest of the cakes. He smiled to himself as he felt Blaine lean into him slightly. And he couldn't help but think…

'Am I falling for him?'

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is chapter 9 and thank you to _HarlequinBears_, _DarrenCriss1_ and _blurtitout_ for reviewing reviews really do make my day so thank you for taking the time so send me kind words :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday morning Blaine walked into school with a dazed, dopey smile on his face. He still couldn't believe yesterday actually happened! Part of his brain kept telling him it must have been a dream. But even if it was a dream it was still making him smile which was a nice change.

* * *

Blaine came to a halt at his locker and gently placed his books in a neat pile, inside the mettle box, in the order he would need them throughout the day. He didn't notice Kurt walk up next to him and so he jumped when he heard the cheerleader's voice.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said beaming at the slightly startled boy.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine replied shyly smiling up at the taller boy. "Oh I have your clothes!" Blaine remembered rummaging in his backpack and pulling out the top and sweat pants he'd borrowed. He handed them to Kurt smiling at him.

Kurt took the clothes and stuffed them in his bag he would normally treat his clothes with more care but he only ever wore those around the house so he didn't mind them getting crumpled.

When he looked back up at Blaine his face had fallen and gone a bit pale. He looked terrified!

Kurt was about to ask if he was okay but he heard the unmistakable voice a Santana Lopez from behind him.

"Hummel! What do you think your doing?" She barked.

Kurt turned on his heal to face the gaggle of cheerleaders that had formed behind him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I mean, why are you talking to the four eyed hobbit!" Santana snarled gesturing harshly toward Blaine.

"Oh um… he's my partner for the French project! We were just discussing notes." Kurt replied as convincingly as possible. He wasn't completely lying.

Santana turned and muttered something to another Cheerio who was in Kurt and Blaine's French class. The Cheerio nodded. Looking a little miffed Santana turned back to the boys.

"Okay fine. But you nerd boy need to spend as little time with my boy Hummel here as possible. He doesn't need someone like you ruining his reputation. Capeesh?"

Blaine nodded timidly at the feisty cheerleader.

"Good. Come on Hummel. Coach Sylvester wants to speak to us all before classes start." And with that Santana and the other Cheerios began to walk off toward the school gym. Kurt began to follow but not before he shot Blaine an apologetic look and a small wave.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews _HarlequinBears_ and _Nurse Kate_! This chapter is the longest I've written so far not sure if it's the best but you guys can be the judges of that :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Message to Blaine 09:38:** 'Sorry about Santana earlier. She can be a bit intimidating.'

**Message to Blaine 10:21:** 'Are you okay Blaine?'

**Message to Blaine 10:45:** 'Do you want to meet up later? I finish Cheerios practice at 4.'

It got to eleven o'clock and Kurt was about to give up and get on with the chemistry work he was supposed to be doing. It was clear Santana had scared Blaine half to death and he now didn't want anything to do with Kurt in fear that he will be hung, drawn and quartered by the entire cheerleading squad! Kurt sighed as he picked up his pen and started rearranging the formula on the board. He'd been working for about 10 minutes when he felt a buzzing from his pocket. He fished out his phone careful not to be spotted by the supply teacher they had for today and read the text.

**Message from Blaine 11:12:** 'I'd love too! But I really don't want to be murdered by the Cheerios in the process.'

Kurt thought for a second Blaine did have a point then he tapped out a reply.

**Message to Blaine 11:15:** 'We could meet somewhere they won't find us. How about your house?'

**Message from Blaine 11:17:** 'Oh um… okay I guess we could go to mine. Um… It's 15 Lovegate Road :)'

**Message to Blaine 11:19:** 'Okay then I'll see you there at just gone 4 :)'

Kurt didn't get a reply but he didn't mind all that much he would be going to Blaine's _house_ this afternoon! Maybe it with solve some of the mysteries that constantly surrounded Blaine.

* * *

When Kurt was driving down the twisting roads towards Blaine's house he was actually feeling sort of nervous. 'What if Blaine's brother or parents are there and they don't like me?' 'What if Blaine suddenly changes his mind last minute and doesn't let me in?' 'Stop it Kurt! You'll be fine Blaine said he'd love to meet up, so he's going to let you in. And if his family is there and they don't like you I doubt Blaine will tolerate any harsh words or behaviour towards you. So take a deep breath and calm down.' So Kurt did exactly that.

* * *

As Kurt pulled into Lovegate Road his jaw practically hit the floor. The houses lined up on the side of the road were _beautiful_! They had large windows with led designs swirling through the glass. They were all made of red brick and had wooden porches running across the front of the house. The gardens were long and well kept. Each one had perfect flower beds and grass. And a little path leading from the painted wooden gate to the steps of the porch.

"Wow!" Kurt whispered to himself as he spotted Blaine's house. It was beautiful. It had a white painted fence and gate with a white pebble path twisting it's way up the garden towards the steps. Either side of the pebble path were flower beds parallel to each other spouting colourful flowers. The rest of the garden was perfectly mowed green grass.

The house it's self was just as breath taking. The porch was a pale natural maple colour. The red bricks and led designed windows matching the other houses in the street. Beautiful hanging baskets hung around the house. And the front door had a large shiny brass door knocker that matched the brass number 15 on the porch post. Also next to the house was a double garage with bright red doors and more hanging baskets on the walls.

Now Kurt was really scared he felt so out of place in this really posh area. But he was here to see Blaine and he wasn't about to chicken out now. So he parked his car in the driveway and made his way along the pebble path toward the front door. He knocked three times then stood back a bit from the door and waited nervously twisting the strap of his messenger bag around his fingers.

He was beginning to think no one was in when he heard shuffling from the other side of the door then the door swung open to reveal Blaine who looked suspiciously like an over excited puppy. Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Kurt come in!" Blaine said a little out of breath as he stood back to allow Kurt into his house.

As Kurt stepped through the doorway he saw that the inside of Blaine's house was even more amazing than the outside! (If that was even possible) To the left was a huge marble staircase with cream coloured carpet that curved round to a balcony type walk way that lead to whatever rooms were upstairs. At the bottom of the staircase was a doorway that lead to what looked like a study. Then directly in front of Kurt was and open space with a magenta coloured rug that ran over the cream carpet from the door way towards what Kurt was guessing was Blaine's living room. And finally to his left Kurt could see through a doorway a huge kitchen with pearl white floor tiles, sleek black worktops and a silver oven, fridge, hob, dishwasher etc.

Blaine's house was breath taking but there was something not quite right about it. It was all so perfect it didn't look lived in. It was a house not a home.

* * *

"Is no one in?" Kurt asked Blaine as he took his shoes off and followed the curly haired boy up the marble staircase.

"No. Mum and Dad are on a business trip and won't be back 'till next week and Cooper is at college 'till the weekend." Blaine replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So your living here by _yourself_?" Kurt asked a bit worried.

"No! Well sort of… my grandparents stop by each evening to make sure I'm okay." Blaine said trying to reassure Kurt that he was fine.

"Oh right… So will I get to meet them tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Um yeah if you want to." Blaine said smiling at the thought that Kurt actually wanted to meet his grandparents.

As Blaine finished his sentence he came to a halt at a blue door. He twisted the door handle and swung the door open to reveal a bedroom that was so different from the rest of the house. As the boys entered the room Kurt dropped his bag on Blaine's bed and went to look at the posters on his wall. There were a lot of posters of the same group of people just in different costumes. In a few posters they were dressed as Harry Potter characters, in others they were holding bug puppets and a few others they were dressed as super heroes. Kurt read a little logo that was in the corner of each poster _'Starkid'_. There was another poster of just the guy who was dressed as Harry Potter, in the poster Kurt had looked at a few moments ago, the guy had signed it for Blaine. The message read _'To Blaine, keep up the song writing! Love Darren Xx'_. Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to see if Blaine had seen him read that. But he was fiddling about with his iPod and docking station so Kurt quickly moved past those posters and started looking at some photos that Blaine had stuck on the opposite wall. There were a fair few photos of Blaine and a blonde curly haired girl with green eyes and a quirky but cute fashion sense.

"Who's this blonde girl your with in these photos?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine looked up after putting a song on and smiled at the photos.

"That's Marie! She's my fellow curly haired goober! And her hair is caramel not blonde." Blaine said smiling fondly at the photos of the girl.

"Curly haired goober?" Kurt asked a little baffled.

"Yeah that's what we call each other. We both have impossibly curly hair and we are both complete and utter goobers." Blaine said grinning at Kurt.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Kurt I'm gay!" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh sorry." Kurt said blushing. He was relieved but he was now in a fairly awkward position.

"It's fine. I'm really open about it." Blaine replied.

Kurt still felt awkward so he decided to change the subject. "How is her hair caramel not blonde?"

"Well when we were camping out for a Darren Criss concert once I was eating some caramel chocolate and being the idiot I am I managed to get some in her hair. And we couldn't work out what was caramel and what was hair because they were exactly the same colour so ever since then we've been saying her hair is caramel not blonde. Plus I think caramel sounds much nicer than blonde." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "How do you know her?"

"I met her on a summer camp my parents sent me on when I was 11. So I've known her 6 years. She comes and stays for a weekend every month and we go to concerts and signings and shows together."

"She sounds really nice!" Kurt said smiling at how fond Blaine was of her.

"Yeah she is she's like the sister I never had. I bet she'd love to meet you!" Blaine said getting rather excited.

"I'd like to meet her too!" Kurt said grinning at how Blaine was turning into and over excited puppy right before his very eyes.

"Okay next time she's down I'll get you to meet her!"

"I'd love that." Kurt said smiling. Maybe Marie will be the key to solving the puzzle that is Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is chapter 11! I feel it is nearly time for the boys to start expressing their feelings for each other soon so look forward to that in the near future. Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys spent the next few hours sitting on Blaine's bed cross legged, with their knees touching, just talking to each other about everything.

Kurt found out that Blaine shared his love of Disney and apparently had a basement cinema, that his parents had gotten built for Cooper and his friends, full of all the Disney films you could think of.

Blaine found out that Kurt was in Glee club and didn't join the Cheerios to become popular, like Blaine had first thought, but had joined because he just really enjoys cheerleading.

After telling each other funny stories about their pasts they decided to go down to the basement cinema and watch a film before they made dinner.

When they came down the stairs and Blaine turned the lights on. Kurt stared wide eyed around the room with a smile growing on his face as he took it all in. The walls were coated in blue and black sound proof tiles. There were small spot lights scattering the ceiling and a big orb lamp at the back of the room. The carpet was a deep ocean blue colour and there were fluffy bean bags and a large sofa surrounding a huge television screen.

As Kurt took in the wonders of the room he noticed a little tabby ball of fur curled up on one of the bean bags. He slowly walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the bean bag next to the ball of fur. As Kurt sat down a little furry head looked up at him with big green eyes. The cat yawned and stretched out it's front legs. Kurt smiled and slowly held out his hand towards the animal. The cat sniffed Kurt's hand then when it was satisfied Kurt wouldn't harm it, it brushed it's cheek against his hand indicating Kurt had permission to stroke it. Kurt smiled as the cat climbed onto his lap and started purring. Kurt stroked the soft ball of fur and tickled behind it's ears and under it's chin as he thought back to how much he'd wanted a cat as a kid, and still did, but he couldn't because his father was allergic. Kurt was so focused on the cat he didn't notice Blaine come back from choosing some films. It was only when Blaine spoke that Kurt became aware of his presence.

"Oh I see how it is!" Blaine said pretending to be offended by putting his hands on his hips.

"See how what is?" Kurt asked innocently as he carried on petting the cat.

"That Mulan gives me all the attention when I'm the only one here but then as soon as a new man enters the house I'm forgotten about, she gives all her attention to him and she won't talk to me." Blaine said pouting as he folded his arms protectively around his middle.

Kurt giggled as he looked up at the pouting boy next to him.

"What?" Blaine said defensibly as he sat on the bean bag next to Kurt.

"I just think it's cute that you named her after a Disney princess." Kurt said smiling at the now blushing boy. "Doesn't she like women then?" Kurt asked looking down at the cat stretched out on his lap as he tickled her neck.

"Well, she likes my grandma and she adores Marie but she hates my mum and any other females that have ever entered the house." Blaine said as he stroked his cats tummy.

"That's unusual. Is there a reason why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well my grandma buys toys and cushions and beds and other things for her and let's Mulan sit on her lap as she watches telly or whatever. So Mulan's grown to love and trust her. And Marie has had cats all her life and absolutely adores them! So she makes a fuss of Mulan and gives her lots of attention and cuddles. So whenever Marie is here I get totally ignored but I don't mind to much because it's cute watching them both." Blaine said smiling.

"And why doesn't she like your mum?" Kurt asked.

"Well my mum has never liked cats or any type of animal for that matter. It was me who wanted a cat in the first place but mum said no. So I begged Copper to ask her for one and the first time he casually asked over dinner one night mum had said yes straight away! Without even thinking about it! They always give Coop whatever he wants. While I'm left behind having to act all proud of my big brother who's gotten into one of the top colleges and is clearly the favourite out of the two of us." Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt's hand rub comforting circles into his back. "But I think Mulan can just sense that mum doesn't really like her. So whenever mum goes near her she'll swipe at her or run away."

Kurt nodded and decided to change the subject. "So what films did you pick?"

Blaine smiled he picked up the DVD boxes. "Okay we have Mulan, of course. Tangled, Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Wild, Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company, Sky High, Mean Girls or Doctor Who."

"What's Doctor Who?" Kurt asked.

"It's an English, sci-fi, TV series about a time lord called the doctor who travels through time and space in a blue police box called the TARDIS. And he fights aliens and saves people and he falls in love and it's really sweet and cool and just amazing!" Blaine blurted out.

"How did you come across that? I've never heard of it." Kurt said.

"Marie showed it to me. She used to live in England and it was one of her favourite programs along side Merlin but I'm still waiting for that to arrive in the post."

"Mmmm okay then let's give Doctor Who a go! It's sounds pretty cool." Kurt agreed.

Blaine grinned, bounced up off the bean bag and put the disk into the DVD player before returning to his seat next to Kurt. As he sat down Mulan jumped off of Kurt's lap and wandered off upstairs.

As the theme tune started and the opening credits rolled up Kurt twisted towards Blaine and rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine, feeling more relaxed than he ever thought would be possible around Kurt, rested his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. And they stayed like that throughout the whole of the first two episodes just enjoying being around each other.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ and _HarlequinBears _for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

Blaine woke up to see that the DVD had finished making the room rather dark with only the light from the hallway shining down the stairs. He blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. As he began to see the objects scattered around the room he felt a shifting against his chest. He glanced down to see a mop of soft chestnut brown hair resting just under his chin. He heard Kurt yawn and the boy looked up at him with his brilliant blue, no grey, no green eyes. How was it even possible for his eyes to change colour like that? Blaine didn't know but he loved it.

"Hey." Kurt said smiling up at Blaine, his voice heavy from sleep.

"Hi. You okay?" Blaine asked as he looked at the beautiful boy in his arms.

"Mmmm yeah, your comfy." Kurt said. Making them both giggle.

"And your beautiful" Blaine said then he blushed beetroot red as he realised he'd said that out loud.

"You really think that?" Kurt said as he sat up to be eye level with Blaine.

Thinking he didn't really have anything to loose he decided it was time to just tell Kurt how he felt and not worry about how he will react. If he never wants to speak to him after this then it would break Blaine's heart but he would be okay, he hoped.

"Kurt your gorgeous. I've had a fairly large crush on you for a while now. When I watched you in the Cheerios for the first time I was mesmerised by how beautiful you were. Then when Madam Mullins said I was your French partner it was like my dreams had come true. And I… write songs in this little not book and there are a few songs in there that are about you or for you and if you think that's creepy and you don't ever want to talk to me again I would understand! I just hope that isn't the case." Blaine said the last sentence in a barely audible whisper. And looked down at his hands in his lap too scared to look at Kurt now his feelings were out in the open.

All was silent for a while as Kurt processed the information in his head as he sat there completely still staring open mouthed at the top of Blaine's head. The silence was killing Blaine.

"Kurt please say something." Blaine said quietly as he looked up at the boy, he had such strong feelings for, though his long eyelashes.

"N… no ones ever called me b…beautiful before." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's head shot up as he looked at Kurt with a puzzled look. 'How could no one have called him beautiful were they blind?'

Kurt took a deep breath. "And I know about the songs in the note book." Kurt whispered.

Blaine froze. "H… how did you know about that?" He stuttered.

"Um… well.… when you rushed out of French class on Friday you kind of left it on your desk. And I had a look and saw there were songs inside. So I ran after you intending to give it back. But when I found you I ended up just saying about when we would work on the project rather than returning your book. I took it home but couldn't bring myself to actually read your creations, because it's your private song book and none of my business. I'm so sorry I didn't return it to you Blaine." Kurt said worrying that Blaine would get mad at him for taking something, that meant a lot to him, without permission.

Blaine observed Kurt's worried face. "Kurt it's fine I'm not mad at you I'm relieved!" Blaine said smiling.

"W… what?" Kurt said a little confused.

"I'm relieved that it was you who found my book and not some idiot who would probably read it then photocopy the pages and stick them around the school for everyone else to laugh at. And I'm relieved you haven't freaked out about me saying some of the songs were either for or about you."

"Blaine I think it's really sweet." Kurt smiled. "And to be honest I think I'm falling for you. Since we spent the afternoon together yesterday I just can't stop thinking about how comfortable and right it all felt."

The boys looked each other in the eyes just smiling at one another. A voice from upstairs brought them out of their happy trance.

"Blaine! Blaine where are you sweetheart?" A woman's voice called from somewhere upstairs.

"That's my grandma." Blaine stated.

"Can I meet her?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course you can!" Blaine said smiling at Kurt as he took his hand and pulled him up out of the bean bag and up the stairs to meet his grandparents.

'Is this a dream?' Blaine thought to himself and he walked up the stairs hand in hand with Kurt Hummel of all people. If it was a dream he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

* * *

**Wish me luck for my Food Technology GCSE exam tomorrow?**

**Review Please Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Thank you to _HarlequinBears_, _cloudysock_ and _Arrela _for wishing me luck in my Food Technology exam today. It went fairly well I answered all the questions and I feel confident with all my answers so I think I should do well (I hope). Okay Enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

Tuesday at school Kurt was in a brilliant mood it felt like nothing could dampen his spirits. He walked down the hallways looking out for the little mop of curls that is Blaine Anderson.

He rounded the corner and spotted said boy placing books into his locker. Kurt strolled up to Blaine and leaned his back against the row of lockers. Blaine didn't seem to notice him so Kurt spoke.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt greeted.

Blaine jumped at the sound of the cheerleaders voice. The curly haired boy seemed very on edge and nervous. Nothing like the boy Kurt spent the afternoon with yesterday.

"Um I've got your song book." Kurt said quietly as he reached into his bag and pulled out Blaine's purple and silver note book.

Blaine glanced around him as if he thought they were being watched but didn't make a move to take the book from Kurt's outstretched hand.

"I still haven't looked at it." Kurt said softly hoping it would settle his friend.

Blaine nodded slowly as he gently prized the book from Kurt's grasp. Not making eye contact as he did so.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Blaine paused as he put the book in his bag.

"I have to go." He muttered as he swung his bag onto his back, slammed his locker shut and took off down the hallway. Disappearing into the sea of bodies before Kurt could question him any further.

* * *

Kurt sat in Glee club that day with so may things whizzing around his head. 'What was the matter with Blaine?' 'Why did he just walk off and leave me in the middle of the hallway?' 'Did he regret what he said yesterday?' Kurt sighed.

"Kurt are you alright? You've been moping all day!" Mercedes asked.

"Hmmm" Kurt hummed just staring at nothing.

"Oh no you don't white boy! You can not expect me to take that as an answer. Come on spill! What's eating at you?"

Kurt looked at his friend, sighed and began to explain everything to her. After all what are friends for if they don't listen to your worries and troubles?

Mercedes listened intently to everything Kurt said and when he finished she hummed thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm thinking maybe it's not you that's done anything to make Blaine act in this peculiar way."

"What does that mean?"

"It means maybe someone else has said something to Blaine that's shaken him."

"Like who?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Mercedes sighed.

Kurt was about to say something when Mr Shuester entered the room and began the lesson. So Kurt sat back in the plastic chair quietly, as Rachel got up and started saying something to everyone, just wallowing in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to _HarlequinBears_ , _TashaHolmesx_ and _EnglishGleek _for reviewing! I do appologise for leaving you all on a cliff hanger last chapter. I didn't try to be evil on purpose it just sort of happened. But anyway I hope this answers your questions Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tuesday at school Blaine was in a brilliant mood it felt like nothing could dampen his spirits. He strolled down the McKinley High hallways about half an hour before classes started. He felt confident! This was a new feeling for Blaine but it felt good!

But that confidence was soon snatched away from his grasp, like candy from a baby, when he felt strong but slender and feminine arms grab him by the shoulders and pull him into an empty classroom. As he stumbled to his feet and pushed a stray curl out of his face he looked up to find he was being stared at by the whole of the cheerleading squad. He looked round at the girls who were all in the same position. They stood in a semi circle surrounding Blaine and effectively blocking any possible exits. They were all stood hands on hips, feet shoulders width apart and harsh glares on their faces all staring at Blaine. For Blaine to say he was petrified was the understatement of the century! He felt like he had been dropped into a pit of lionesses who hadn't been fed for a year and if he so much as breathed they would tear him apart. Blaine gulped audibly too scared to look away from the army of girls before him.

"You didn't listen to me Anderson!" snapped Santana.

"You were caught inviting Kurt into your house yesterday afternoon." Said a girl with blonde hair. Blaine thought her name was Quinn. "This isn't acceptable!" she said in a harsher tone.

All the girls shock their heads.

"So here's what's going to happen!" Quinn stated. "You are not going to talk to Kurt outside of the French classroom! If he speaks to you, you walk away! If he texts you, you don't reply! You are not going to destroy the hard work we have put in to make Kurt respected in this school! And if any of us sees you interacting with him for more than a minute then we will be informing the boys on the football team who will kick your ass! Got that?"

Blaine nodded timidly.

"Good!" Quinn said a little softer but she put on a false, cold smile that sent a shiver down Blaine's spine.

The girls flooded out of the classroom in single leaving a quaking Blaine in their wake.

'Why was everyone so against him talking to Kurt?'

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to _.Riso_ and _AnneCpc _for reviewing! I do feel really mean for putting Blaine in such a horrid position last chapter (I'm sorry Blaine!) This chapter is a bit kinder to him :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Wednesday lunch time came and Kurt hadn't seen or heard from Blaine since he ran off the day before.

He sat in the school canteen picking at his salad when Mercedes came and dropped herself into the seat opposite him.

"Have you spoken to Blaine?" She whispered.

"I haven't even _seen_ him today." Kurt signed dramatically.

"Send him a text." she advised as she placed a piece of grilled chicken into her mouth.

"I already have. _Three_ of them to be exact!"

"Well there's no harm in sending another!"

"Mmmm" Kurt hummed as he pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out at text to Blaine.

**Message to Blaine:** 'Blaine are you at school today? I haven't seen you. I'm a bit worried as you sort of ran off yesterday.'

Kurt sighed as he placed his phone on the table top.

"Kurt I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just forgotten his phone or something?"

"'Cedes." Kurt said. Giving her his best _'bitch please'_ face.

"Kurt it's a possibility." His friend tried to reason.

"I suppose." Kurt sighed letting his chin fall into his hands as he looked at Mercedes. "I'm just worried. He was so happy and goofy and sweet and just… well… _Blaine_ on Monday and now he's just… not!" Kurt finished lamely.

"Things will work out sweetheart. I know they will." Mercedes said soothingly to her distressed friend.

"I really hope you're right 'Cedes. I really do."

* * *

Kurt got home that afternoon and still hadn't seen Blaine since the day before. He flopped down onto the sofa and let out a huge sigh.

Apparently the sigh was fairly loud because Finn soon appeared in the doorway.

"You alright Kurt?" Finn asked not making any effort to hide the concern in his voice.

"Mmmmm" Kurt hummed.

"What does that mean exactly?" Finn said as he sat down on the arm chair facing his brother.

"Do you want the full story?" Kurt asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah! If there's something bothering you bro I wanna know what it is."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Well there's this guy at school, Blaine, and he's my partner for the French project. But I think I'm falling for him and I went round his house on Monday and met his grandparents and he was really sweet. But then yesterday I went to talk to him and he looked really scared then mumbled something like _'I have to go.'_ and ran off down the hallway! Now he won't reply to my texts and I didn't see him all day today! I'm worried I said something wrong and I've scared him off." Kurt explained to his brother.

"Dude if you're that worried about him why don't you go round and see him?" Finn suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean you may not have seen him today because he was ill or something and I'm sure if that's the case he would appreciate the company."

"Okay." Kurt said nodding as he stood up. "Thanks Finn." And with that Kurt grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way towards Blaine's house.

* * *

Once Kurt pulled up at the bottom of Blaine's garden he started shaking. 'What if Blaine's decided he doesn't like me anymore? And that's why he ran off yesterday! Maybe I should go back home. No Kurt you need to find out what's up with Blaine!' Kurt tried to calm his nerves as he got out of his car and made his shaky, jittery legs carry him up the white pebble path so he could knock on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Blaine's grandmother, Emily. She smiled warmly at Kurt when she recognised him.

"Oh hello Kurt sweetheart! Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I was wondering if Blaine was in?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Oh no I'm sorry sweetheart he's not here. He went to a concert of some sort with his friend Marie." Emily replied apologetically.

"Oh, right, okay then. Thank you anyway." Kurt went to turn away but something Blaine had said on Monday popped into his head. "I thought Blaine said he only saw Marie one weekend a month?"

"Normally that is the case, yes, but if Blaine is ever upset about anything he will contact Marie and she will come down and take him to a concert or show or play, or whatever it is they do, to cheer him up. She then gets Blaine to talk about what's bothering him until he's back to his happy, bubbly self. She's been brilliant to Blaine since the day she met him. She supported him when he came out to his parents and they unfortunately turned their backs on him. I've told them both that Blaine is their son and they should love him no matter who he falls in love with! But every time I just get told to mind my own business and that Blaine is a disgrace to the family. So Harry and I appreciate Marie taking a sad, muddled, confused Blaine out of our hands, taking him away for a few hours and bringing back the happy, smiling, joyful grandson we know and love."

"I see." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You seem a little blue yourself." Emily asked concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs Anderson honestly. It's just, yesterday I went to speak to Blaine and he sort of freaked out and ran off. Then I didn't see him at all today and he won't reply to my texts or answer my calls. I was worried that I'd done something to upset him."

"Hmmmm that does seem like peculiar behaviour for Blaine." She thought for a moment. "When they get back would you like me to ask Marie what Blaine said was bothering him and then I'll get her to contact you?" Emily asked.

"If you could! That would be great thanks! I'll give you my number." Kurt pulled a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and Emily passed him a pen then he scribbled down his phone number and handed the piece of paper and pen to Emily.

She glanced at the paper then said "I'll get her to contact you as soon as she can. Okay sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded a concerned expression on his face.

Emily reading his mind, or face, was quick to comfort him. "Don't worry Kurt. I'm sure Blaine will be his normal self again tomorrow."

"I hope you're right." Kurt smiled. "Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome Kurt sweetheart. Have a nice evening."

"And you. Tell Harry I said hello."

"I will dear. Goodbye!" She called after Kurt as he walked down the path waving to her as he went. Once she shut the door Kurt came to a halt next to his car.

'Blaine's parents think he's a disgrace?' Kurt couldn't even imagine what it would be like if his own father thought that of him.

Kurt was suddenly so relieved that Blaine had such loving and accepting grandparents as Emily and Harry and a friend like Marie who could give him a break from the stresses that were, from what Kurt had heard, his parents.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to _HarlequinBears_ , _EnglishGleek_ and _AnneCpc _for reviewing! I'm glad you all seem to like Marie so far! Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed staring at his phone lying on the duvet in front of him. Just waiting for it to receive a text or a call from Marie.

He was terrified what she might say. 'What if she tells me Blaine never wants to _speak_ to me again!' 'What if she tells me she hasn't been able to cheer Blaine up because _I've_ upset him too much!' 'What if…' Kurt's thoughts got cut off as his phone lit up and started blaring out his ring tone. He picked the phone up in him palm and looked at the screen. There was an unknown number calling him. He swallowed audibly and pressed green raising the device to his ear.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke hating how his voice shook.

"Hi! Is that Kurt?" asked a friendly, happy, comforting female voice.

"Yeah it is." Kurt confirmed.

"Hello Kurt it's Marie!"

"Hello Marie it's nice to finally talk to you. I've heard a lot about you!" Kurt said relaxing a bit at how easy the conversation was going.

"The feelings mutual sweetheart Blaine's told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Kurt said sounding a little worried.

"Oh don't worry Kurt it's all good things! Anyway Emily told me you were worried about our Blainers. Is that right?" Marie asked softly.

"Erm yeah did I do something to upset him in anyway? Because he's been avoiding me and ignoring my texts and calls." Kurt asked timidly.

"Kurt you have done nothing wrong at all!" Marie reassured.

"Then why is he suddenly acting weird?" Kurt questioned.

"Well I asked him what was bugging him and he said that the Cheerios? Or something like that. Had said to him if he spends anytime with you outside of the French classroom they would get the football team to kick his ass. Does that make much sense to you Kurt?"

"Yeah that makes perfect sense." Kurt said bitterly.

"Kurt are you okay?" Marie asked sounding worried at the sudden change in tone of Kurt's voice.

"No, not really. I'm going to give those girls a piece of my mind when I get a hold of them! Marie?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Could you please ask Blaine if he'll meet me in the school library tomorrow before classes?"

"Yes of course! And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll do my best. Thank you Marie. It was nice talking to you."

"And you Kurt. Speak to you in the near future I hope?"

"Indeed. Bye!"

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt pressed red as he tried not to scream. 'Why does the rest of the cheerleading team have to try and make my life miserable all the time?' 'I find one ounce of happiness and just because it doesn't fit their specification they have to stamp it out of existence!' 'Well I'm not going to put up with it!' 'Tomorrow they will get what's coming for them!'

And with that thought Kurt flopped back against his pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to _jaelcee_ and _blurtitout_ for reviewing :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine entered the school library on Thursday morning before class. He glanced around the room but couldn't see Kurt so he went and sat down at a desk and pulled his book out of his backpack. He couldn't concentrate enough to actually read anything though. He was so worried about what Kurt would say. 'What if he was mad at me for ignoring him?' 'What if he says he doesn't like me anymore and he regrets saying he thinks he's falling for me.' 'Oh goodness that would break my heart!' 'Please, please don't make Kurt say that!' Blaine was about to have a breakdown when he felt a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder. Kurt.

Blaine blinked up at the boy as he sat in the chair adjacent to him. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine I'm so sorry about what the Cheerios said to you! I swear as soon as I get my hands on them they are getting a piece of my mind!" Kurt seethed.

"Kurt calm down." Blaine said soothingly as he placed his hand over Kurt's to help relax him. "It doesn't matter honestly."

"It does matter Blaine! You didn't speak to me for two days." Kurt's voice faded out to a sad whisper.

"I know! I'm so sorry Kurt! If only I wasn't such a coward." Blaine said sadly sliding his hands away from Kurt's.

"You're not a coward Blaine." Kurt said sternly, but gently at the same time, as he reached forward and took Blaine's hand in his again. "But if your worried about the football team, I've spoken to Finn and he said he'd tell the others to leave you alone."

Blaine nodded. "Wait? Finn? As in Finn Hudson?" Blaine asked looking a little puzzled.

"Yeah he's my step-brother! I thought I told you that."

"No you didn't!" Blaine said looking surprised.

"Well he's the one who convinced me to go over to yours last night. Without him I still wouldn't have a clue about what's going on."

"Mmmm" Blaine hummed in agreement.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence with their fingers entwined together on the table top.

"So you spoke to Marie then." Blaine said softly after a while as he gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah I did. She sounded really lovely! It's so sweet that she'll come down whenever you need her. No matter how busy she is." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah she's brilliant like that! I feel a bit guilty though."

"Why's that?"

"Well when I rang her up yesterday she had insisted she wasn't busy and came down almost immediately to cheer me up. But later on in the evening I managed to worm out if her the fact that she had been in the middle of working on her art project when I rang, asking for her to come down! And art means a hell of a lot to Marie she's trying to get into art college to study photography and some other art that I can't remember the name of. So I felt terrible pulling her away from her creativity. But she insisted I was more important so I stopped arguing because it's an argument I've lost before I've even begun." Blaine explained smiling fondly at the memories of his friend.

"I'm glad you've got her." Kurt said smiling at the boy across the table. "I suppose I better go have a word with my fellow cheerleaders." Kurt sighed.

"Please don't Kurt. I doesn't matter, really!" Blaine begged, panicking.

"Blaine it does matter! They are not going to get away with this! I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said sadly as he watched Kurt get up from his seat and give him a little wave as he exited the library.

* * *

**This chapter would have been longer but I went to see 'Oliver' today at the theatre so I've not had much time to write. Apologies.**

**Review Please Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to _blurtitout_ for reviewing! The sun came out again today! Dun dun duuuuun! haha :) I think it's trying to go for some kind of record ;) Enjoy chapter 18!**

* * *

Kurt swiftly excited the main school doors and strolled round the back of the building towards the bleachers on the football field, where he knew the cheerleaders would be.

As he rounded the corner he saw a small group of first year cheerleaders surrounding Brittany, Santana and Quinn who were lounging gracefully on the steps.

Feeling rage bubble up inside of him he stormed over to the gaggle of girls, ignoring how the first years scarpered away at one glance of his face, and stopped two steps down from the remains of the group.

Quinn and Santana gave him a questioning look but Brittany seemed totally unfazed but the glare Kurt was aiming at them.

"Hey Kurt where were you earlier? I wanted to show you my new bag!" Brittany questioned as she held up her new rucksack that looked like a cat.

"Oh sorry Brit Brit I was in the library, with _Blaine_." Kurt glared at Santana and Quinn as he said the curly haired boys name.

"Why were you with _him_!" Quinn said bitterly as she sat up.

"Yeah, we told him to stay away from you because he's cramping your style Hummel!" Santana added.

"Wait… Blaine Anderson?" Brittany questioned innocently.

"Yeah you know, the weird nerd with unusual curly hair and stupid glasses." Santana sneered making her fingers into pretend glasses to make her point.

Kurt was about to blow when Brittany spoke up again.

"Blaine's not weird! He's nice! He's in my Music class and he taught me how to play some songs on the guitar!" She said cheerfully.

Kurt smiled at his friend fondly. Loving how she doesn't judge people before she gets to know them.

"He's just a nerd with no friends Brit in future just ignore him." Santana said to her friend.

That made the bubbling of rage in Kurt's stomach explode.

"Blaine _does_ have friends! And he shouldn't be ignored simply because he likes to work hard in his classes, or wears glasses, or has curly hair, or is fairly shy! He is a _person_ just like you and I! A person with feelings! And he makes me happy! Did you _ever_ stop to think about my happiness before you interrogated him? So _you_ do _not_ choose who I talk too and who I do not! Stay out of my personal life or I'll put the leftover canteen food into your protein shakes!" Kurt shouted then turned on his heel and stomped of back to the main school building.

He felt so much better after standing up for Blaine that once he entered through the school doors and saw Mercedes at her locker he pretty much skipped down the hallway towards her!

'Yes, things are going to be fine.' He thought to himself smiling.

* * *

**This chapter was sooooo hard to write I just couldn't think what Kurt could say to the Cheerios who interigated Blaine (all of them apart from Brittany). But I hope what he did say to them is good enough.**

**Review Please Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to _blurtitout_ , _Anno1701_ , _Echoing Dreams_ , _Nurse Kate _and _EnglishGleek_ for reviewing! It has been so hot today! It feels like I should be on holliday somewhere! Not in (normally cold and rainy) England! Although I'm not complainig this sunny weather makes me feel happy :) Enjoy Chapter 19!**

* * *

Saturday morning rolled round and Blaine found himself sitting on his porch steps plucking at his guitar in the early morning sun while waiting for Marie to arrive.

As he waited Mulan came and curled up next to him listening to the gentle music coming from Blaine's instrument. He became lost in the music as he played through the songs he'd been writing the past few weeks.

But he was brought out of his happy daze when Mulan sat up next to him then raced off down the garden at lightning speed. Blaine peered at the gate at the end of the path to see a flock of caramel curls crouch down and scoop the cat into her arms. Blaine smiled as he stood up resting his guitar against the railing and watched his friend stroll up the path with Mulan cuddled to her chest. Marie smiled warmly at him once she was walking up the steps.

"I still think she loves you more than me." Blaine pouted.

"No she defiantly loves her daddy more than her crazy aunt. She just doesn't get to see her crazy aunt very often that's all." Marie said grinning at him.

"Okay, whatever you say, crazy cat lady!" Blaine teased.

Marie poked her tongue out at him as she placed the cat gently on the floor and stepped forward to give Blaine a hug.

"Are you alright now B?" She asked softly into his ear.

"Better now you're here." He whispered back.

They broke from the embrace and entered the house. Mulan trotting along at their heels.

Marie took one glance of the hallway and said.

"Coop's not here yet then."

"No. He said something about a history essay having to be in on Monday and he hasn't started it yet."

"That sounds like Cooper." Marie chuckled.

"Yeah. But he said he should be here for dinner tomorrow."

Marie nodded as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! What the hell happened in here?" She gasped as she looked over the mess of food that scattered the kitchen.

"Oh um… I um… made breakfast?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"How much of it did you actually end up _eating_?" She asked.

"Um well… not a lot to be honest." Blaine said defeatedly.

"Oh B it doesn't matter I'll make you something if your still hungry. I just can't believe you left it like this while you're sitting out there strumming your guitar." Marie said giggling.

Blaine gave her a dopey grin causing her to roll her bright green eyes.

"Come on let's tidy this mess up." She said giving Blaine a gentle shove.

Blaine nodded as he stumbled over to the cupboard that contained the kitchen cleaning products.

* * *

After they had been scrubbing, polishing and washing for about 10 minutes Marie suddenly asked a question sounding very confused.

"Erm B?"

"Mmmm?" Blaine hummed in reply as he looked up at his friend.

"How the _hell_ did you manage to drop a fried egg on the floor without breaking the yolk?" She said looking puzzled at the floor.

"Huh?" Blaine said as he moved over to look at the floor behind the island. And there sitting on the floor was a perfectly fried egg that wasn't the slightest bit damaged. "I have no idea."

Marie started giggling at him. "Even after all these years Blainers, you still _never_ fail to surprise me." She said with a smile. "Does Mulan like egg?" She said after a few moments.

Blaine chuckled at the randomness of the question. "Erm I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well it seems a shame just throwing it away seeing as you have actually cooked it really well!"

Blaine beamed proudly at her.

"But then you decided to redecorate the floor with it." She teased which earned her a small nudge in the ribs.

Blaine called Mulan into the kitchen and they watched her sniff at the egg for a while but then she just walked off.

"I'll take that as a no. She doesn't like eggs." Blaine giggled.

"Yeah I guess so." Marie chuckled. "Thunder likes egg!" She added as an after thought.

"Your cat would eat anything!" Blaine smiled. "How are Thunder and Lightning anyway?"

"Yeah their good Thunder's just as soppy as ever and Lightning's more cheeky than ever." She replied grinning.

* * *

"So what's going on with this Kurt guy then?" Marie asked once they were sat on Blaine's bed after they had cleaned up.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked not quite sure what she meant by that.

"I mean are the two of you dating? Or are you just friends?" She elaborated.

"Just friends." Blaine sighed sadly.

Marie was giving him a knowing look when he glanced at her.

"What?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"So your just friends?" She confirmed.

"Yeah?"

"But I can tell that's not the way you want it B." She said as if reading his mind.

"I just don't know what to _do_!" He sighed. "I like Kurt, _a lot_, but I never know what to say when I'm around him. So I always end up saying something stupid and embarrassing myself!" He whined flopping back into his pillows.

"Well whatever you've said to him so far hasn't driven him away! So I suggest you invite him over for the afternoon, tonight and tomorrow. That way it will give you plenty of time to ask him on a date."

"What! A _date_ who said anything about a _date_?" Blaine panicked.

"B chill out! I can totally tell you want to go on a date with him it's practically written all over your face!"

"You know, it's scary how well you know me sometimes." He sat there for a short while then pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Kurt's number. He took a deep breath and pressed green raising the phone to his ear. Marie shifted next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could hear what Kurt said.

_"Hello?"_ Replied a deep voice that most defiantly wasn't Kurt's.

_"Um hello may I ask who I am speaking to?"_ Blaine replied shakily.

_"Um Finn. May I ask who this is?"_

_"Blaine."_

_"Oh! Blaine! Hello sorry I didn't recognise your voice. We're in weightlifting class together right?"_ Finn checked.

_"Um yeah I believe we are."_ replied Blaine as he tried his best to ignore Marie mouthing to him _'You took weightlifting class!'_ to him in disbelief.

_"Would you like to speak to Kurt?"_

_"Um yes please."_ Blaine confirmed.

_"Okay I'll just go and find him."_

_"Okay thank you."_ Blaine said as he heard shuffling and squeaking of floor boards. A few moments later he heard Kurt's beautiful voice.

_"Hey Blaine! You okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine thank you Kurt. You?"_

_"Yeah I'm good! How can I help?"_

_"Um well I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the afternoon and maybe tonight and tomorrow as well too because Marie is here and she want's to meet you."_

_"Yeah I'd love to come for the weekend! Give me a minute I need to just quickly check with my dad that we have no plans."_

_"Okay."_ Blaine said as he heard yet again more shuffling and floorboards squeaking. A short while later he heard muffled voices then Kurt spoke again.

_"Yeah that's fine we don't have any plans! My Dad just wants to know if your grandparents will be there or not."_

_"Yeah they will be here!"_ Blaine confirmed.

_"Awesome okay I'll be over at about one. Is that okay?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Yeah that's fine! See you then!"_

_"Bye Blaine!"_

_"Bye Kurt!"_

Blaine hung up and looked at Marie sitting next to him smiling.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked bumping their shoulders together.

"No I guess it wasn't." Blaine said smiling. "Thank you Marie."

"Anytime B."

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to blurtitout for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 20 you lovely lot!**

* * *

As Blaine and Marie waited for Kurt to arrive they were sitting in the lounge. Marie sitting cross legged on the sofa with her sketchbook in her lap and the pencil in her hand moving gracefully across the page. Blaine had been pacing the ground in front of her for the past ten minutes.

"B will you sit down! You're making it extremely difficult to concentrate."

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous." He replied sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I know sweetheart but everything will be fine. You just need to relax." She soothed as she placed her sketchpad on the sofa next to her and pulled Blaine towards her so she could give him a comforting hug.

Blaine rested his head against her shoulder glancing at her sketch book. It was a different one to what she had, had last time he saw her. The last one had been originally black but then Marie had decorated the cover with multicoloured paint splatters then written 'Marie's sketch pad' in bubble writing across it. This one had swirly multicoloured lines across the cover and 'Marie's doodle book' spray painted in purple.

"Is that _another_ new sketch pad?" Blaine asked still resting his head on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah I got it about two weeks ago." Marie replied from above him.

Blaine lifted his head to look her in the eye. "You can't possibly have finished that other book _already_!"

Marie blushed and nodded.

"Wow!" Blaine breathed. "Can I look at this one?" He said reaching over her and grabbing the book.

"Yeah sure! I'm about half way through." Marie replied.

"Half way! In just two weeks! Do you ever do anything else?" Blaine asked stunned.

"Yeah! That's just my sketch pad for home stuff. I have my school art book and school photography book, I cook, play guitar, swim, go on bike rides, do homework for other lessons and go to concerts and stuff with you!" She listed.

"How on earth do you fit everything in?" Blaine asked bewildered.

"To be honest I'm not too sure. But I manage it some how." She said shrugging.

Blaine shook his head as he smiled at how impossible his friend could be. Then he gently opened the book and flicked through the pages.

The first double page was home to a brick wall that had been painted in water colour and over the top was a teenage girl wearing baggy ripped jeans and a black vest top she had straight blonde hair and it was tied back in a ponytail she had been painted in acrylic paint. The girl was spray painting the word 'ART' on the wall in big graffiti writing.

"That's amazing!" Blaine breathed as he traced his finger tips lightly over the picture.

"Thank you!" Marie replied blushing. She always went bashful when ever she received a compliment.

Blaine turned the page and on one page was a photograph of Darren Criss that Blaine remembered Marie taking at one of his concerts they had gone to a while ago. And on the opposite page Marie had done a pencil drawing of the photo.

Blaine turned the page again and saw a photo of a seascape but she had torn a few photos of the same place, just from different angles, into bits and stuck them back together a little bit jumbled up.

On the next page was a photograph of Marie and her friend Rosie and Marie had done a pencil drawing of it on the opposite page.

On the 5th page was an oil pastel drawing of two owls sitting in a tree lit by the moonlight.

The following page belonged to an acrylic painting of Marie's cats Thunder and Lightning.

Then the last page that had something occupying it was a photo of himself and Marie at the concert they had gone to on Wednesday and on the opposite page was a drawing of it that was half finished. Blaine closed the book and handed it back to Marie.

"That's amazing! I really don't know how you do it when I can't even draw a convincing stick man!" Blaine said smiling.

"Well I keep telling you B it takes practice but you're too busy writing beautiful songs. Which I haven't the slightest clue how to do." She replied smiling back.

Blaine was about to reply when the door bell rang. He sprang from his seat and started panicking. Marie rose to her feet and placed her hands on his shoulders to make him stand still.

"B chill out and go and answer the door." She said. Once he relaxed a little then nodded she released him.

Blaine walked shakily along the hallway's magenta rug towards the front door. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. As he opened the door and saw Kurt he pretty much forgot how to breath! Kurt looked stunning! He was wearing red skinny jeans, a white vest top, that hugged him in all the right places, and an open plaid sleeveless shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders. His hair was perfectly styled and his face, oh goodness his face, was just as breath takingly beautiful as ever!

He was brought back to reality when he felt a gentle nudge in his side. He looked to his left and saw Marie smiling at him, Kurt also had a gentle smile on his angelic face causing Blaine to blush intensely.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine mumbled shyly.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's sudden bashfulness. "Hello Blaine."

"Um Kurt this is my friend Marie. Marie this is Kurt." Blaine said gaining a little more confidence.

"Nice to finally meet you Marie." Kurt said grinning as he held out his hand.

"And you Kurt! But I'm more of a hugger if that's okay?" Marie said smiling back at the boy.

"Of course!" Kurt replied as he stepped forward into Marie's hug.

Once they retreated from the embrace Blaine took Kurt's bag and led them all inside.

"So do you two want to go make a start on lunch while I take these bags upstairs?" Blaine asked once he'd closed the door.

"You don't have to take those Blaine I'll do it if you want." Kurt offered.

"No it's okay! Your better at cooking than me anyway."

"To be fair B it's not hard to be better than you at cooking." Marie added.

Blaine poked his tongue out at his fellow curly haired goober then smirked as she returned the gesture and turned towards the kitchen followed by Kurt.

Blaine jogged up the stairs and placed Kurt's bags into the guest room. And took a deep breath.

'Calm down Blaine! Everything is going to be fine just relax.'

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to _Anno1701_ , _EnglishGleek_ , _StrawberryCheesecakes_ and _SakuraKiss96_ for reviewing! I've had hardly anytime to write this chapter today so the plot doesn't really move on but it's a bit of a fun chapter. I promise I will spend more time on the next one! And the weekend is nearly here so I can concentrate a little more on writing as long as revision doesn't get to bad. Anyway Enjoy Chapter 21! :)**

* * *

As Blaine sauntered down the stairs he heard laughing from the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he entered the room to see both of his friends giggling uncontrollably.

"I was just telling Kurt about the fried egg floor decoration I found earlier." Marie chuckled.

Blaine groaned, lowering his head so his curls hid most of his blush.

"Aw Blaine you know we love your…" Kurt paused searching for the right way to describe Blaine's cooking. "…_Unique_ cooking skills. That's why your in charge of fruit salad!" He smirked as the curly haired boy looked up at him. Kurt could practically hear him thinking!

"Hold on you don't have to cook fruit salad." Blaine said a little confused.

"Exactly!" Marie commented as she started cooking the chicken pieces.

Blaine, suddenly understanding that his cooking skills had just been insulted, poked his tongue out at the two of them as he turned his back to them, pretending to be highly offended. Blaine started washing and chopping the fruit as he arranged it in the bowl he had unearthed from the back of the cupboard. He heard Marie say something about going to get the docking station she had brought with her to play some music as they cooked. He carried on preparing the fruit, pretending he hadn't heard her, when he felt something small hit the back of his head. His hand flew up to feel the spot as he looked down and saw a small cube of carrot on the floor. He glanced up to see Kurt cutting up the salad to go with the meal. Next to the boy was a fairly large pile of carrot cubes. Blaine reached behind him and picked up a blueberry aiming it at Kurt. He launched it across the kitchen hitting Kurt just above the eyebrow. Kurt glanced up to see a mischievous glint in those hazel, green eyes.

"So that's how you wanna play. Is it Anderson?" Kurt smirked as he step forward so his face was inches away from the other boys.

"Bring it Hummel!" Blaine replied competitively.

Kurt discreetly moved his hand out to the side and grabbed the glass of water he had left on the worktop earlier. Blaine hadn't seemed to of noticed so with ninja speed Kurt emptied to contents of the glass over Blaine's head making the boy gasp in shock.

"Right that does it!" Blaine yelled grinning.

He slid over to the fridge freezer and held his hand under the ice dispenser letting a few cubes fall into the palm of his hand. Blaine then chased Kurt around the kitchen eventually trapping the taller boy for long enough to drop the ice cubes down the back of his shirt. Lucky for Blaine Kurt had his shirt tucked in, trapping the ice cubes at the base of his back. Kurt let out an undignified squeal as the ice slid down his back.

Marie entered the kitchen again to see Blaine dripping wet while laughing at Kurt who looked like he was doing some sort of funny dance.

"What the hell is going on?" Marie asked rather amused at the scene she had just walked in on.

"Kurt tipped a glass of water over my head so I got revenge by dropping ice cubes down his back." Blaine said between giggles.

"Evil." Kurt yelled as he finally freed the ice cubes from his shirt and ran up behind Blaine pressing them against the back of the boys neck.

"Ahhhh! That's freezing!" Blaine yelled trying to wriggle free from Kurt's hold.

"Now you know how I felt!" Kurt smiled wickedly as the cubes melted under his hands. "Aw they melted!" He said a little disappointed.

"Good!" Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck to try and warm it up.

"Honestly you two! I can't leave the room for five minutes without you both turning into five years olds can I?" Marie asked giggling.

The boys smirked at each other.

"Nope." They both replied.

Marie shook her head gently, smiling as she checked the chicken was cooked and removed it from the heat. They all carried on with their individual tasks humming along to the music coming from Blaine's iPod.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to _blurtitout_ and _EnglishGleek _for reviewing! I am so so so so soooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! This chapter just didn't want to write itself. But ner fear! Chapter 22 is here! (sorry too cheesy) Enjoy!**

* * *

After lunch they sat out in the garden. Marie grabbed her sketch pad and Blaine his guitar. Kurt and Blaine sat on the grass singing gently accompanied by the music flowing the through the air from Blaine's instrument. While Marie was lying in the grass drawing the boys in front of her.

They stayed like that for a good two hours just enjoying each others company, the beautiful sunshine and gentle breeze.

But their peaceful bubble was popped when Marie's phone started blaring out her ring tone from next to her on the grass. She sighed as she placed down her pencil, sat up and answered the call.

Blaine stopped playing and Kurt stopped humming as they looked at Marie a little worried when her face fell and her posture went ridged.

"Okay I'm on my way now! Calm down, I'll be there in half and hour tops." Marie said as she ended the call.

"What's happened?" Kurt asked concerned.

Marie sighed again. "My friend Rosie is upset about something but she won't tell me what. And she says she needs to see me. You two don't mind if I disappear for a few hours do you? I just don't want to leave her in the state she's in for any longer than necessary." She explained apologetically.

"No it's fine don't worry about it!" Blaine reassured.

"Yeah, we don't mind. Just go and make sure she's alright." Kurt said persuasively waving his hand in dismissal.

"Thanks boys! I'll be back between 7 and 8." Marie chirped gratefully and she got to her feet, grabbed her stuff and kissed both boys on the cheek as she passed.

When they heard the front door click shut Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Do _you_ know Rosie?" He asked curiously.

"Erm… I've met her a few times at parties, concerts, shows and other stuff Marie has brought us both along to. But I don't really _know_ her that well." Blaine explained.

"How does _Marie_ know her?"

"They go to school together! When I met Marie at the summer camp we started planning that we would both go to the same high school and live really near to each other so we could see one another whenever we pleased. But then my father got a promotion at work and we moved here. Unfortunately our houses are now separated by an hours drive so it's not so easy to see each other whenever we please. It's been better since we both passed our driving tests but before then we had to try and persuade our parents to drive us to each others houses. Luckily her dad will drive anywhere so he was always willing to ferry her here or he would come and get me and take me into town to meet Marie if she was working at the art studio she sometimes goes to. But my parents were never willing to take me there or bring Marie here. They always said it's a waste of petrol going all that way to see someone when I have friends here. But luckily my grandpa understands that our friendship means a lot to me so he drove me up there when I wanted to see her. But because we moved so far away my parents refused to take me to the high school we had planned to go to. And because I argued so much they sent me to an all boys boarding school as punishment. And Marie's parents sent her to the school we were meant to go to where she met Rosie." Blaine said. His posture drooped visibly as he finished talking.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned for his normally happy, bubbly friend.

"Yeah…" He breathed. "I just wish my parents treated me the same way they treat Cooper." Blaine whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine breathed in shakily. "Mum and Dad have always said that _Cooper_ is the favourite and _I'm_ the disappointment. Even before I came out to them, I was _always_ second best, the letdown, the mistake." A tear started rolling down the curly haired boy's cheek. "I just want them to except me the way I am." He sobbed.

Kurt pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close as he felt Blaine's body shake with quiet sobs.

"Listen to me Blaine. You are not a disappointment! Or a letdown or a mistake! And you will _never_ be _anything_ but the best to me." Kurt whispered soothingly into Blaine's hair.

Blaine sniffed and lifted his head from where it was resting on Kurt's chest to look at him.

"R... really?" Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine you mean so much to me. I thought that was clear the way I didn't tolerate what the other Cheerios said to you the other day." Kurt said looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine smiled as Kurt wiped his tear tracks away with his thumb. Kurt's hand lingered on Blaine's cheek for a while.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine whispered back as he looked into the oceans of blue that were Kurt's dazzling eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked nervously in a barely audible whisper.

Blaine's heart started pounding against his rib cage. "Okay." He whispered back.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle, compassionate kiss.

As soon as their lips met Kurt's mind pretty much exploded! Even though it was such a delicate kiss Kurt felt so much passion from Blaine it scrambled his brain.

Blaine pulled back for air and couldn't help a smile creep onto his face as he leaned his forehead back against Kurt's as they let their minds and heart rates settle back to normal.

"Wow!" Blaine breathed.

Kurt chuckled as he moved his head back and brushed a stray curl out of Blaine's face.

"Can we go inside and watch a film before your grandparents get here for dinner?" Kurt asked bumping his nose gently against Blaine's.

"Only if I'm allowed unlimited cuddles." Blaine said smirking.

"I think that can be arranged." Kurt said chuckling.

And with that Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt's, grabbed his guitar and pulled the taller boy into the house.

* * *

**Nawww those boys :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay you ****lovely lot! I think I'm going to have to change from updateing everyday to every-other day because my brain is working so slowly at the moment (I think it's clogged up with exam revision) and I want to give you guys quility chapters rather than something I've created in about two hours and haven't given much thought. I hope you all understand. Thank you to EnglishGleek for reviewing! Love to you all and Enjoy Chapter 23! :D**

* * *

Harry and Emily entered the Anderson house on Saturday evening at about quarter to seven.

"Blaine!" Harry called out.

There was no reply.

"Marie…" Emily called.

No reply.

"Hmm where are they?" Emily asked her husband.

"I'm not sure dear. Tell you what! Why don't you go see what scraps the pair have left in their wake, from their lunch, and see if you can conjure up some dinner from it. While I search the house for our grandson and pretty much adopted granddaughter." Harry said fondly.

"Alright dear." Emily replied as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry stood in the hallway listening to see if he could hear any sign of life in the huge house. He could hear the faint music of a Disney movie's ending credits coming from downstairs.

As he trudged down the carpeted basement steps he could just make out two slumbering figures curled around each other on the sofa, but one of them was defiantly not Marie. As he walked closer, to try and decipher who the other person was, cuddled up to his grandson, he accidentally kicked the corner of the coffee table causing him to yell out a muffled cry as pain shot up his leg. The noise roused the unknown figure who looked up at the man hopping about clutching his foot.

"Oh! Kurt! Hello! I wasn't expecting you to be here." Harry said a little surprised upon recognising the boy.

"Oh. Sorry I'll leave if it's a problem." Kurt said apologetically.

"No don't be silly lad. It's nice to see you!" The man replied reassuringly. Kurt visibly relaxed as he smiled up at Blaine's grandpa. "Although I thought Marie was supposed to be here. Where is she?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Oh she had to go and comfort a friend or something but she said she'd be back between 7 and 8." Kurt explained.

"That girl has such a big heart." He said fondly.

Kurt nodded in agreement while absent mindedly carding his fingers through Blaine's curls. Harry smiled fondly at the boys noticing the peaceful smile on his grandson's face as he slumbered against his friend's chest.

"I would say do you want to help me and Emily get dinner ready but I think Blaine's a bit comfy there." Harry chuckled softly.

"I'd love too! But I think you're right." Kurt said. "Could you help me move him?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied softly.

Harry stepped forward and gently wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and the other supporting his head and he slowly lifted him off of Kurt so he could slide out from the curly haired boys grip. Once Kurt was out of Blaine's reach the boy started whimpering in his sleep. So Kurt placed the pillow he had been leaning on into Blaine's hands and watched the boy latch onto it as he settled down. Kurt smiled fondly at him as he brushed a stray curl out of his face.

"He really likes you Kurt." Harry said softly. Kurt looked up at him a little confused. "When you're here he never wants to leave your side, even in his sleep, and when you're not here you're all he talks about." Harry explained with a warm smile.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought of Blaine talking about him to his grandparents when he wasn't around. "I really like him too!" Kurt said softly looking back at Blaine.

"You coming to help with dinner then kiddo?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yeah." Kurt said softly leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to Blaine's temple before following the boy's grandfather upstairs.

* * *

"Kurt! Hello sweetheart! Where did you come from?" Emily greeted as she hugged the boy when he entered the kitchen.

"Blaine invited me over for the weekend. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is darling! You're always welcome!" She said smiling warmly at the chestnut haired boy in front of her. "Where's Blaine and Marie then?"

"Oh, Marie had to go and see her friend Rosie and Blaine's asleep down stairs." Kurt replied.

"Aww bless him. Is Rosie okay?"

"Um I'm not sure Marie just got a phone call from her saying she needed to see her so Marie went. But she said she'd be back between 7 and 8. Which is anytime now." Kurt said looking at the clock on the wall.

* * *

They had nearly finished making dinner when they heard a key in the lock and Marie appeared soon after in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mmmm something smells good." She said smiling.

"It's cannelloni sweetheart." Emily replied. "How's Rosie?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. She just had a little misunderstanding with someone that's all. She's alright now though." She explained as she washed her hands then started helping Harry lay the table. "Where's B?" She asked noticing he wasn't around.

"Asleep downstairs. Saying that someone should go wake him up." Harry said.

"Kurt sweetheart you wouldn't go and wake him would you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure!" Kurt replied handing what he was doing to Marie.

"Thank you dear." Emily called after him.

Kurt bounced lightly down the stairs into the cinema room to see Blaine lying on his back clutching the pillow to his chest. 'Surly there's a law against being that adorable!' Kurt thought to himself. He walked over to the dozing boy and perched on the edge of the sofa next to him. He lifted his hand and gently stroked the boy's soft curls away from his face. Kurt took a moment to drink in Blaine's beautiful face. His olive skin. His chiselled chin. His cute nose. His defined cheek bones. His light dusting of stubble on his chin. His thick, long eye lashes. His… triangular eyebrows? What the? And his beautiful soft lips. Kurt leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's. It took a few moments of gentle kisses over his cheeks and lips but Blaine eventually woke up. Kissing Kurt back sleepily. Kurt pulled back with a smile.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hey." Blaine replied.

"Dinner's ready." Kurt said.

"Mmm food." Blaine hummed sleepily making Kurt chuckle. "I'd rather have you for dinner though. You're yummy." Blaine said pecking the boy's lips.

"What are you a nominee for the cheesiest phrase award?" Kurt chuckled, sitting up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe." Blaine grinned cheekily before leaning forward to place another kiss to Kurt's lips this one lasting a little longer than the others. When they broke away Kurt spoke.

"Come on. Marie's back and she'll probably come looking for us if we're down here much longer." he said smiling as he pulled Blaine up from the sofa.

"Mmm true." Blaine smiled linking his fingers with Kurt's as they headed upstairs.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**My greatest appologies for not updating yesterday. But a stupid Engish essay got in the way and I had a Physics exam that emotionally drained me (I'm hopeing and praying all the revision I did for it payed off. If I get a C or below I think I might cry because my teacher will make me re-take it and I really don't want too). Anyway enough of my over emotional ramblings and on with chapter 24! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Dinner went brilliantly! Everyone loved Kurt! Grandma got into a very deep convocation with him about Broadway stars. Grandpa couldn't stop talking about the piano and kept insisting that Kurt play them all something after dinner. And Marie, well Marie, just couldn't stop smiling at the pair of us. She adores Kurt. I can tell by the look in her eye when she's around him. I'm so relieved she likes him it would break my heart if they didn't get along. But then, come to think of it, there aren't that many people Marie doesn't get along with. I guess I should just count myself lucky I have such a non-judgmental friend.'

Blaine was brought out of his little flashback when he felt Kurt shift against him. They were all sitting in the lounge watching some comedy show on the telly. The grandparents were sitting on one of the sofas, Marie sat on the floor in front of them leaning against the sofa with Mulan stretched out on her lap as she tickled the cat's ears, and the two boys were cuddled up on the other sofa.

Kurt had the top of his head resting against Blaine's cheek as he played with the curly haired boy's fingers. Blaine sighed contently to himself inhaling the soft fruity sent of Kurt's shampoo. 'This is all so perfect.'

* * *

"Bye sweetheart. Ring if you need us okay?" Emily said as she pulled her grandson into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll be fine grandma." Blaine reassured with a smile.

"I know, I know I just worry about you dear." She said fondly holding his cheek in her palm.

"Don't worry Mrs A. We'll look after him. Won't we Kurt!" Marie said nudging Kurt gently with her elbow.

"Yep! We'll be babysitting service for the night no need to worry." Kurt said smirking at Blaine's pout.

"Thank you dears." She chuckled.

"We'll see you tomorrow evening then kids." Harry said opening the front door. "Is your brother going to be here tomorrow Blaine?" He asked.

"He said he will be but you know Coop _nothing's_ set in stone."

"Alright then." Harry chuckled. "Bye kids." He said with a wave as the two left the house following the pebble path to their car.

Once they were gone Blaine pushed the door shut and turned to his friends.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Not sure. What to people normally do when babysitting an over excited puppy Kurt?" Marie asked the boy next to her with a smirk.

"Take him for walks?" Kurt replied with a matching grin.

They both fell about laughing at Blaine's utterly un-amused face.

"Very funny guys." Blaine said folding his arms over his chest.

"Aww B you know we're only joking." Marie said wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders. "Tell you what! Because we're being such big _meanies_ you can choose what we do. Fair deal Kurt?"

"Yep, I'd say that was fair." Kurt agreed. Walking to the other side of Blaine and snaking his arms around the boy's waist.

"Hmm…" Blaine hummed pondering. "Draw them?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! That game can be _hilarious_!" Marie agreed.

"What's draw them?" Kurt asked.

"It's a game where one person is blindfolded and has ear plugs in. While someone else describes the facial features of a well known person to someone with a sketch pad and they have to try and draw the person from the description as best as possible. Then they show the drawing to the person who had the blindfold on and they have to guess who it is from the drawing. But the drawings can look hilarious!" Blaine explained.

"Okay, sounds good." Kurt agreed.

* * *

"What the hell is _that_!" Kurt cried as he rolled around on Blaine's bedroom floor laughing at the drawing the boy had just shown him.

"Let's see!" Marie said as she turned the book around so she could see the drawing. She too dissolved into a pool of giggles on the carpet when she saw it.

"_What?_ I think it's good." Blaine said. "Although I haven't the _faintest_ idea who it is." He chuckled looking at his drawing. "Come on M. Enlighten me. Who is it?"

"It's supposed to be Simon Cowell!" Marie spluttered in between giggles.

"Oh right! Well now you mention it, I think there is quite a resemblance!" Blaine defended proudly.

"Blaine I'm not trying to knock your artistic skill or anything but that looks like a potato with a mouth." Kurt said as gently as he could while trying to suppress a giggle.

Blaine looked at his drawing then up at Marie who was trying to recover from her laughing fit.

"Are you sure you weren't describing Mr Potato Head?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

"Night boys." Marie yawned as she walked to Blaine's bedroom kissing the boys on the cheeks on her way.

"Night M." Blaine said softly.

"See you in the morning." Kurt muttered.

When she closed the door with a small wave Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"So where are we sleeping?" He asked.

"Um… Your in the guest room and I'm in Coop's old room. If that's okay." Blaine said suddenly turning back into the shy nervous boy Kurt had first met.

"Yeah that's fine." Kurt said trying to reassure the boy.

Blaine gave a gentle nod, not making eye contact with the chestnut haired boy.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked a little worried.

Another gentle nod.

Kurt wasn't convinced but decided not to pressure Blaine for answers. "Okay then, sweet dreams Blaine." Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine's curls and moved into the guest room.

As he got up he heard a gentle "Night Kurt." fall from the boys lips.

* * *

**It's almost half-term! This means more time for me to write! YAY!**

**Review Please Xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to EnglishGleek and blurtitout for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine lay awake in his brother's old bed, sleep not wanting to pull him under. 'Mum and Dad will be back on Monday.' 'What will they say when they find out about Kurt?' 'Should I even tell them that Kurt's my… my… what even is Kurt to me?' 'I should ask him on a date sometime tomorrow.' 'But what would I say?' 'What if I make a fool of myself?' 'Where would we go?' 'What if he says _no?_' Blaine sighed. Deciding that worrying about this was not going to help him sleep.

He began to feel cold and felt too lonely in his brothers large bedroom. So he slowly sat up and tip toed out of the room and along the darkened hallway.

* * *

Kurt lay there, sleep unwilling to pull him under, pondering on what might have made Blaine suddenly act quiet and shy again.

He sighed as he rolled over so he was facing the door. He laid there listening to the silence of the house for a while. After a few long moments of silence he heard a soft padding of bare feet walking slowly along a carpet. He carried on listening to the footsteps coming down the hallway and heard them stop outside the door. It was silent for a few more moments and Kurt was beginning to think he had imagined it when a gentle tapping on the door echoed around the room.

"Hello?" Kurt said in a stage whisper as he sat up.

The door slowly and quietly opened to reveal a sleepy little Blaine, his hair even wilder than normal.

"Um… I… I… can't s… sleep. C… can I come and c… cuddle with you? T… there's n… no heating in Coopers room and I'm c… cold." Blaine stuttered quietly fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Kurt's heart practically melted at the sight of this boy in front of him, that he had grown so fond of, asking with so much uncertainty in his voice for a cuddle to keep warm.

"Of course you can. Come here." Kurt said softly shuffling along on the bed so there was room for Blaine then opening his arms out to the boy.

Blaine gave a gentle smile but his eyes still lit up as if he were ginning from ear to ear. He stepped into the room, pushed the door shut behind him and slid into the bed next to Kurt. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side and the chestnut haired boy pulled him close breathing in the smell that was just entirely Blaine!

"Blimey you _are_ cold!" Kurt whispered, into the mop of curls, as he pulled the duvet up over the boys shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms.

Blaine clung tighter to Kurt, shivering a little, seeking all the body warmth he could get. As he slowly warmed up he settled down, resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck looking down at their entwined fingers resting on the boy's torso that rose and fell with each breath he took.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly after a while.

He felt the boy nod meekly against his neck.

"Why is it I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth?" He asked gently.

Blaine sighed his body slumping completely against Kurt's.

"I just… remembered something I didn't really want to remember." He mumbled softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"Okay, well, I'm here to listen if you ever _do_ want to." Kurt whispered understandingly into Blaine's hair as he kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Kurt." He heard the boy whisper as they allowed sleep to pull them under and they snoozed peacefully, cuddled around one another.

* * *

**I went to see 'Snow White and the Huntsman' today at the cinema and I have to say I didn't really enjoy it. It was a bit dark and there were a lot of murders and fight/old fashioned war scenes and it really wasn't my cup of tea (This is just my opinion don't let me put you off if you want to go and see it). But luckily my dad is taking me to see the 'Avengers' tomorrow which is what I did want to see today but my friends said no. So yay! :D**

**Review Please X**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to EnglishGleek and Anno1701 for reviewing! The Avengers was AWESOME definatly worth going to see :) Enjoy Chapter 26!**

* * *

Marie awoke on Sunday morning to the sun streaming through Blaine's window. She sat up stretching the kinks out of her back and neck. She sat still for a few moments listening for any sign of life in the house.

Complete silence. 'The boys must still be asleep.' she thought to herself.

She threw back the covers and hauled herself out of bed. She padded over to the en-suit and flicked the light on. She peered into the mirror 'Oh goodness!' she thought, a smile appearing on her face as she took in the mass of curls framing her face. It had managed grow about _three_ times it's normal size during the night.

"Why are you so _insane_?" She said quietly, running her fingers through the curls.

After a while of fussing with the animal on her head, she gave up. Tying the unruly mess into a bun she got in the shower.

* * *

Kurt awoke on Sunday morning to the gentle sound of singing birds drifting though the open window. He took a deep breath in and stretched his legs out as best as he could without disturbing the slumbering boy in his arms.

Kurt looked down at Blaine sleeping soundly against his chest. All he could see was the tip of his nose, the outline of his beautifully long lashes and his insane dark curls sprouting out all over the place.

Kurt sighed, gently nuzzling his nose into Blaine's hair. His eye lids began to droop and he gave in to sleep, allowing it to pull him under into a peaceful doze.

* * *

Marie quietly opened the door to Blaine's room and stepped out onto the landing after getting showered and dressed (yes she had just put one of her favourite over sized band shirts on with some summer shorts but she wasn't going anywhere so _who cares!_).

She was about to turn towards the stairs, when she saw that Cooper's old bedroom door was open. 'Wasn't B sleeping in there last night?' Curiosity getting the better of her she treaded softly towards the open door and peered in. Nothing. Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's he gone?" She whispered to herself as she turned around and tip toed back along the hallway.

Marie was almost at the stairs when she stopped. Hearing very quiet gentle snores floating through the air. She stood there listening. Trying to locate the sounds. She looked around the hallway and her eyes fell on the door to the guest room. Curiosity taking over, yet again, she found herself reaching for the door handle. She silently opened the door and poked her head into the room. Her eyes followed the gentle stream of sunlight coming from the open window and they landed on the two boys curled around each other on the bed. Kurt's face was half buried in Blaine's curls and Blaine had his head resting in the crook of the taller boys neck with his arms wrapped around his small waist. _Blaine_ was the source of the gentle snores. His mouth was slightly open causing the soft sounds to fall from his lips.

"Bless them." Marie whispered, smiling to herself as she closed the door and headed downstairs.

As soon as her feet touched the ground floor she had a hungry meowing cat at her heels.

"Shhh Mulan. You don't want to wake the boys up!" Marie shushed trying not to laugh at the cat who was tripping over her own paws in her haste to try and get to the kitchen.

After feeding the 'starving little putty cat' Marie made herself a cup of tea and went to sit in the lounge with her sketch book. Deciding she was going to finish the picture of the boys, singing in the garden, that she had started the other day. Just to pass the time until the boys to surfaced.

* * *

The piece was almost complete by 9:00AM. Marie had been working on it solidly since she sat down an hour and a half ago. Her pencil working long sweeping lines, short harsh strokes, gentle shading and delicate detail. It is safe to say that this girl is at one with art.

Marie was about to pick up her darker, heavier pencil to make the darker shades stand out more when the house phone started to ring. Not wanting the noise to wake the boys from their dreamlands, she leapt up from the sofa grabbing the phone from the coffee table with lightning speed and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" She breathed a little quieter than she would normally speak as she still didn't want to disturb the two upstairs.

"Hello? Is that Emily?" Asked a women on the other end of the phone.

"No Ma'am. This is Marie." Marie spoke as politely as possible while trying to hide the bitterness in her voice when she recognised the unmistakeable sound of Blaine's mother Sandra Anderson.

"Oh. It's _you_." Sandra replied rudely. "Go and fetch Blaine for me. I need to talk to him." She ordered.

"I'm sorry Mrs Anderson but Blaine is still asleep at the moment." Marie said not sounding the slightest bit sorry. She didn't dislike many people, but Blaine's mother was one person Marie really didn't get along with.

"_Still in bed!_" The woman squawked. "_It's quarter past nine child!_ I suggest you go and wake him up! Post haste!"

"Yes Ma'am I have been taught how to tell the time." Marie quipped. "I am aware it is quarter past nine. But I'm sorry, I do not wish to wake Blaine just yet." She replied smoothly.

"Don't you talk to me like that child! Girls in my day were seen and not heard. Now you, go and get my son because I wish to talk to him." Sandra sneered.

"I shall talk to you whatever way I please, thank you very much! And I personally think that is stupid. Everyone should have the right to have their voices heard! And I shall not go and get Blaine because as I have told you he is asleep. I will get him to ring you back, _if he wants to_, when he wakes up." Marie informed. "Goodbye Mrs Anderson. It was nice talking to you." She lied as she put the phone down with a sigh.

"I really hate that woman!" She muttered under her breath as she returned to her drawing. Needing it to calm the rage bubbling up inside her.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to oliviaanne3 for reviewing! This is just a short one because I'm trying to get revision and school work out of the way but next chapter will be longer I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine awoke on Sunday to find Kurt staring at him softly from just a few inches away. He smiled sleepily at the chestnut haired boy.

"Morning" He groaned, voice deep and heavy with sleep.

"Morning sleepy head." Kurt whispered softly.

"What's the time?" Blaine asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Quarter to ten." Kurt replied, watching Blaine sleepily roll about on the bed.

"Quarter to _ten_! Wow! I haven't slept in that late for ages!" Blaine said in surprise.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we have to go anywhere today." Kurt said snuggling up to Blaine's side and nuzzling against his neck.

"Mmmm true." Blaine hummed, he smiled at the tickling sensation of Kurt gently brushing his nose against his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy, holding him close not intending to let him go anytime soon.

After a while of nuzzling Kurt began applying feather light kisses across Blaine's neck, jaw and shoulders. As he was doing this the curly haired boy started giggling from underneath him.

"What?" Kurt chuckled as he pulled back to look at Blaine.

"That _tickles_." Blaine chuckled in reply.

"Does it now?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No!" Blaine blurted out, panicking that he'd revealed his weakness.

"So does this mean your _ticklish_?" Kurt asked teasingly as he ran a finger tip down Blaine's bare skin.

"No! I'm not ticklish! What ever gave you that _IDEA_!" He squealed the last part of the sentence as he tried to wriggle free from Kurt's hands.

"No, of course your not. That's why you squirm so much when I do this." Kurt said as he straddled Blaine's lap, trapping him, and started tickling his torso.

The younger boy couldn't hold it together anymore. He couldn't stop giggling and squirming under Kurt's tickling fingers. 'Okay so maybe he was ticklish but this was a _very_ cruel way of proving it!'

"St-stop Kurt. Haha. P-please! Hahaha!" Blaine spluttered in between giggles.

"Only if you surrender and admit your ticklish!" Kurt replied pausing in his action as he waited for a reply.

"_Never!_" Blaine growled competitively.

Kurt smirked as he resumed his tickle attack.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! I'm ticklish!" Blaine spluttered.

"There! That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kurt chuckled triumphantly.

"No." Blaine mumbled defeated. "Can I have a kiss now?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"Why should I kiss you?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"Um, because you just tortured me with my one main weaknesses! And your kinda in the perfect position." Blaine said smirking.

"Oh _I_ see trying to make me feel _guilty_ now are you? And I'm only straddling you like this because it's the best way to stop you moving!" Kurt defended.

"Uh-huh sure." Blaine hummed cheekily. "So about that kiss…"

"Your impossible!" Kurt said softly as he allowed Blaine to pull him down into a gentle kiss.

"Mmmm but you love me that way." Blaine hummed against his lips.

"That I do." Kurt whispered back.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss_ and _Anno1701 _for reviewing!**

**My Nan rang up today when I was home alone so I had to sit there and listen to her ramblings rather than just passing the phone to my mum (don't get me wrong I love my Nan but she starts telling me things like how much washing she's got done or a bargin she got in Lidls!) but halfway though our convostation she just suddenly said "Your grandad and I were thinking we don't want to go out for Christmas dinner this year we want to have dinner at ours. And your all invited!" To which I reply. "Nan why are you thinking about Christmas now? It's JUNE!" Then she went on this long ramble about Christmas and I just say. "I'll talk to mum about it." Seriously my Nan gets so excited about the smallest little things she's just hyperactive! The other day I said to her over the phone that I was looking for a bow tie to go with my red jeans and black polo shirt like Blaine wears in the 'It's Not Unusual' video. Then next thing I know I come home from school and theres a bow tie waiting for me that she _MADE_! SHE ACTUALLY MADE ME A BOW TIE! I didn't even ask her too. I love my Nan :)**

**Any way enough about my Nan :) and on with Chapter 28! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Once Kurt was showered and dressed and Blaine was showering. The chestnut haired boy sat in front of the mirror that was attached to the back of the nightstand in the guest room and began his morning moisturising routine.

Throughout the whole thing he just couldn't stop smiling! This morning had just been so perfect! He never thought he'd meet anyone like Blaine, especially not while he was still living in Lima, Ohio. But the curly haired boy had to come and prove him wrong with all his bashful, adorableness.

Kurt sighed contently to himself peering at his reflection in the mirror and looking at the smile plastered on his face was just making him smile even more. He just felt so happy.

He started packing his bottles of lotion back into his over night bag. Halfway through doing so he heard the water being shut off from the bathroom. Not thinking much of it he carried on placing things neatly into the bag.

Kurt was just about to place the last bottle into the bag when the bathroom door opened and out stepped a wet haired Blaine with a tooth brush stuffed in his mouth and dressed in only a white fluffy towel that hung around his slim hips.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he laid eyes on the boy standing in the doorway. Kurt let his eyes skim over Blaine's body. He had strong broad shoulders, incredible arms, a gorgeous chest and abs that had a light dusting of dark hair trailing over them. Kurt's eyes then followed the lines of Blaine's hips and saw them dip down below the plush white towel. The soft pale material contrasting beautifully against his olive skin. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what the material would feel like between his fingers, what Blaine's skin feels like under his touch and…

"Mammphmaghgmmmf"

"Sorry?" Kurt asked snapping out of his daze, realising Blaine had mumbled something around his toothbrush but he couldn't quite decipher what the gorgeous boy had said.

Blaine held up his index finger indicating Kurt to wait a moment. Kurt nodded dazedly as he watched the boy turn and disappear into the bathroom. 'Damn he's got a nice ass!' 'Kurt snap out of it! What if you accidentally say something like that out loud!' 'Crap, that would be awkward… Okay Kurt no more thoughts like that about Blaine, right?' 'Right.' Kurt nodded to himself.

But all thoughts of his internal pep talk simply rushed out of his mind just like his breath rushed out of his lungs when Blaine returned to the doorway. Still dressed in just the towel.

"I _said_… what's all that in your bag?" Blaine said, his mouth no longer full of toothpaste, as he gestured to the tube in Kurt's hand and the bag on the bed.

Kurt stared down at his bag sitting on the bed then looked back up at Blaine. "Moisturising products." Kurt said breathlessly. Mentally scolding himself for sounding so wistful.

Blaine's eyebrows, which Kurt had only just noticed were very triangular, shot up toward his hairline. "You use _all_ of these?" He asked moving into the room and picking one of the bottles out of the bag to examine.

Not trusting himself to talk, with Blaine in such close proximity dressed in only a towel and his hair still wet creating droplets of water to seep out of his curls and trail paths down his muscular back and neck, the water catching on the little hairs once it reaches his chest, Kurt just nodded numbly in response to Blaine's question.

Blaine replaced the bottle into the bag and looked up at Kurt about to say something but the look on the boy's face made the words get lost on the way to his mouth. Kurt and an expression on his face that was… well Blaine couldn't quite place it.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Your really confusing Blaine, you know that?" Kurt said baffled at Blaine's behaviour. I mean one minute he's shy and bashful then the next he's really confident and just strutting around in a towel! Kurt never knew if he was coming or going.

Blaine chuckled. "How am I confusing sweetheart?" Blaine asked, smiling, stepping closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his slim waist pulling their bodies together.

Kurt gasped at the closeness. He looked into Blaine's warm but questioning eyes. 'Just tell him his constantly changing attitude is confusing.' 'Maybe he'll explain it.'

"Your eyebrows…" Kurt muttered.

"What?" Blaine chuckled.

'What the hell Kurt?' 'His _eyebrows?_' Yelled his brain. 'Well they _are_ confusing.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Yeah, your eyebrows are confusing." Kurt said ignoring his brain ranting and raving at him and he gave Blaine's brows a quizzical look.

"My eyebrows are confusing?" Blaine asked smiling at Kurt's baffled face.

"Mmmm…" Kurt hummed nodding. "They're very… _triangular_." Kurt said thoughtfully as he looked into Blaine's amused honey hazel eyes.

"And you find that confusing." Blaine chuckled raising one of said eyebrows as he waited for Kurt's affirmation.

"Yeah…" Kurt said pausing. "…but I think they're really cute too. They shouldn't look good on you, but they _do!_ I think that's what confuses me the most."

Blaine just chuckled and brushed his nose against Kurt's in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "You're adorable."

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "And _your_ wet. Go dry off and get dressed, Dorito brows!" Kurt smirked teasingly as he, reluctantly, lightly pushed Blaine away from him.

Blaine stepped back and raised his hand to his chest and dramatically placing it over his heart as he put on a mock shocked, hurt expression at the new nick name. "I'm _highly_ offended by that Mr Hummel! My eyebrows look _nothing_ like the delicious triangular potato crisps." He defended.

"Of coarse they don't sweetheart." Kurt said quietly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a sweet chaste kiss. Just to make sure Blaine knew he was only teasing.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. Then giving Kurt a mischievous wink he turned and headed back into the bathroom to change, grabbing his clothes along the way.

Kurt watched the sexy boy disappear through the doorway before turning and heading downstairs while smiling and shaking his head fondly to himself at the thought of Blaine's ridiculous wink.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday my internet CRASHED! But i'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it ;) Haha. Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _blurtitout_ and _Nurse Kate_ for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt made his way down the grand marble staircase and into the living room. As he passed through the doorway of the lounge he spotted Marie lying on the floor like a starfish. She had one arm covering her eyes and the other absentmindedly tickling Mulan's ears. Her sketch pad and numerous pencils scattered the floor around her.

"You alright there Marie?" Kurt asked her chuckling.

Marie jumped at the sound of the boys voice. She lifted her arm away from her eyes and seeing who had startled her she flopped her arm back down to the floor next to her. "Oh Kurt! Where did _you_ come from? You startled me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing on the floor anyway?" Kurt asked as he walked over to the curly haired girl and tabby cat and sat down cross legged next to them. He smiled when Mulan got up and walked over to him nudging his hand with her head obviously wanting his attention. He happily obliged and petted the cat while he waited for Marie reply.

"I don't even know!" Marie giggled as she threw her arms up in the air dramatically. She sighed and sat up so she could look at Kurt. "Where's B?" She asked with a little smirk on her face.

"Getting dressed…" Kurt replied uneasily. "What's with that smirk?"

"_Nothing_." She replied angelically.

"_Maarieee?_" Kurt drawled wanting an answer.

"I may have… _accidentally_… popped my head in on you two snuggled up together this morning." She said grinning at the boy sitting across the carpet from her.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his face blushed a deep red as he ducked his head trying to bury his face his Mulan's fur.

Marie laughed. "There's no need to do an impression of a _tomato_ Kurtsie. I think you and B are _adorable_ together!" She said smiling brightly at him.

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief as he raised his head to look Marie in the eyes to see if she meant what she said. He didn't find any hint of her lying. "But you only met me less than 24 hours ago and your willing to just hand me over to your best friend?"

She smiled warmly at him, placing her hand over his and squeezing reassuringly. Kurt relaxed immediately at the look in her eyes and the touch of her hand. But she still spoke to reassure him anyway. "Kurt, when Blaine first told me about you I _knew_ straight away that he liked you, _a lot_. His eyes lit up, like I'd never seen before, every time he said your name. He had this dopey smile on his face the whole time he was describing you to me. Then when I spoke to you over the phone that night, it was clear to me that you were just as fond of him." Her smile got a little larger when she said that causing Kurt to blush. "And then when I finally saw you both in each others company yesterday and literally as soon as you stepped through that door I _knew_ you were perfect for B. You bring out the best in each other. You make him _happy_, Kurt. I don't know what is going on between you two relationship wise but I just want you to know I'm supporting you both no matter what and I'm here if you need me._ Okay?_" She said smiling as she looked into Kurt's eyes and gently squeezed his hands between her own.

"Thank you." Kurt choked out as tears began to brim in his eyes.

"Come here sweetheart." Marie said softly as she motioned for Kurt to come in for a hug.

Kurt leaded forward and hooked his chin over Marie's shoulder as he gladly excepted her hug. "You _really_ think I'm good for him?" He asked his voice watery from trying to keep in the sudden wave of emotion.

"The best. And don't you let anyone tell you other wise!"

"Okay I won't."

"Glad to heard it K."

Kurt smiled at the use of just his initial and let the happy, relieved tears fall silently down his cheeks as he clung tighter to Marie. This girl who had only just met him, but she was so willing to love, accept and care for him just the way she did for Blaine. And she supported him and Blaine without pressing him for details. She was exactly the type of friend Kurt needed right now.

They stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours Kurt's tears had stopped falling just leaving wet trails over his cheeks and his eyes slightly pink. They were pulled away from each other by the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Heeey, where's _my_ hug?" He whined as he entered the room smiling at the two sitting in the middle of the carpet.

Kurt pulled away from Marie and turned to face Blaine as he wiped to dry his cheeks with his hand.

Blaine's smile came crashing to the floor when he saw Kurt's red eyes and tear stained face. He rushed towards the chestnut haired boy franticly trying to work out what could be wrong. _"Kurt? What's the matter? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong? Should I call your dad?"_

Kurt giggled at the stream of babble coming from Blaine's mouth. "I'm fine Blaine, honestly." He reassured as he cupped the boy's worried face in his hand.

"Then why were you crying?" Blaine asked his voice still full of concern.

"I'm just so relieved that we have a friend like Marie, I got a little emotional that's all. I'm not upset, I'm happy." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "I feel _silly_ now."

"I think it's adorable." Kurt whispered as he lifted Blaine's chin to look him in the eye.

Blaine blushed causing Kurt to chuckle and lean in and press a kiss to the blushing boys lips.

Blaine deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to slid alongside his own. Blaine let out a deep moan from the back of his throat, at the sensation, causing Kurt to smile into the kiss. After a while they broke apart for air, letting their foreheads rest against one another.

"Wow!" Blaine whispered when their breathing had returned to normal.

Kurt smiled and brushed his nose against Blaine's.

"Kurt… there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Blaine said hesitantly.

"What is it sweetie?" Kurt asked, smiling, as he pulled back just a fraction so he could look into Blaine's honey hazel eyes and watch the flecks of green dance around his pupils.

"Um… I was… I was wondering if um… if maybe you would want to… go to dinner with me on Tuesday?" He asked nervously.

"Like on a date?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yeah." Blaine breathed nodding.

"I'd love too." Kurt whispered smiling at the adorable boy in front of him.

"Really?" Blaine said his eyes lighting up.

"Yes! Come here you big softy!" He chuckled, as he flung his arms around Blaine's neck knocking the boy backwards so they were both just a pile of giggles on the floor.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to _Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss_ , _whatmakesyoubeautiful101_ , _DancerGleek4_ , _Anno1701_ and _EnglishGleek_ for reviewing! Reviews make me sooo happy :D Enjoy Chapter 30!**

* * *

"Where did _Marie_ go?" Kurt asked when their giggles subsided enough for him to talk.

"I dunno." Blaine said looking around the room.

"_I dunno_." Kurt imitated, giggling when Blaine pushed him gently off his chest and onto the floor.

"M? Where are you?" Blaine called as he stood up, heaving Kurt up along side him.

"Making brunch! Why?" They heard her say from the kitchen.

The boys followed the sound her voice into the kitchen to find her rummaging through the draws and cupboards.

"You disappeared." Blaine stated.

"Yeah, I'm magic like that!" She chuckled as she glanced up to see the boys looking at her a little confused. She rolled her eyes and explained. "I felt like I was invading in on a personal moment. You were like gazing into each others eyes and whispering to each other. So I thought I'd make brunch!"

Both boys blushed, realising their friend had no idea they had shared such a loving and meaningful moment after she had left the room. Marie quirked her eyebrow at them both but didn't say anything, deciding it's probably best she didn't ask. So she resumed her rummaging through the draws.

"Blaine, where's your fish slice?" She huffed giving up her hunt.

"My what?"

Kurt chuckled at the utter look of confusion on Blaine's face. He also noted that, that look only appeared on the gorgeous boys face when he was talked too, or asked about _cooking_.

"You know, a fish slice, that thing that looks like a spatula and you use it to fry stuff." Marie explained as basically as possible in hope that Blaine would recognise the description.

Another blank, confused expression shot her way told her no, he didn't recognise her description. She sighed, causing a stray curl that had escaped from her messy bun to blow up in the air then fall back down in front of her face comically.

"K you know what a fish slice looks like right?" She asked the chestnut haired boy who had come over to peer into the cookery book to see what recipe Marie was planning on making. 'Blueberry pancakes' read the title on the page.

"Yeah I do." Kurt confirmed nodding as he flipped forward to another page that Marie had marked with a post-it-note. 'Cranberry and raspberry smoothie' read the recipe.

"Would you help me find one, then help me with brunch?" She pleaded.

"Yeah sure." Kurt agreed, smiling at the way she pleaded more with the eyes than anything else. It was very effective! Her big green eyes could hold so much emotion, so many words it was unbelievable!

After a few minutes of searching Kurt lets out a triumphant. "Aha!" and holds a fish slice above his head from his position of sitting on the pearl white tiles.

"Brilliant!" Marie chirped as she sprung from the chair she had been standing on to reach high cupboard. She skipped over the Kurt and pulled him up off of the floor.

They began making the first set of pancakes when Kurt noticed something was missing.

"Where's Blaine gone?" He said looking around the kitchen.

"Who knows! He'll be back in a minute don't worry." Marie replied as she poured the mixture into the frying pan.

And, just as Marie said he would the little flock of curls entered the kitchen a few minutes later with his docking station clutched in his hand. He moved toward the plug socket, set it up and plugged in his iPod. After choosing a song he came and sat at the island, in the centre of the kitchen, at watched Kurt and Marie cook at the hob opposite him.

After awhile of humming along to the music and just watching, Blaine became anxious to do something. "Is there anything _I_ can do?" He asked hopefully.

Marie and Kurt shared a look. Then Marie flipped to the page of the smoothies and nodded at Kurt. The chestnut haired boy took the book and walked over to Blaine.

"You can make the smoothies, if you want." He offered, showing Blaine the recipe.

"Yeah, okay!" Blaine said, beaming. He took the book from Kurt and began collecting the necessary ingredients.

Kurt returned to the hob next to Marie and began making the next lot of batter.

"You're leaving him to do it _himself_?" She whispered to the boy next to her.

"Well all he has to do is put all the ingredients in and blender and pulse it until it's smooth! I'm assuming he know what a _blender_ is!" Kurt whispered back to the caramel haired girl.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he tried to blend it with a wooden spoon and when he read you need to pulse it, he starts looking for a _heart beat_!" Marie whispered, causing them both to start sniggering.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, upon hearing his friends giggles.

"_Nothing B!_" They both chimed together which caused even more laughter.

"I'm paranoid now." Blaine said looking around and touching his head and face trying to work out what was so funny.

"Don't worry sweetie, you look gorgeous! Just ignore us we're being immature!" Kurt spluttered out in between giggles.

Blaine was about the reply when the house phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Marie said handing the fish slice and frying pan to Kurt as she walked over to the phone in the corner of the room. As she walked she wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears of laughter that had escaped during her giggle fit.

"Hello?" She said, once she had answered the incoming call.

"Oh it's _you_ again. Can't you go home already!" Replied the horrid voice of Sandra Anderson.

Marie's whole posture changed from happy and relaxed to guarded and on edge at the grating sound of that woman's voice. The two boys noticed and gave each other a questioning look.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy to hear _your_ voice either. And just because you said that I'm going to stay longer than I intended." Marie said in a mocking tone.

Marie heard Sandra huff down the phone. Which made the curly haired girl smirk, knowing she'd ticked the woman off.

"Put Blaine on the phone!" She snapped causing Marie to have to move the receiver away from her ear a little because of the volume the woman used.

"There's no need to shout Mrs Anderson, I'm not deaf." Marie mocked again.

At the sound if his mothers name Blaine's eyes grew exceptionally large and a huge amount of panic entered his face. So much so, that Kurt thought he might have a panic attack and pass out if he didn't calm down somewhat. So the older boy removed everything from the heat and went to comfort Blaine cowering at the edge of the kitchen.

"Blaine? Are you okay sweetheart?" Kurt asked soothingly and he gently rubbed his hand up and down the boys arm.

Blaine looked him in the eye. So much fear captivated those beautiful pools of honey, it was heart breaking. But Kurt didn't have much time to think about it, he only just registered Blaine shaking his head, before the curly haired boy had launched himself into Kurt's arms and was clinging on for dear life.

He could hear Marie talking to Blaine's mother from behind him. He didn't know the woman but if Blaine acts like this at just the mention of her _name_ then Kurt wasn't particularly fond on her. He held Blaine's shaking form to his chest as he listened to the convocation behind him.

"Nope, I shall not put Blaine on the phone until you ask to speak to him _politely_." Marie said into the phone as she walked to the left side of Kurt so she could see Blaine clinging onto the taller boy like a baby monkey.

"Can I please speak to my son?" The woman mumbled from down the line.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that. You really shouldn't mumble Sandra!" Marie replied with a smirk. Kurt had to admit this girl was doing a brilliant job of winding this cow of a mother up. It was actually very comical to watch.

"Can I please speak to Blaine?" The woman squawked.

"One moment, I shall just ask if he wants to speak to you." Marie informed politely, as she moved the phone slightly away from her ear and touched the top of Blaine's head gently with her free hand. Both Marie and Kurt frowned when the boy flinched and tightened his grip on Kurt at the touch. Although Kurt's frown was more confused than Marie's.

"B hunnie? Look at me a second sweetheart." She said softly as she stroked the boys curls gently.

A muffled. "Blaine! I want to talk to you now! Come to the phone immediately!" sounded from the phone in Marie's hand.

"_Oh shut up woman!_" Marie said loud enough for Sandra to hear before she put the phone on the work top next to her and turning her attention back to her best friend.

"Blaine you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to. Just nod if you want me to pass you the phone and shake your head if you want me to get rid of her." She whispered softly to him.

After a few seconds Blaine gave a shake of his head and Marie picked the phone back up, slowly raising it to her ear.

"I'm sorry Mrs Anderson but Blaine doesn't want to speak to you a this current point of time. Can I take a message?"

"Fine!" The woman huffed. "But he can't avoid me forever!"

"Yes I understand Ma'am." Marie said sarcastically.

"Tell Blaine his farther and I will be home tomorrow afternoon." Sandra gritted out.

"Yes will do! Goodbye Mrs Anderson!" Marie said in a rush hanging up the phone.

"Arrrg that _woman_!" Marie seethed She turned to her best friend. "Blaine you know I'd never let her hurt you, don't you."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest. Marie nodded, gently patted the curly haired boy on the back, gave Kurt a reassuring smile then moved to carry on with brunch while Kurt tried to calm Blaine down, even though he didn't even know the reason for Blaine's abnormal behaviour.

'I shall ask Marie about it later.' He thought to himself as he whispered comforting words into Blaine's ear.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**I had a Chemistry re-sit exam today. It actually kind of made sense! So hopefully all the painful hours of revision I did paid off and I got a 'B' instead of the 'C' I got last time *fingers crossed*. Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _AlwaysKlaine_ , _DancerGleek4 _and _whatmakesyoubeautiful101 _for reviewing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The early evening of Sunday rolled around and Kurt found himself posing for Marie so she could get some practise at drawing profiles, from a primary source, with different medias. Or that's what she told him anyway.

Luckily she didn't have him standing in the middle of the room, standing on one foot while wearing a toga and holding a bunch of grapes. She told him to just sit on the sofa and read a book because it was a natural pose that's easy to hold.

So here he is sitting, reading the book he'd been meaning to finish for the past month! While Marie sat on the footstool, sketch pad in hand as she frantically moved the pencil across the page drawing the basic outlines of Kurt's form multiple times on different pieces of paper.

Blaine was upstairs on the phone to Cooper. Kurt didn't know what they were discussing and didn't let his mind wonder about it. It was Blaine and his brother's business, not Kurt's. So he decided to loose himself in his book, to distract himself, while trying not to move.

* * *

Almost four chapters later Blaine came bounding down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"Coop's coming for dinner!" He practically cheered.

"Awesome! What time's he getting here?" Marie asked, not looking up from her drawing to answer.

"I'm going to go get him now. So we'll be back in about two hours, tops." He said as he rushed around the living room collecting his keys and jacket.

"What's wrong with _his_ car?" The curly haired girl asked looking up at Blaine questioningly.

"His mate's borrowed it until the morning. It was a way to stop Coop going anywhere until he finished his History essay." Blaine chuckled.

"That's actually quite a good idea! Did it work?"

"Yep! There's a 12 page essay waiting to be handed in tomorrow morning." The dark haired boy answered, grinning.

Marie let out a low whistle. "_12 pages!_ That's impressive! I bet Coop's never written so much before in his _life_!"

"Probably not." Blaine said chuckling. "I bet his teacher's going to have a heart attack!"

Marie and Kurt chuckled.

"See you both later then!" Blaine chirped, as he kissed both his friends on the cheek and danced out the door.

Marie smiled when she noticed Kurt had blushed at Blaine's kiss.

"K, it's rather hard trying to sketch the different tones of your face when it's all one lovely shade of _tomato_!" She teased grinning at him.

Kurt smiled and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, I never said you could _move_!" She joked.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, lowering his hands and smiling at Marie.

The artist reached forward and moved Kurt's hands back to the position they had been in before. Kurt's complexion was returning to it's normal colour as Marie started sketching again and he continued reading.

* * *

"That'll do for now." Marie sighed, about an hour and a half after Blaine left, placing down her sheets and art materials. "If I do any more now, my hand's going to _fall off_!" She added, dramatically.

Kurt giggled. "Can I see?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah sure! Careful though, some are still wet." She said, passing Kurt her art work.

The chestnut haired boy nodded as he accepted the sheets of paper Marie was handing him.

She gave him five sheets, all proudly containing identical images of himself but all done in a different media. The first picture was a pencil drawing; the second was a watercolour painting; the third was a pop art style acrylic painting; the fourth was done in wax resist; and the last one was only black acrylic paint, no other colour, that created a basic out line of his features but it looked awesome! There were four other sheets on the floor all identical rough sketches of his form that he guessed Marie would complete at a later date.

"These are _amazing_!" Kurt exclaimed in awe.

"Really?" Marie said, unconvinced.

"Marie these are _fan-nominal!_ _Really!_ They're _beautiful_!" Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Marie said, smiling bashfully. She gently took the pictures from Kurt's hands and went to place them on the table to dry.

As she was doing so Kurt was dying to ask her about Blaine's reaction to his mother calling earlier, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything. After a few more moments of internal debating he decided it was worth a shot.

"Why did Blaine act the way he did when his mother called earlier?" He asked cautiously.

Marie's hands paused in their action of arranging the pieces of paper, causing Kurt to panic, she then sighed and turned to the chestnut haired boy sitting on the sofa.

"I really want to tell you, but it's not my place to tell." She said sadly. "You'd have to ask Blaine that question. He may not answer straight away, so give him time, he'll tell you when he's ready." She said softly, patting his knee.

Kurt nodded in understanding. They stayed there for a short while until they heard a key in the door and the voices of Emily and Harry.

_"Kids! Where are you?"_ Emily called, in a jolly tone.

_"We're in the lounge!"_ Marie replied, in a voice that matched Emily's tone, causing Kurt to smile.

The two grandparents appeared in the doorway, smiling as the looked between the two occupants of the room.

"You two okay?" Harry asked.

The duo nodded.

"Good, that's good." He replied nodding. "Where's _Blaine_?" He asked, looking a little confused, upon noticing the absence of his grandson.

"He went to get Cooper." Marie explained. "They should be here within the next half hour."

The grandparents nodded.

"Do you two want to help us start dinner then?" Emily asked them.

They nodded in unison, getting up to follow the grandmother to the kitchen.

"Are you okay Kurt dear? You don't quite look… _yourself_." Emily asked, once they started preparing the food.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a lot of things fighting for attention in my head, that's all." He answered vaguely.

"If you're sure, sweetheart?" She asked warily.

"I'm sure." He said, with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, but if you ever need to talk, Marie, Harry and I are here to listen okay?" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder and making eye contact with him.

"Thank you. That means a lot." He replied, smiling.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to EnglishGleek for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt and Emily were in the kitchen making dinner. Marie had gone into the lounge with Harry to show him the art work she had been doing.

Kurt was _dying_ to find out more about Blaine's parents. 'Surely Emily would be a good person to ask?' 'But what if she thinks I'm just being nosy?' 'Would she say it's none of my business?' 'No Kurt!' 'Get a grip!' 'This is _Emily_!' 'Has she said anything like that since you met her?' '_No_!' 'So stop acting like such a chicken, and ask her!'

Kurt nodded to himself and looked up from the pan of sauce he was stirring to look at Emily who was on the other side of the island, chopping the vegetables.

He swallowed thickly. It probably sounded like a cartoon gulp. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"Emily?" He asked nervously.

"Yes sweetheart?" She said looking up from what she was doing.

"Erm… I hope you don't mind me asking, but, is Blaine very close with his parents?" He stuttered.

Emily sighed, and put the knife she was holding down. "No, sadly, he's not." She paused for awhile, and Kurt thought that was all the answer he was going to get. "He always tries to please them, you know, getting straight A's; He was the lead singer of the Warblers at his old school."

"The _Warblers_?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, that was the name of the glee club, at Dalton." She said smiling. "You should ask him about them sometime. They were _very_ good!" She said proudly. "But his parents never supported him. They never went to see the Warblers in any of the competitions they were in. They swan off on business trips, leaving Blaine here on his own with a large lump of money. And they just treat poor Blaine as second best, because they say Cooper is the perfect son. I'm just glad the boys have such a strong bond, otherwise Blaine would probably loath his brother." She sighed, continuing with dinner preparations.

Kurt nodded, processing all this new information. 'That explains why Blaine doesn't particularly like his parents, but it _doesn't_ explain why he squeezed the life out of me, when his mum called earlier.' He frowned to himself as he stirred the thick, red liquid in the saucepan.

* * *

"We're home!" Called Blaine's voice, from the front door.

Emily let out a squeal of excitement and rushed out of the kitchen into the hallway. Kurt chuckled at the sight, as he placed the dish into the oven. After setting the timer, he moved out into the hallway to join everyone else.

Emily was squeezing the life out of her grandsons, in a protective, loving hug when Kurt exited the kitchen. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the matching mortified faces on the two brothers faces, when they both received a big kiss on the cheek, from their grandmother.

Kurt turned to see Harry and Marie both smiling fondly at the scene in front of them.

Kurt turned back to the embrace at the sound of Cooper's voice. "_Grandmaaa, I'm not a little kid anymore!_" Cooper whined.

"Oh hush you!" Emily said, tapping her finger to her elder grandson's nose. "You're never too old for kiss from your grandma!" She informed, as she squeezed Cooper again.

Blaine smiled at the look on his brother's face, but when he saw Kurt smirking at him, the curly haired boy's face just lit up. He moved over to stand next to the chestnut haired boy, and linked their fingers together. A light blush tainted Kurt's cheeks at the gesture.

Emily finally set Cooper free, allowing him to give his grandfather a hug, and Marie a fist bump, followed by a hug.

Cooper stopped in front of his little brother and Kurt. He glanced down at their linked fingers, questioningly. Then it twigged.

"You must be Kurt!" He cried, pointing at the chestnut haired boy.

Kurt nodded in affirmation.

"Blaine's told me _all_ about you!" He cheered, slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"He has?" Kurt questioned, looking at Blaine.

"I have?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Yeah! Don't you remember little B? _'Kurt! The most beautiful guy in school! The best cheerleader ever seen! The sweetest member of high school royalty!'_ Ring any bells little bro?" Cooper quoted, dramatically.

Blaine's eyes grew twice their normal size, then he blushed and ducked his head.

"That was ages ago." He mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, looking between the two brothers, utterly confused.

"What? You didn't know?" Cooper asked Kurt, shocked.

"Didn't know what?" Kurt asked.

"That little Blainers here, has had a crush on you since the very first day he laid eyes on you!" Cooper explained.

"Really?" Kurt asked, in disbelief as he looked at the blushing boy next to him.

"Oh yeah! He came home from his first day at McKinley and all he could talk about, was the beautiful chestnut haired cheerleader, who sat at the desk next to him in French class!" Cooper explained.

Kurt smiled and looked down at Blaine's curls next to him.

"Come on Cooper, stop embarrassing your brother, and help me with dinner!" Emily ordered, lightly.

"But that's exactly it! He's my little bro! It's my job to embarrass him!" Coop defended, but followed his grandparents and Marie into the kitchen anyway, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the hallway.

"Have you really had a crush on me for _that_ long?" Kurt whispered, into Blaine's curls.

Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt, he still had a deep blush covering his face. "That's why I deepened that kiss this morning. I've been thinking about you for so long, that I just couldn't help it! I'm sorry if I went too far, too fast. It's just-"

"Shhhh, calm down sweetie." Kurt hushed, cutting off Blaine's stream of nervous babble by placing his finger over the boys lips. "Yes, that kiss had been a bit of a surprise! But it was a nice surprise!" Kurt reassured, when Blaine looked regretful. "I really like you, Blaine, and I don't want to screw things up. So let's just, take things slow from now on. Yeah?"

Blaine nodded, smiling as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "What did I do to deserve you?" He sighed, happily.

"You were very naughty." Kurt whispered, brushing his nose against Blaine's in a gentle Eskimo kiss.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to _whatmakesyoubeautiful101_ , _Nurse Kate _, _EnglishGleek _and _DarrenColfer _for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 33! :D**

* * *

Dinner went brilliantly! Cooper kept trying to embarrass Blaine, by telling me stories about when they were younger. But Harry managed to save his youngest grandson, a little, by telling everyone embarrassing stories about young Copper.

Blaine and I spent the whole meal with our entwined fingers, resting on the table top between us. It made eating a little bit of a challenge, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Our hands didn't even separate when Blaine persuaded everyone to go downstairs to watch a Disney film. When they had all agreed he jumped up and pulled me out of the room and down the steps. It was like chasing after and over excited puppy, pulling on the lead. He plonked himself down into one of the large bean bags and tugged me down next to him.

I felt soft curls snuggle into the side if my neck, almost immediately. I relaxed against the boy as everyone else filtered into the room. Marie chose a film then sat on the sofa, draping her legs across Coopers lap. Coop didn't seem that bothered, he just smiled at her then pressed play. It really was like Marie was his sister! It was heart warming to watch, but my attention was taken away from the two when the movie began, as Blaine was tapping me to make sure I was watching. Chuckling lightly at him, I snaked my left arm around his waist, then linked our fingers together with my free hand. I gently kissed the top of his head, smiling when I heard him sigh happily then felt him snuggle further into my chest. 'This is all so perfect.'

* * *

By the time the film finished, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"I better head home." Kurt whispered, softly nuzzling Blaine's curls.

Blaine let out a sad, disappointed whine. "I want you to stay here!" He moped, quietly.

"I'd like to stay here too, but my dad wants me home." Kurt whispered, carding his fingers through the boys hair.

"Okaaay." Blaine sighed.

Kurt giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Definitely!" Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

"I look forward to it." Kurt said, smiling sweetly at the boy in front of him.

There was a quiet pause, where they just got lost in each others eyes. Kurt drowning in deep pools of honey, and Blaine lost in oceans of blue.

"Goodness you two, if you were to be any more adorable, you'd be puking rainbows." Marie said fondly, from somewhere in the room.

Blaine cracked up laughing, at the comment, but Kurt just looked plain confused! He glanced between a smirking Marie, and giggling Blaine but didn't get any further explanation.

Marie disappeared upstairs, so when Blaine recovered from his giggle fit, he led Kurt upstairs to collect his things and put them in his car. They walked back up to the house to pickup the last few things.

"Kurt's going now!" Blaine yelled, into the house.

"_Wait!_" They heard Marie shout from somewhere.

In literally seconds, the curly haired girl flew out of nowhere, crashing into Kurt to give him a goodbye hug.

"_Ooof!_" Kurt said, as the air got knocked out of him, at the impact. But he squeezed her tight when he regained his balance.

"Thank you for making him happy." She whispered to him.

"My pleasure." He whispered back.

They pulled away from each other, so Kurt could give Cooper, Emily and Harry a hug each, with thanks for being so welcoming.

The four then dispersed off into the house, leaving the boys in the hallway. They stepped out onto the porch, Blaine pulling the door to, as they went. Kurt turned and took the other boys hands in his.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling bashfully.

"Thanks for coming. It was fun." Blaine replied, softly.

There was a comfortable silence for a while.

"Join Glee club!" Kurt suddenly blurted out.

"Sorry?" Blaine chuckled.

"Your grandma said something about you being in the glee club at your old school, so I was thinking you could join New Directions! I mean if you want to, you don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt mumbled, suddenly nervous.

"Kurt, I'd love to join glee club!" Blaine reassured, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean do I need to audition or anything?"

"Yeah, but you'll get in, don't worry about that. You can do it tomorrow if you want?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, okay! I'll find a song tonight!" Blaine said smiling.

"Brilliant!" Kurt replied, bouncing on his toes with excitement. "See you tomorrow then Blaine!" He chimed, as he kissed the smaller boy on the cheek, then followed the pebble path down the garden toward his car. He stopped just before he got in, turned back to wave at Blaine who was still standing on the porch with a dazed but happy look on his face. When the curly haired boy waved back he got into the car and reluctantly drove home.

'Tomorrow is going to be brilliant!'

* * *

**Off to London tomorrow, for a Photography/Art trip! I'M SO EXCITED! ^_^**

**Review Please :) Xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to _Nurse Kate_ , _Darren Colfer_ and _whatmakesyoubeautiful101_ for reviewing! London was AMAZING! We went to Trafalgar Square, the National Portrait Gallery, we walked along the Thames and then went in the Tate Modern. The Portrait Gallery was stunning! The Tate... Not so stunning.**

**I was walking around the Tate with my friend Pippa and she is very good at voicing her opinion on things. And most of the Art in the Tate was modern Art. But my friend Pippa doesn't really like modern Art.**

**For example we walked into a room and there was a compleatly grey canvas on the wall.**

**Pippa: _That's not art! That's just a grey canvas!_**

***She walks around the side of the painting***

**Pippa: _They havn't even botherd to paint the sides! theyv'e just left it all messy!_**

**Me: _Well maybe the description will explain it._**

***Goes to read description plaque***

**Me reading: _It percieves no emotion. It's is neither visible nor invisible._**

**Pippa: _It is visible! I can see it's rubbish!_**

**So that is the sort of convocations we had all the way round the Tate but it made it very entertaining :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 34! Sorry I didn't update yesterday the internet crashed again :( Booo! But I'll still update tomorrow as if nothing ever happened! :D**

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt's car drive away and round the corner. He sighed happily to himself.

"Oh goodness! What song am I going to sing?" He suddenly muttered to himself.

He rushed inside, dashed up the stairs, then ducked into his music room. He plonked himself down in front of the big trunk he kept at the side of the room. He heaved the heavy lid open, the old hinges creaking as they moved. The trunk was full to the brim with CD's, sheet music, and music books. Blaine reached in and scooped the books and music out, so he could rummage through the CD's. After a few minutes of uming and arring, the curly haired boy decided on an artist.

"Darren Criss!" He whispered to himself, savouring the words on his tongue.

Darren was Blaine's idol! The young curly haired boy had stumbled across the talented man on YouTube a few years ago. Darren's cover of 'Belle' from 'Beauty and the Beast' was the first video Blaine ever saw by him, and he was instantly mesmerised by the man. Darren's voice was stunning, and the fact he was singing a Disney song made Blaine's heart flutter. Darren's hair was just like his own, mad, curly, dark and fro like! The emotion he put into his songs, when he was both writing and performing them, was so inspiring! Just everything about Darren just made Blaine want to succeed in music! And maybe swoon a little.

Then when Marie managed to get backstage passes to one of Darren's concerts, she still wouldn't tell him how she got them, all she says is she had to be very polite to the right people, but when he actually met Darren in the flesh, it only made his love for the man burn brighter.

Darren was so lovely! Marie and I spent half an hour with the musician. In that half hour we got photos and signatures. I mentioned that Marie had drawn some pictures for Darren, at which she blushed tomato red and Darren got all excited. She gave the small folder of drawings, she had done of the man, to him. Darren looked through them, a constant stream of compliments flowing from his mouth at every turn of a page, causing Marie to blush even more. When he reached the end he folded Marie up into a tight hug, thanking her for taking so much of her precious time to draw his ugly mug. Marie mumbled into his shoulder, as he still hadn't set her free from the hug, 'Don't lie Darren! You're beautiful!' He chuckled and mumbled back, 'So are you!' Which ignited another blush across my best friend's cheeks. Marie then pulled back and draped her arm across my shoulders. 'Blaine writes songs!' She declared, to Darren. Now it was my time to blush. 'Really? Can I hear?' He asked a huge smile growing on his beautiful face. 'Um… I… I don't have a guitar.' I stuttered. Darren held up his finger indicating us to wait, then he disappeared into another room.

I looked over to Marie, and remember seeing her do the little fan-girling action she does when she's really happy or excited but it trying to keep a cool exterior. I smiled at her then turned back to the door, Darren had excited through, to see said man coming back with two guitar cases. Darren gave me one of the cases then sat on the floor, looking at me expectantly. I glanced over at Marie uncertainly, she nodded at me, then sat on the floor. I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves, then settled on the floor so we were all sitting in a small triangle. I clicked open the guitar case and boy was the contents beautiful! A Gibson acoustic! It was so beautiful I was scared to touch it, in case it would dissolve away at my touch, like a dream does when you wake up. But I carefully lifted the Gibson out of it's case and started tuning it. It sounded so beautiful!

I loved the sound of it so much I asked mum and dad for one when I got back home, but they just said. 'You have a perfectly decent sounding guitar already Blaine! Of course you can't have another one!'

Blaine sighed to himself, then shook his head deciding to focus back on the happy memories, rather than dwell on his parents.

Once the guitar was tuned I looked at Marie for an idea of a song to play. She understood my silent question and started thinking. After a few short moments she smiled and softly said. 'Angels.' Nodding, I quickly familiarised myself with the strumming pattern, then I began plucking the gentle melody of the song I had written last year. I wrote it for a friend of mine and Marie's who we had met on that summer camp six years ago. She sadly died in a car accident, a drunk driver crashed into her car at full speed killing her instantly. She was such a lovely girl always positive and thinking of others before herself. So I wrote a song to her, about how she will forever be in the hearts of those she loved and who loved her.

I put all the emotion the song deserved into the small recital, letting myself get lost in the music and the thrill I got whenever I performed.

Once the song came to an end. There was a sudden burst of applause. I looked up to see Marie and Darren clapping and grinning at me. I felt my face heat up knowing I was probably a nice shade of beetroot. Darren then took the other guitar out of it's case asking if he could play with me! We sat there the three of us for what felt like eternity just singing silly songs and laughing.

Blaine smiled to himself as he thought of the happy memory. He then grinned even wider when he remembered the moment Darren asked to see the poster he had signed for me earlier. And he gave it back to me having added a little message in between 'To Blaine' and 'Love Darren Xx'. The extra message read 'keep up the song writing!'.

"But what song of Darren's should I sing?" Blaine murmured to himself, as he came out of the memory, flicking through the CD's then reaching over and shuffling through the sheet music he had printed off over the years. He paused. Lifted a sheet up above the others, then smiled.

"Perfect!" He breathed.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to _DarrenColfer _, _Nurse Kate_ and _EnglishGleek_ for reviewing!**

* * *

'Okay _now,_ I'm nervous!' Blaine thought to himself, as he shifted from foot to foot, while waiting for Kurt by his locker. Kurt had said to meet him by his locker after school and they'll walk to Glee together.

But now Blaine was actually here, and waiting. It was making his mind run rampage, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong!

"Blaine you ready?" The sound of Kurt's voice broke his train of thought.

"Mmm? Yeah! Yeah I'm ready!" Blaine answered with a reassuring smile.

The boys walked down the almost empty hallway towards the choir room. The curly haired boy growing more nervous with each step he took.

Blaine followed Kurt through the doorway and into the room. Only a few members of the glee club were there, but they all turned and gave Kurt a quizzical look when they saw Blaine with him.

"Um… guys this is Blaine. He's going to audition for glee club." Kurt informed, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

Rachel leapt up from her seat, then dashed toward Blaine to greet him. A fast stream of loud babble, that was apparently a greeting, was shot in Blaine's direction. The poor boy was so startled by the over enthusiastic girl, he actually took several steps backwards! But Rachel didn't seem to notice as she introduced herself in great detail, then vaguely mentioned the others sitting behind her and those who were still due to arrive.

"Okay Rachel!" Kurt said loudly, cutting off her long winded speech. "I think you've scared him enough. You don't want him doing a runner before he's even started, do you?" He said, as he gently rubbed Blaine's tense shoulders.

"Don't be silly Kurt! I didn't scare him! Did I Blaine?" She replied, looking at the curly haired boy expectantly.

Blaine just blinked at her, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to admit to being scared, in case it hurt her feelings. But he didn't want to deny it either, in case she started talking to him like that all the time! Luckily Kurt grabbed his elbow and lead him over to the plastic chairs.

Kurt introduced Blaine to Mercedes and the three of them launched into a convocation until Mr Schue came in and stood at the front ready to begin.

"Okay this week we will, oh hello!" Mr Schuester said, noticing Blaine in between Kurt and Mercedes. "And your name is?"

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine informed.

"Are you here to audition Blaine?" Mr Schue asked hopefully.

"If that's okay?" Blaine replied.

"Of course! That would be brilliant! The floor is yours!" The teacher replied, enthusiastically.

Blaine stood up and moved to the front of the room. He told the band it was fine, he wouldn't need any back up, then picked the acoustic guitar up off of the stand and sat on a stool in the centre of the room. After tuning the instrument he briefly let his eyes scan the room. Everyone was smiling at him. None of them looked like they had judged him yet. Even the Cheerios who had interrogated him were smiling reassuringly at him. But Kurt's smile was by far the brightest! It made Blaine's heart expand and double in pace.

Blaine took a deep, steadying breath then belted out the first line.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

He didn't let himself look up just yet, he wanted to get lost in the music before he glanced up to view people's reactions.

_But believe me, I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_I feel like a short stop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"_

_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see_

_Well, that ain't my intention_

Blaine chanced a look up to find everyone still smiling, some swaying slightly, some tapping there feet. And they were all enjoying it! This little nugget of information gave the curly haired boy the confidence to add in a little more, Blaine to the song.

_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art,_

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got someth__ing,_

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way,_

_the way that I'm movin'_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human, like you_

The song came to a gentle end. Followed by the sudden sound of applause and cheering. Blaine looked up to see every one on their feet clapping. The boy blushed and ducked his head, smiling broadly as he placed the guitar back on the stand.

"Blaine that was amazing! I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to New Directions!" Mr Schuester said happily.

Blaine made his way back to his seat in between Kurt and Mercedes, receiving pats on the back from the guys, and smiles and compliments from the girls.

Once he sat down Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That was beautiful. Darren would be proud."

Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, smiled and blushed. Kurt chuckled at him then discreetly linked their fingers together between the chairs. Blaine smiled at the contact, and gently squeezed Kurt's fingers.

* * *

Everyone filtered out of the school building at the end of glee club. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes walking shoulder to shoulder talking about this, that and the other. As they stepped out into the car park Mercedes said something.

"Blaine who's that by your car?" She asked, a little confused.

Both boys looked up at the question to see a girl with mad curly caramel hair standing by Blaine's car.

"That's my friend, Marie." Blaine said, smiling. "I'll see you both tomorrow?" He said, turning to the two next to him.

"Of course!" They both chimed.

Blaine gave them each a hug then made his way towards his best friend. He saw her wave at Kurt then she opened her arms to hug her fellow curly haired goober.

"Marie, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home." Blaine said as he hugged his friend.

"I promised you I'd stay and that's what I'm doing! And we had a half-day today." She replied, smiling.

They got into Blaine's car and began the drive home. After about 10 minutes of just listening to the radio, Marie spoke when they had stopped at a red light.

"Blaine, your parents are home." She informed, gently.

Blaine's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"Great." He said, in a barely audible sarcastic tone. "How long are you staying?" He asked, with pleading eyes.

"As long as you want me to B." Marie answered, softly.

Blaine nodded, numbly, then continued the drive home.

* * *

**The song I used was 'Human' by Darren Criss. Buy it on iTunes if you haven't already, it's amazing!**

**I've got sports day tomorrow :( Boooo! The only good thing about it will be trying to beat my friend Matt at shot put! I'm going to be shockingly bad, I can see it now! Oh dear, what have I signed up to? Haha :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to _ItsGlee_ , _Gleek182_ , _Nurse Kate_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _eagleshorty2011_ , _EnglishGleek_ and my two anonymous reviewers _MildCurrySuperNoodles_ and _Blurtitout_ for taking the time to review!**

**Sports Day yesterday was slightly better than I thought it would be. We were all in houses this year which we've never done before. My house came last woooo! Haha :) I did the 200m race and shot put. And while we were cheering people on in the races me and my friend came up with a little chant (our house colour is yellow by the way) The chant was 'Be an Active Banana, not a Lazy Lemon!' :D And because we had to wear our house colour I got to wear my Beatles Yellow Submarine shirt :) The olny down falls of yesterday, apart from coming last, are my face got sunburnt (but I had yellow paint on my cheeks because of the whole getting into the spirit of things stuff. But it's burnt every where apart from where the paint was. So I have a white circle on each cheek thats surrounded by pink sunburn :( It hurts!) and I think I pulled/strained some muscles in my stomach and back while doing shot put because all day today everytime I made a movment it made was followed by an 'ouch'. Also at the begining of sports day we had a parade thing where each house had to walk around the race track once in a big group. Then we had a 'fun run'. Biggest oximoron I have ever heard! There was not much running done by a lot of people and it most definatly was not fun! But hay ho it's over now and that was my last EVER sports day! AHHH that's scary!**

**Anyway Enjoy Chapter 36! :D**

* * *

The two best friends arrived at Blaine's front door 10 minutes later. Blaine stood there, inches away from the door, key in his hand. Marie at his side, quietly waiting, knowing not to push him, to let him take things at his own pace.

Blaine took a deep breath and went to put the key in the door, but stopped just centimetres away, when the unmistakable sound of his mothers voice sounded through the door.

"Victor! Victor are the office documents in _your_ suitcase?" Blaine swallowed thickly, at the slightly muffled voice coming through the door.

His outstretched hand, still holding the key, began to shake when he heard the deep voice of his father reply.

"No dear, I put them in the hand luggage."

Blaine stood there, thinking he'd never have the strength to open this door. Then he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked over at Marie. She didn't say anything, she didn't _need_ to, her eyes said everything. Blaine took another deep breath and opened the door.

The two quietly entered the house and made their way upstairs. They silently pushed the slightly door to Blaine's room and disappeared inside. Once Blaine was inside and had clicked the door shut, he leaned his head back against the painted wood and let out a long breath.

"Mulan. It's okay sweetheart, it's only me." The gentle sound of Marie's voice made Blaine look over to the corner of the room, where the caramel haired girl was crouched next to a pile of blankets. After a little while a furry head poked itself out to look around the room. Once the feline was happy with the occupants if the space, she jumped out of the blanket cocoon and allowed Marie to scoop her up into a cuddle.

Blaine moved towards the two and started tickling the cats ears.

"Mum must have scared her." He said, softly.

Marie nodded, gently kissing the cats fur.

"So how was _your_ day?" The curly haired girl asked, sitting on Blaine's bed allowing Mulan to curl up in her lap.

"Pretty good! I auditioned for glee club." Blaine replied, sitting opposite his friend.

"Oh so that's why the music room was a bomb site!"

Blaine blushed, nodding.

"So did you get in?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Blaine answered, grinning happily.

"What song did you sing?"

"Human."

"I should have guessed." She chuckled.

The two carried on talking about glee club for a while, but then Blaine suddenly declared something to his best friend.

"I've got a date tomorrow, with Kurt." He suddenly blurted out.

"Awww B, where are you taking him?" She asked, excited.

"To dinner somewhere, but I'm not sure where." He admitted.

"Well we better find somewhere then!" She answered smiling. She went to get up but couldn't move because of the slumbering fur ball in her lap. She sighed. "Can you pass my laptop please?" She asked reaching her hand out in the direction of her computer.

Blaine nodded and reached down to pick up the purple computer. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I saw a few restaurants on the way here. I'm going to look up their menus, and if you like the look of it, and think Kurt will like it, then we'll ring up and book a table for two." She said smiling, as she turned the laptop on.

Mulan moved over to Blaine's lap upon seeing the laptop screen light up. After a few minutes Marie was reading out the names of restaurants, their locations and their menus.

"They all sound a bit…" Blaine waved his hands in the air trying to think of a way to describe them.

"Mmm I know what you mean. Okay how about this one! Breadstix. It's an Italian restaurant that supplies unlimited breadsticks and it's not far from McKinley!" She said, reading the computer screen.

"Hmm yeah that sounds better. Let's look at the menu?"

Marie clicked on a few things, then turned the screen round so Blaine could read the menu.

"Yeah that one. Can we book a table?" He asked.

"Yep! What time do you want it for?" Marie asked, searching the website for a phone number.

"Five?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" The curly haired girl asked, looking at her friend.

"Well, I don't know if Kurt has Cheerio practise or not. And I don't know how long he takes to get ready."

"Well, why don't you ring and ask him what time he'd like to eat? But don't tell him where you're taking him! Let that be a surprise."

Blaine nodded, picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find Kurt's number. He found it and pressed call. He took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear. It rang three times, then he heard the beautiful sound of Kurt's voice.

"Hey Blaine! Is everything alright?" Sounded Kurt's voice through the phone.

"Yeah! Yeah everything's fine!" Blaine replied.

There was a short pause.

"So… why are you ringing me?" Kurt asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh right yeah! Sorry! Um, I was just wondering, um, what time you wanted to eat tomorrow." Blaine stuttered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

There was a light chuckle from Kurt. "Um let's see, well, I have Cheerio practice tomorrow till four, it takes me half hour to get home, then I need to shower and change so… Is half six alright?" Kurt asked after working times out in his head.

"Yeah half six will be great! Shall I pick you up at six then?" Blaine checked.

"That would be great." Kurt confirmed.

"Awesome! See you at six tomorrow then! Well I'll see you before then, at school, but I'll also see you at six after that." Blaine babbled.

"You're adorable." Kurt said, fondly.

Blaine blushed.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Blaine said, cheekily.

"Oh you're no fun!" Kurt answered, softly.

"I'll have you know I am lots of fun! And it wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"Mmm I suppose not." Kurt mumbled.

"Bye Kurt, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine ended the call and looked at Marie, she was grinning insanely at him.

"What?" Blaine asked, cautiously.

"Nothing!" Marie chimed, innocently. "So six thirty?"

"Yep." Blaine agreed, nodding.

Marie picked up her phone and typed in the number she had found on the website.

"Hello Breadsix, how can I help?" Sounded a jolly female voice through the phone.

"Oh hello! I'd like to make a reservation, for tomorrow evening, please." Marie replied politely.

"Certainly ma'am. Table for how many?" The woman asked.

"Two please." Marie answered.

"Okay, and what time would you like that?"

"Six thirty, if possible please."

"That's fine ma'am. What's the name?"

"Anderson." Marie informed.

"And is that for yourself?" The woman asked.

"No, that'll be for two friends of mine."

"Okay then. So that's a table for two, at six thirty, under the name Anderson. Correct?" The woman checked.

"Yep that's correct. Thank you very much. Have a good evening!" Marie said politely.

"And you ma'am. Goodbye." The woman replied.

"Bye." Marie ended the call.

"Right, that's all booked!" She said, smiling at Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine replied.

"So what are you going to wear?" She asked, turning off her computer.

"Oh goodness, I hadn't thought of that." Blaine mumbled.

"Honestly B, what would you have done if I wasn't here?" Marie said standing up and walking towards Blaine's wardrobe.

"Take Kurt on a pants date wearing my pj's?" The curly haired boy replied, as he moved Mulan off his lap and onto his bed so he could look in the wardrobe too.

Marie chuckled at the thought.

After a while of rummaging she pulled out a slim fitting black polo, and gave it to Blaine. She then continued looking.

"What about these?" Blaine asked, pulling out a pair of bright purple very skinny jeans.

Marie smiled at him, quirking her eyebrow.

"What? I like purple." Blaine defended.

"I know you do sweetie." She looked at his big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Okay then, let's see what we can put with them." She sighed.

Blaine grinned and laid the polo and jeans on his desk.

"Aha!" Marie cried, as she opened one of the draws. She pulled out a black belt, purple suspenders and a purple bow tie. She moved to the desk and laid the clothes out as if someone were wearing them. "Hmm you need a jacket or something." She decided.

"I have a purple jumper." Blaine declared.

"No, no more purple B. You'll look like a purple people eater!" She admitted.

"Oh okay, well how about this?" He asked, reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out a thick, black, v-neck, button down cardigan. He placed it on the imaginary person lying on his desk.

"Adorable!" Marie said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

"Where is Blaine? Surly any extra-curricular activities he's doing don't last this long?" Sandra asked her husband, as she looked at her watch.

"I'm not sure dear. Maybe he came in earlier, we just didn't hear him." Victor suggested, not even looking up from his paper.

"Hmm… I'll go look." The dark haired woman replied.

She walked out into the hallway and opened the room to the cinema room.

"Blaine!" She squawked into the darkness. No reply. She huffed and shut the door.

The tall, thin woman made her way up the grand marble staircase, skimming her perfectly manicured hands over the banister as she ascended the steps. Once she reached the landing she stepped towards the nearest door, Blaine's. The woman open the door and poked her head in. She saw her son and that irritating girl standing by Blaine's desk talking about something, just that bit too quietly for Sandra to hear. She heard the creaking of bed springs, then looked over to see Mulan staring at her. Sandra decided to ignore the nuisance of a cat.

"Blaine when did you get in?" Sandra squawked, loudly, making Mulan bolt out of the room and down the stairs; Blaine freeze in his action of folding the outfit up and Marie shudder at the grating sound of her voice.

"Not long ago, Mum." Blaine replied, glancing at the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that outfit for?" She said, pointing at the clothes.

Blaine looked at Marie for an answer. She looked at him telling him everything with just her eyes. "Nothing really." He replied to his mother.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sandra said, rudely pointing at Marie.

"I came to see B." Marie replied, glaring Sandra straight on the eye. Knowing the woman hated it when she called her son B, instead of his full name.

"Right, well, some important people are coming for tea tonight. So the pair of you better be polite, and just stay out of the way." Sandra informed, with a stern look, before slamming the door and walking back down the stairs.

"Glad to know I'm welcome in my own home." Blaine muttered, sarcastically after his mother.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to _justsayyoulikeklaine , eagleshorty2011 , ItsGlee , EnglishGleek , whatmakesyoubeautiful101 _and _Nurse Kate _for reviewing! I love you all! :)**

**P.S. eagleshorty2011 open your PM box please! So I can reply to your reviws :)**

**This chapter was going to be the boys' date but I just run out of time but still wanted to give you something so her is a little preparation for the date. Sorry it's not much but I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine entered his house on Tuesday afternoon, after arriving home from school.

"Is anyone in?" He called into the large house, as he came through the doorway.

There was no reply, but as the curly haired boy shut the door he heard a thud from upstairs, then Mulan came trotting down the stairs and brushed against the boy's legs.

"Awww, did you miss me Mulan?" Blaine said, lifting the cat into his arms.

Mulan meowed at him, then rubbed her head against his nose as she purred happily.

"Yeah I missed you too!" Blaine chuckled, nuzzling his face into the cats soft fur.

Mulan climbed up onto the boy's shoulder and sat there, with no clear intention of moving. Blaine just rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling at the ridiculousness of his cat. He picked up his bag from where he dumped it by the door and made his way to the lounge to sit and do his homework before he got ready for his date with Kurt. He smiled as he reminded himself of that fact. That he, Blaine Anderson, had managed to get a date with cheerleading legend Kurt Hummel!

Blaine sighed happily to himself, as he sat on the sofa and pulled out his homework, while Mulan moved down from his shoulder to curl up next to him.

* * *

Kurt was floating on cloud nine the whole way through Cheerio practise. He had spent every lesson he had with Blaine, that day, staring at the boy and every lesson he didn't have with him, day dreaming about him. The curly haired boy had surprised him that morning, before classes started, by bringing him his favourite type of coffee. When Kurt had asked him how he knew it was his favourite, the curly haired boy had simply replied "I have my sources," and kissed him on the cheek in the middle of the school hallway! Without even nervously looking around to see if anyone was watching first.

Kurt sighed happily to himself at the memory.

"Porcelain!" The sound of coach Sylvester shouting through her megaphone, brought the chestnut haired cheerleader out of his daze.

"Yes coach?" He asked.

"Excellent form today! What ever it is that's making you smile so damn much, better stick around!" She said, smiling, and patting him on the shoulder as she passed.

"Thank you coach, I'm sure it will!" He called after her.

"Glad to hear it Porcelain!" She called back, in reply.

* * *

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, when he finally finished his English essay. He checked the time on his phone. 3:30. Two and a half hours until he had to pick Kurt up.

The curly haired boy made his way up to his room to get showered.

When he had finished showering and stepped out of the en-suit into his room he saw, Mulan chasing the lid to his deodorant around the room. He chuckled at the cat and began to get dressed in between rocking out to his iPod. Once dressed he opened his bedroom door.

"Is anyone home?" He shouted through the house.

No reply.

"I swear Marie should have been back by now." He muttered to himself, as he picked up his phone.

He found Marie's number and pressed call. It rang four time's before his friend answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Marie, it's only me!" Blaine said into the receiver.

"Hello only you!" She replied, in a jolly tone.

"I was just wondering where you were. It's almost half four." Blaine explained.

"What? Oh crap! Okay the clock in the art room's broken! I'm sorry B I'm on my way back now! I'll be there in about half an hour!" She apologised in a rush.

"It's okay! I'll see you in half an hour." Blaine reassured, his panicking friend.

"Okay bye B!"

"Bye M!"

They hung up and Blaine flopped down on his bed letting out a sigh.

* * *

Kurt was waiting in his car for Finn to drive them both home, and yet again as he waited, his mind wondered to the subject his had gone to all day. Blaine. Kurt just felt so happy! About a month ago as far as he knew he was the only openly gay kid in the whole of McKinley. He could only ever dream of a perfect date with the perfect guy. But then Blaine popped up out of nowhere with his adorable, perfect, bashfulness and is in the process of making those dreams a reality.

The passenger door suddenly slammed shut, startling Kurt out of his happy bubble of thought. Kurt glanced over to see his brother putting his seatbelt on.

"Blimey Finn! You scared me!" Kurt admitted.

"Sorry bro." He apologised.

They began the drive home. When they were about 5 minutes away Finn suddenly asked. "Do you have a date with Blaine tonight?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I do. Why?" He questioned his brother.

"It's just he's been asking me a load of questions about you. Like what your favourite things are." Finn explained.

"Are you the one who told him my favourite coffee order?" Kurt asked as he pulled into the Hudson-Hummel drive way.

"You have a favourite coffee order?" Was Finn's reply.

"I'll take that as a no." Kurt chuckled.

The two entered the house and Kurt dashed up stairs to start getting ready. Butterflies were flitting about in his stomach and he just wanted to squeal and jump about he was so happy!

"Tonight is going to be prefect!" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**I'm going to Thorpe Park reload night tomorrow! WOOO Music and rollercoasters! :D Then Saturday I'm going to Southampton to see 'Legally Blonde' at the Mayflower theatre :D Good times!**

**Review Please Xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to_ DarrenColfer , eagleshorty2011 , captainawesomeamazingpants , EnglishGleek _and _Nurse Kate_ for reviewing! :)**

**Thoarpe Park was AWESOME! We got there and went towards 'Swarm' and I looked at it and was like 'Oh my goodness I'm going to die! I just know it! I'll die a horrid and painful death!' Then we got on it and I was like 'WOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO AMAZING! LETS GO AGAIN!' Haha and so because it was a special under 18's ride and club night there weren't many people there so the were no queues :D So we went on 'Swarm' 13 times! WOOOO! We also went on 'Stelth' and 'Nemisis' once each but they weren't as good.**

**'Legally Blonde the Musical' was soooo good! Oh my goodness I laughed so hard I cried! Words can't describe how amazing it was go see it! It's soo worth it :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 38! :)**

* * *

Blaine was pacing up and down the hallway. It was five o'clock. Too early to go pick Kurt up. But Marie wasn't here yet to calm his nerves, as the clock ticked closer to the time he would have to leave.

He sighed, checked his hair in the mirror, then checked his phone and continued pacing. The curly haired boy seemed to be stuck on a loop, doing those three things over and over. The only thing that broke this constant loop was the sound of a key in the door. Blaine tensed as he stared at the light wood. Seconds later Marie stumbled through the doorway, her hair in a bun but most of the curls had escaped the hair band, she also had what Blaine thought was paint in her hair, on her face and over her arms. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"B! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She apologised, closing the door and dumping her bag on the floor.

"M it's fine I'm just glad you're here now." He said stepping forward and pulling his best friend into a hug, hoping the embrace would help settle the jittery butterflies in his tummy. "I'm so nervous!" He whispered, as he squeezed the caramel haired girl tightly.

"There's no need to be nervous B! Everything is booked and arranged, all you need to do is pick Kurt up and have a lovely evening together." She said softly, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulders.

"But what if I say or do something stupid?" Blaine mumbled, pulling back slightly and looking at his feet.

"Blaine hunnie you'll be fine! Just be yourself. Kurt likes you, for you. And he told me the other day that even when you do trip over your words, or say silly things, he finds it really adorable. So don't worry about it and have a good night!" She said, placing her hands on her best friends shoulders and ducking down slightly so she could look him in the eyes.

Blaine looked into her bright green eyes for a long moment. He took a deep breath then smiled at her and nodded.

"That's my boy!" Marie said, grinning, as she gently squeezed his shoulders. "You better get going, it's half five." She said looking at the time on her phone.

"Okay, how do I look?" Blaine asked, glancing nervously in the mirror.

"Devine!" Marie replied, handing him his cardigan.

"Okay so the table is booked for half six, right?" Blaine checked, as he shrugged on the jumper.

"Yep and it's under the name Anderson. Now go! Have fun!" Marie confirmed, kissing him on the cheek and pushing him towards the door.

Blaine chuckled and went to reach for the door handle, but paused when he heard footsteps coming up the pebbled path on the other side of the door.

Both of them stepped back when they heard a key enter the lock. The door opened to reveal Sandra. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the two staring at her.

"What are you two doing by the front door?" She asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Blaine was just going out." Marie stated, staring Sandra down.

"Going where?" The woman quizzed.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Marie, she nodded at him smiling. With new found confidence Blaine turned back to his mother and replied.

"On a date." He announced.

Sandra's face broke into a smile.

"Oh Blaine, why didn't you tell me? What's her name?" She asked, her voice getting higher with excitement.

Both Marie and Blaine just gawped at her, as if she'd suddenly sprouted another head or some extra limbs.

"Um mum… I've already told you… I'm gay." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Oh Blaine for goodness sake! I thought you'd gotten over this silly little faze!" Sandra huffed.

"It's not a 'silly little faze' mum! It's just the way I am! Nobody can choose their sexuality!" Blaine said, his voice full of anger.

"So who are you going on this date with?" Sandra demanded.

"A boy from school." Blaine simply answered. The thought of Kurt calming his rage.

"And you'll be late for said date, with said boy, if you don't go now!" Marie informed, nudging Blaine in the back.

Blaine nodded and ducked past his mother, who was glaring darkly at him, and dashed down the path to his car. Once he was in, he glanced back at the house to saw his mum and his best friend yelling at each other. He sighed, knowing his mum was blaming Marie for his date with Kurt. Blaine was just scared what his mother might do now she knew he liked someone, a boy at that. He decided not to think about that as he began the drive to Kurt's.

* * *

"Finn where's your brother." Burt asked, the tall boy as he entered the kitchen.

"Getting ready." Finn replied around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Ready for what?" Burt asked, confused.

"His date." Finn said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Kurt has a date?" Burt said, his eyebrows shooting up.

Finn paused in reading the sports page in front of him, slowly looked up at his step father with wide eyes, then swallowed the contents of his mouth nervously. "He hasn't told you?"

"No." Burt replied as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Oh." Was all Finn said in reply.

"Who's the guy, do you know him?" Burt asked.

"Yeah I know him, but shouldn't you be asking Kurt these questions?" Finn asked.

"Mmm true okay. Thank you Finn." Burt replied, turning and heading down the steps to Kurt's room.

"You're welcome?" Finn said, utterly confused.

* * *

Kurt heard footsteps coming down his stairs. He placed the moisturising bottle he had in his hand on the side of the sink and poked his head around the doorway, as he rubbed the cream into his neck, to see who had just entered his room.

"Dad!" He said, a little surprised to see his father standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Finn tells me you've got a date tonight." Burt said, getting straight to the point.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I do."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Burt asked, moving to sit on Kurt's bed.

"A boy from school." Kurt simply answered, smiling as he moved about the room putting things away.

"Does this boy have a name?" Burt urged.

Kurt turned to look at his father, a huge smile on his face as he said. "Blaine."

"Is that the guy who's house you stayed at over the weekend?" The man asked.

Kurt nodded in confirmation, still smiling.

"Do you like him?" Burt asked.

"Dad I really wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him, if I didn't like him!" Kurt said, looking pointedly at his father and placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay! I was just checking!" Burt replied, lifting his hands in surrender. "So where's he taking you?" The father asked.

"I don't know he said it's a surprise, but I know it's dinner somewhere." Kurt replied, sitting down on the bed next to his dad as he laced up his white Doc Martens.

"What time's he getting here?"

"Six, but it wouldn't surprise me if he were to be early." Kurt replied, smiling at the thought as he stood and started styling his hair in the full length mirror attached to the wall.

"Am I allowed to interrogate him with my shot gun?" Burt asked, cheekily.

"Dad no!" Kurt said sternly.

"Not even just stories of my shot gun?" Burt teased.

"No Dad! I don't want him doing a runner before we've even properly got together! Plus he's shy enough as it is around people he hasn't met before." Kurt replied.

"Wait, is Blaine the guy you were talking to me about the other day? You know the one who you said the other Cheerios didn't approve of." Burt asked.

Kurt paused trying to remember the convocation. "Yeah he is." Kurt said softly.

"What changed?" Burt said.

"I gave the girls a piece of my mind, because they scared the living daylights out of Blaine so much so, he didn't talk to me for two days. Then I got Blaine to join Glee club and neither Quinn or Santana said anything mean to him. In fact they actually complimented his audition!" Kurt informed.

"Well done!" Burt said, looking impressed. "What did he sing?"

"Human by Darren Criss. Blaine's obsessed with the guy. Although I have to admit, I looked up his music and it is very good!" Kurt told his father as he started applying hairspray one squirt at a time. "He's also rather handsome." He added as an after thought.

"Kurt!"

"What? It's true! Ask Blaine." Kurt said, grinning at his father's reflection in the mirror.

Burt was about to reply but the sound of the door bell interrupted him.

"Oh goodness that'll be Blaine." Kurt said, panicking slightly.

"Calm down Kurt! Take your time, I'll get the door." Burt reassured.

"Okay but don't scare him!" Kurt said, turning round and giving his father a warning look.

"Okay!" Burt replied, raising his hands in surrender again, before climbing the stairs to get the door.

Once he reached the top he saw Finn about to come out of the kitchen to get the door, but upon seeing Burt he nodded and disappeared back round the corner. Burt stepped toward the door and swung it open to reveal a boy that must be a little shorter than Kurt, with long dark curls, dressed in bright purple jeans, black shirt, with a purple bow tie and matching purple suspenders. He looked like a nice kid but Burt was still going to make sure he was going to look after his son and not take advantage of him.

Blaine looked up when he heard the door open to see a man, he hadn't met before, standing in the door way. 'Oh goodness this must be Kurt's dad!' 'Stay calm Blaine! Just remember the dapper charms you've learnt over the years." He smiled at the man in the doorway.

"You must be Blaine!" Burt said, to the curly haired boy.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied politely.

"I'm Burt, Kurt's father." Burt introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Blaine said, sticking out his hand in greeting.

Burt shook it firmly.

"Come in Blaine, Kurt's almost ready." Burt said, moving to one side to allow Blaine room to enter. "So do you like Kurt?" Burt asked once he had shut the door.

"Yes sir, very much so. Kurt's an amazing person!" Blaine said softly, while smiling fondly at the thought of the boy.

"And you're not going to hurt him or anything?" Burt asked, looking at the boy sternly.

"No sir! Defiantly not! Kurt means a lot to me and I would never hurt him in anyway, I can promise you that!" Blaine answered sincerely.

"Glad to hear it kiddo!" Burt said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine returned Burt's smile feeling more at ease in the man's company.

Seconds later, the door to Kurt's room opened and the boy himself stepped onto the landing. He looked breath taking. Literally. Blaine forgot to breath, Kurt looked so stunning. He was wearing a silvery grey shirt with a black, fitted waist coat over the top and a white tie. He also had black skinny jeans on with white Doc Martens to finish of the look.

"You look beautiful!" Blaine breathed, staring at Kurt in awe.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you. You're looking rather dapper." He replied, smiling at Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled.

"I take it you met my dad." Kurt said, nodding towards Burt.

"Yeah, I didn't need to threaten him with my shotgun. He said all the right things." Burt said smiling at Kurt.

Blaine's eyes widened with panic as he heard the word 'shotgun' leave Burt's lips.

"Dad! Leave him alone!" Kurt said, batting his fathers arm lightly with the back of his hand. "Ignore him Blaine." Kurt said.

"Alright. You two have a good night! And I want Kurt home before ten, you got that Blaine?" Burt said, pointing at the curly haired boy.

"Yes sir." Blaine said, nodding.

"Good. Okay have a good evening boys!" Burt said, walking into the kitchen.

Once Kurt's father was out of sight Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his arm for Kurt to take.

"Yep." Kurt said, smiling as he took Blaine's arm and walked out of the house and down to Blaine's car. "So where are we going?" He asked once they were in the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Blaine said, grinning at him.

* * *

**I know I said the date would be in this chapter, but it just got too long! I'm sorry don't kill me! I promise it's in the next one! :)**

**I love you guys :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to _DarrenColfer , oliviaanne3 , EnglishGleek _and my anonymous reviewer for making me smile with you kind words :D I love you all!**

**Not much to tell you guys apart from MY HAIR'S ALL BEEN CUT OFF! Well not _all_ of it but, It's rather short now! :) I LOVE IT! It's a little bit like Dianna Argon's hair when she had it cut in that choppy bob :)**

**Anyway! Enjoy the Date chapter! ;D**

* * *

Blaine pulled up in the small car park attached to the park, and shut off the engine.

"Why are we at the park?" Kurt asked cautiously, glancing at the boy next to him.

"We'll walk to the restaurant, it's not far." Blaine answered, grinning.

Kurt gave Blaine an un-amused look, but the effect was lost on the boy as he jumped out of the car and rushed round to open Kurt's door for him.

"You're such a gentleman!" The chestnut haired boy mocked, but smiled and took Blaine's hand anyway.

"Well obviously being surrounded by posh, upper class, snobs while growing up. Their manners have rubbed off on me." Blaine said, smiling.

"It seems that way." Kurt said, returning the smile.

Blaine reached out and linked their fingers together as they began walking. This ignited a small blush across Kurt's cheeks, but he smiled at the gesture and leaned towards Blaine, causing all the butterflies inside the curly haired boy's stomach the flutter about excitedly.

The boys walked together in this position for awhile, just talking and laughing together, until the restaurant came into sight.

"Breadsix?" Kurt said, stopping and looking at Blaine.

"Is Breadsix okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly panicking that he'd made a terrible choice picking said restaurant and had totally ruined his first date with Kurt.

"Breadstix is perfect." Kurt reassured, seeing the adorable look of panic etch it's way onto his date's face.

Blaine visibly relaxed upon hearing this and allowed Kurt to pull him toward the restaurants doors.

"Hello! Do you have a reservation?" The cheerful waitress asked, upon seeing the two enter.

"Erm yes, Anderson." Blaine confirmed, sending her a dapper smile.

The waitress quickly flicked through the book, that was perched on the podium by the door, then smiled and said. "Certainly sirs. If you'd like to follow me." And she walked off into the restaurant, picking up two menus from the stand as she went.

She stopped at a booth and gestured for boys to sit down.

"Here you are." she said with a smile as the two sat down. Once they were seated, she handed them the menus and took their drink orders. Then disappeared into the kitchen.

After glancing over the menus in a comfortable silence for a while Blaine spoke.

"How about the spaghetti and meatballs to share?" He asked, grinning mischievously at Kurt.

"You're not going to pull a 'Lady and the Tramp' on me, if I say yes, are you?" Kurt asked, cautiously looking up from the menu into Blaine's eyes, that were full of mischief.

"Would you complain if I did?" Blaine said, smirking.

Kurt just gawped at him. He's never seen this side of Blaine before, and to be truthful Kurt was finding it rather sexy. Luckily the waitress returned at that moment with their drinks, saving him from saying something stupid because his brain couldn't think quick enough.

"Here are your drinks." She announced, placing them on the table top in front of the boys. "Are you ready to order now, or would you like a little longer?" She asked politely, looking between the two.

"Ummm…" Blaine said, looking between the menu and Kurt.

"The spaghetti and meatballs for two please." Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's thought process.

Blaine gawped at him, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Is that okay sir?" The waitress asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yep, yeah, that's fine with me." Blaine said, nodding, but not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

The waitress scribbled the order down on a note pad and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Once she was gone Blaine gave Kurt a look.

"What? I thought the idea of us sharing a dish was romantic." The chestnut haired boy admitted, blushing. "But I am not doing a Lady and the Tramp re-enactment! You hear me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt added, pointing an accusing finger at the curly haired boy, who had his chin resting in his palm and was gazing adoringly at Kurt.

"No of course you won't!" Blaine said, totally unconvinced.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, as he picked at the breadsticks that the waitress had brought over as they sat down.

By the time their food came they were in such a heated discussion about the new theatre show coming out, that they didn't notice the waitress arrive until she placed the plate of food in front of them.

They thanked her for the food and she disappeared to re-fill their drinks.

At some point during the meal, after the waitress had delivered their re-fills, Blaine had wound his foot around Kurt's ankle and Kurt had linked their hands together across the table top. They continued talking through out the meal. Coming onto the subject about their pasts, discussing good times, bad times, funny times and sad times.

Kurt even managed to wriggle an embarrassing story out of Blaine, where him and Marie had gone to a concert, and while camping out in the queue these girls started flirting with Blaine. But Blaine didn't have the heart to tell them he was gay, and all of them gave him their numbers and he had just went along with it even though he was finding it incredibly awkward. But Marie was just finding it hilarious. Blaine never contacted the girls, obviously, and just prayed he never bumped into any of them again.

Kurt thought this story was hilarious, and just wished he could have been there to see it. They continued chatting as Kurt began feeding Blaine, claiming he was full.

Once the plate was empty Blaine pushed it to the side, took Kurt's hands in his own, as he gently brushed his thumb over The boys fingers.

When the waitress came over to take their plates, Blaine took the bill and paid for the meal. Kurt kept trying to give him some money towards it but the curly haired boy kept refusing, claiming that it was him who asked Kurt on the date so he would pay for it.

The boys gave the money to the waitress and she thanked them both and wished them a nice evening. Blaine left a tip for her on the table, which Kurt added to when he had looked away.

The boys strolled out of the restaurant, hand in hand. The sun was just dipping below the trees, casting long shadows over the ground.

They decided to go for a walk around the lake, that was located in the park.

The park was deserted apart from the two of them. Blaine clambered up one of the grass banks and plonked himself down on the floor once he had reached the top.

"Come on!" He said, grinning down at Kurt, as he patted the grass next to him.

"No way! These are new jeans! I'm not going to get them covered in mud and grass stains by clambering up there and then sitting on the ground!" Kurt informed, placing his hands on his hips and giving Blaine a stern look.

Blaine held up his index finger indicating Kurt to wait. The curly haired boy stood, took off his jacket and laid in on the grass. He then walked down the bank and stood in front of Kurt smiling.

"I'm still not climbing up there Blaine!" Kurt said stubbornly.

"I didn't say you had to." Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt look at him with a baffled expression. But that soon turned into a look of panic, as Blaine scooped Kurt up in his arms.

"Ahh! Blaine put me down!" Kurt ordered, although the effect was lost due to the fact that he was giggling.

"You like it really!" Blaine teased, as he walked back up the bank and gently placed Kurt onto his jacket. He sat down next to the boy, who was glaring at him as best he could without smiling.

"I did not enjoy that!" Kurt huffed, folding his arms and pretending to be annoyed with the curly haired boy.

"So it wasn't even worth it for the view?" Blaine asked, gesturing in front of them.

Kurt glanced up and gasped at the beautiful sight before him. The lake was glittering a dazzling golden colour, as the last few sunbeams of the day kissed the tips of the ripples in the water. The trees had turned into silhouettes and there were two swans swimming across the water creating a V-shape behind them.

"Okay this makes up for it." He whispered.

Blaine smiled and laid back looking at the sky and the first few stars that were beginning to show. His smile grew even larger when he felt Kurt lay down next to him and nest his head on the younger boys shoulder. Blaine reached his hand out and entwined their fingers together.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever just talking laughing and stargazing. Then Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"Crap!" He muttered, sitting up.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"It's almost 10!" Blaine panicked showing Kurt the time.

21:52 read the numbers on the screen.

"Brilliant!" Kurt said sarcastically, standing up and helping Blaine up too.

The boys ran towards Blaine's car and jumped in. Kurt glanced at Blaine when they were on the road and began to giggle.

"What?" Blaine said, smiling at the sound, as he looked from Kurt to the road.

"You look petrified." Kurt stated, between giggles.

"Well, your father did mention he had a shotgun before we left the house! And I'm almost late bringing you home!" Blaine said, panicking.

"Awww sweetheart, don't worry! I won't let him anywhere near you with a shotgun." Kurt reassured, smiling at Blaine as he took the curly haired boy's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He smiled at Kurt as they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel drive way.

Burt was standing on the porch and gave a glance at his watch, a smile and a nod when he saw Blaine's car arrive before turning and heading inside.

It was exactly 10 o'clock. Blaine let out the breath he had been holding pretty much since he left the park. Kurt giggled at him again.

"You're adorable." He stated, smiling fondly at the dark haired boy.

"I don't even come close to you!" Blaine replied, without missing a beat. Kurt blushed as Blaine got out and walked round the car to open his door.

They walked up the path toward the porch together, both smiling giddily. They stopped when they reached the door and turned to each other.

"I had a wonderful evening, Blaine, thank you." Kurt whispered, gazing into the warm pools of honey.

"Your welcome Kurt, I had a wonderful night too! Can we maybe do it again sometime?" Blaine asked hopefully, as he got lost in the oceans of blue.

"I'd like that." Kurt admitted, smiling brightly at the boy.

"Great!" Blaine beamed, smiling down at their linked hands. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, after a short while, gazing up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed, smiling at him.

They slowly leant towards each other, smiling as they went. Their lips met in a gentle and loving, yet still passionate kiss.

And it may be completely cliched but Kurt saw fireworks! As his lips gently moved against Blaine's shivers were sent down his spine. And goose bumps appeared over his skin.

Blaine looped his arm around the small of Kurt's back gently pulling him slightly closer. Kurt ran his hands up the boys arms and felt that he too had goose bumps. This made Kurt smile into the kiss.

They broke apart gently, placing their foreheads together, both boys were grinning happily.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Just standing on Kurt's porch in each others arms.

"I better go in." Kurt said, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Blaine's warm, strong arms.

"Yeah I don't want your dad shooting me or anything!" Blaine joked.

"He won't shoot you!" Kurt said smiling. "See you tomorrow." He added, kissing Blaine again then reluctantly stepped out of the other boys arms and towards the front door. He stood in the doorway and looked back at Blaine, who was still standing in the same spot, gazing adoringly at Kurt. "Text me when your home." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine nodded, stepped toward Kurt and placed another kiss to his lips. Then gave a little wave as he made his way back to his car.

Kurt kept staring at the corner where Blaine's car had disappeared long after it had vanished. He just stood there, leaning against the door frame, smiling.

He sighed contently to himself and went inside.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to _DarrenColfer , eagleshorty2011 , ItsGlee , EnglishGleek , justsayyoulikeklaine , whatmakesyoubeautiful101 _and _Nurse Kate_ for reviewing! I'm so glad you all enjoyed their date :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kurt began his night time routine, humming happily to himself as he did so. Once he'd completed his moisturising session, the chestnut haired boy slid into bed, pulling his phone from the night stand to check if he had revived a message. Nothing. He sighed to himself, sliding further down under the thick duvet. He knew Blaine wouldn't be home quiet yet, it took at least half an hour to get to the boy's house from his own. Kurt placed his phone on top of the bed covers and stared up at the ceiling, pulling every little detail of his date with Blaine out of his mind to marvel at, as he waited for a text from said boy saying he had returned home safely.

A buzzing of his phone broke his train of thought. He picked up his phone and grinned upon seeing the message was from Blaine. He slid his finger across the screen and opened the message.

**Message From Blaine:** 'Hey! Got home fine :) I really enjoyed tonight :) See you tomorrow. Love Blaine Xx'

Kurt just laid there, smiled at his phone, then he tapped out a reply.

**Message To Blaine:** 'Good, good :) I really enjoyed it too :) Night Blaine! Love Kurt Xx'

Seconds after his phone buzzed with a reply.

**Message From Blaine:** 'Sweet dreams Xx'

**Message To Blaine:** 'Sleep tight Xx'

Kurt placed his phone into the docking station to charge, then snuggled down into the blankets and drifted of into dreamland, with a smile gracing his features.

* * *

Blaine sighed, smiling to himself as he settled into bed. He placed his phone into the docking station to charge. As he did so, he noticed a note on his night stand. He gently lifted the note from the table top and placed his glasses back on so he could read it.

_'Dear B,_

_I've had to go back home. I won't bother you with the details, but I just needed to be there._

_I hope your date with our dearest Kurtsie went according to plan, or better than planned, preferably the latter! I will be expecting a phone call tomorrow afternoon from you, telling me how it went! And failing to do this, Mr Anderson, will result in me ringing my dear friend Kurt and asking him how he thought it went!_

_I'm not sure when I'll be able to visit again, but you know where I am if you need me. And I expect you to actually tell me if you need me Blaine! I'm not telepathic!_

_I love you B, see you, when I see you._

_Love your fellow curly haired goober Xx'_

Blaine frowned slightly, at the letter in his hands. 'What had happened to make her leave so suddenly?' 'If Marie's not willing to tell me, then I won't push for an answer.' 'But it's just very unlike her to suddenly disappear like that.' Blaine shook his head and removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table with the letter.

He sunk down into his bed covers, and stared at the ceiling. He began playing over the events of his date, with Kurt in his head.

He smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared on the boy's porch. He knew it sounded silly but when Kurt's lips had met his, he could've sworn he saw fireworks!

Just thinking about it was making goose bumps appear on his skin, and a funny feeling in his stomach occur.

Was this, dare he say it, love?

* * *

**I'm going to a meet and greet with McFly on the 21st of July! AHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITEEEEEEEEED! Haha ^_^**

**Review Please Xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to _justsayyoulikeklaine , IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside , eagleshorty2011 , Gleek182 , Nurse Kate , DarranColfer_ and _EnglishGleek_ for reviewing! I love you guys :D**

**I'm so so so so so soooooooo sorry I havn't updated in like... FOREVER! But I've had this horrid cold/flu thing that's messed with my head, and for the pass few days I've had about the same imagination copassity as a door handle. So everything I wrote was just a pile of poop. But hopefully this is half decent enough for you all to not delete this story from your alerts and favourites and to disown me as an author. I hope that won't be the case, I love you guys! All of you! Yes every single reader! Even YOU! :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 41! :D**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning smiling. Smiling because he'd dreamt of a certain chestnut haired boy underneath the starry night sky. Blaine sighed contently to himself and began to get ready for school, the whole time a giddy smile on his face.

Once he was washed and dressed and his bag was crammed full of books, the curly haired boy silently opened his bedroom door. He listened. He could hear his parents in the kitchen talking about work. 'Some things never change.' He thought to himself bitterly.

Blaine clicked his bedroom door shut behind him and took a deep breath. If he was quick and quiet enough he'd be able to sneak out of the house un-noticed. He didn't want his parents to ruin this walking-on-air, happy-go-lucky, on-cloud-nine mood he was in.

He took another deep breath, in a vain attempt to calm himself. Then he bolted down the staircase and stopped in front of the door. Just out of sight of anyone who may be in the kitchen. Sandra and Victor we're still talking as they had been before, obviously not noticing their son rush down the stairs.

Blaine slowly turned the brass door handle and disappeared into the early morning sunlight. He ducked into his car and sped off down the road.

As he drove, his stomach began to rumble. The curly haired boy glanced at the clock in the car. 6:38. 'Wow! I did get up early.' 'I need some breakfast.' Blaine thought, as he glanced at the shops he passed, as he drove down the almost deserted streets if Lima.

He stopped at the Lima Bean where he had picked up Kurt's favourite coffee order the other day, and ordered himself some food and a medium drip. Blaine sat at the seat by the window looking out at passing cars and pedestrians.

The boy sat there, pondering on how he was going to properly introduce Kurt to his parents.

The time went on, the sun slowly etching that little bit higher in the sky, and Blaine was just finishing the last few drops of his coffee. He glanced at his phone 7:16 read the numbers. Blaine walked up to the barrister behind the counter and ordered two more coffees. A medium drip, and a non-fat mocha. The boy thanked the barrister and made his way back to his car. He continued the drive to school with the smell of coffee, the sound of his iPod gently floating through the car and the memory of the amazing feeling he had, had the whole way through his date with Kurt last night.

* * *

Kurt arrived at school, Wednesday morning, a little irritated. He had received several phone calls this morning from the glee girls asking how his date with Blaine went. Don't get him wrong he was dying to gush to them about how perfect it had been, but he just wanted to stay in that walking-on-air, happy-go-lucky, on-cloud-nine mood for that little bit longer. But being bombarded with questions, as soon as he woke up, really killed the feeling.

The chestnut haired boy sighed irritably as he entered the school building. But he couldn't help but smile when he spotted a curly haired boy, standing by his locker, with a coffee cup in his hand and a adoring smile tugging at his lips. Kurt strolled up to Blaine, all the frustration just melting away with each step.

"Hey." Blaine breathed softly, when Kurt came to a halt in front of him.

"Hey." Kurt whispered back, smiling.

"I got you this." Blaine declared softly, extending his arm holding the non-fat mocha toward Kurt.

"You didn't have to." Kurt protested lightly, but took the cup anyway.

"I know. I wanted to though." He replied, glancing down at his feet bashfully causing his thick framed glasses to slide down his nose slightly, he pushed them back to their original position again as he looked up, smiling fondly at Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt breathed, taking a sip from the cup. The walking-on-air, happy-go-lucky, on-cloud-nine feeling was returning with every second of being in Blaine's company.

The boys chatted contently together, as Kurt fiddled with things in his locker.

The bell for the start of classes sounded through the halls. Blaine walked Kurt to class, then disappeared in the direction of his history class, with a parting smile and a promise to see him at lunch.

Kurt sat contently in geography, nursing the coffee Blaine had gotten him, just wondering how he got so lucky.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek , eagleshorty2011 , Nurse Kate , Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss _and _DarrenColfer_ for reviewing! :D**

**Last day of school tomorrow! Next week is work experience, then it's the six week summer holiday and then I'm in year 11! AHHH OLDEST IN THE SCHOOL! I remember when I joined in year 7 and I saw the year 11's and was like 'Ahhh there big and scary! I'll stay out of their way!' Now _I'm_ the big scary year 11! Grrrr Haha :P**

**Enjoy Chapter 42, My lovely readers! :D**

* * *

"Kurt aren't you coming?" Brittany questioned, nodding towards the canteen when she noticed Kurt wasn't following her and the other Cheerios.

"No, I said I'd meet Blaine here." Kurt explained.

Santana let out a low whistle.

"What?" Kurt asked, panicking slightly.

"You've got it bad Hummel!" She said, but her tone wasn't mocking it was proud.

Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow in silence.

Brittany grinned and nodded in agreement at Santana's comment.

Kurt still stood staring at his friends with a look of utter confusion on his face. A bit like Blaine's face whenever he's asked about anything to do with cooking.

"You _love_ him Kurt!" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "_Anyone_ can see that!"

Kurt's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in realisation. Then his face flushed pink and he ducked his head, smiling.

"Funny how you're not arguing!" Santana teased.

"Arguing with what?" Sounded a voice from down the corridor.

Kurt's head shot up to see Blaine walking towards him, smiling.

"Nothing!" Santana chimed, innocently flashing Blaine a smile. "Come on Brit Brit, Quinn said she wanted to talk to us." The two girls linked pinkies and walked down the hall, away from the boys.

"What was _that_ about?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh nothing!" Kurt replied flapping his hand in the air, as if wafting away the convocation he had just had.

"_Okay_…" Blaine said uncertainly, but he didn't let it bother him for long. "Come with me?" He asked hopefully, taking Kurt's hand and gently tugging him down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Kurt questioned, following the adorable boy tugging on his arm.

"You'll see!" Blaine answered simply.

Kurt kept quiet just allowing Blaine to take him wherever it was they were going. After going down a few corridors and past some empty classrooms, they stopped in front of an open doorway that led out to a small garden with large trees, brightly coloured flowers and a bench under the willow tree.

"Wow!" Kurt breathed. So astounded that something so beautiful could be found in McKinley High (well, apart from Blaine). "Blaine how did you know this was here?" Kurt asked, turning to stare at the curly haired boy.

"Um, well, I'm part of the schools Eco club and this is what we work on." He replied nervously, reaching his hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"It's beautiful." Kurt breathed, staring into the beautiful pools of honey.

"Really?" Blaine checked.

Kurt nodded in affirmation.

"Sit with me?" Blaine asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Okay." Kurt replied softly.

Blaine took the other boy's hand again and led him toward the bench under the willow tree. They sat with their sides pressed together and fingers linked.

After a short while of just enjoying each others company, Blaine spoke into the silence.

"Kurt can… can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at their linked fingers.

"You can ask me anything Blaine." Kurt confirmed, giving the shorter boys fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you like me?" Blaine asked, still not looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Of course I do!" Kurt said, a little taken aback by the question. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Kurt admitted softly, nudging the other boy gently with his shoulder.

Blaine looked up and gazed into Kurt's green eyes, searching for the slightest fraction of doubt about what he's just said. He found none. Blaine took a deep breath and swallowed thickly as he turned to properly face Kurt.

"Kurt I like you… a lot. And when I'm around you it feels like all have my worries and stresses have just floated away." He swallowed again, then continued speaking. "Our date last night was amazing! And I want to feel like I did last night again… What I'm trying to say, Kurt, is… will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" He said in a nervous, hopeful tone. His honey hazel eyes gazing up at Kurt with so much hope that if what Blaine had actually said didn't make Kurt's breath get stuck in his throat then that certainly would do the trick.

_"Me?"_ Kurt breathed out in disbelief.

Blaine nodded. "Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever. You move me, Kurt, and I want to spend more time with you. So what do you say? Will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Blaine said, still gazing up at Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt breathed, nodding. "Yes!"

Blaine let out a watery chuckle and gently leaned forward to press his lips against his _boyfriend's_ in a loving, caring, compassionate, kiss.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside_ , _eagleshorty2011_ and _DarrenColfer _for your lovely reviews! :D**

**Sorry there has been such a delay in me updating but I've been on work experience since Monday and I don't finish till Friday. And I didn't realise how tiering work is compared to school! I get in at about 5 ish each evening and just want to go straight to bed! But the people in the office where I work are amusing to be around :) One of them looks like Shrek! And everyone calls him Shrek too :D But yesterday the language was getting a little inopropriate for my ears so Colin suggested we have an office swear box. So now everytime someone in the office swears in my presence they have to put 50p in the box. Lets just say it's fairly full already and it's only been there for a day and a half! And the best thing is I get the money at the end of the week! :D I'm gonna be rich!**

**Anyway Enjoy Chapter 43 my lovely readers! :D**

* * *

The boys sat under the willow tree, chatting quietly to one another.

"Oh goodness! I forgot to ring Marie!" Blaine suddenly said, rummaging in his pocket for his phone. But not removing his arm from around his boyfriend's waist.

"Why do you have to ring her?" Kurt asked, confused.

"She wanted to know how our date went." Answered Blaine, smiling at the adorable confused expression on Kurt's face.

"Why didn't you tell her when you got in?" Kurt asked, still confused.

"She wasn't there." Blaine admitted sadly. At another confused glance from Kurt he explained further. "I got in last night and found a letter from her on my bedside table saying she had to go home unexpectedly. But she wanted a phone call from me to tell her about last night. And If I didn't ring her, she'd ring you!"

"Why did she have to leave unexpectedly?" Kurt asked concerned.

"She didn't say." Blaine admitted.

Kurt took Blaine's phone out of his hand and began searching though the contacts list. He found Marie's number and pressed call, putting it on speaker and holding it between them both, so they could hear the ringing of the phone as they waited for Marie to pick up.

It rang 5 times then they heard the jolly voice of their friend.

"Hey B!" Marie chimed through the phone.

"Hey Marie!" The boys chorused.

"Oh hi Kurt sweetie!" Marie cooed, recognising his voice immediately even along side her best friend's.

"Hey Marie, you okay hun?" Kurt replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not bad, yourself?" She returned.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you."

"So how was last night?" Marie asked, obviously dying to know.

The boys looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Dark." Blaine replied, grinning.

"Opposite of day," Kurt added, smirking.

"Congratulations boys you've just won the most obvious statements of the year award!" Marie said sarcastically.

The two boys started chuckling at how utterly un-amused she sounded.

"Come on guys! Please tell me! Seriously this time. How did your date go?" Marie whined.

"It was magical!" Kurt said dreamily, without hesitation. He blushed when he noticed his boyfriend grinning at him, because he'd blurted it out so suddenly.

"Awwww!" Marie cooed. "B what about you?"

Blaine gazed lovingly at Kurt for a few moments, then simply breathed. "Perfect" Which caused Kurt to blush again.

"Oh you two are just too adorable for your own good!" Marie exclaimed fondly.

"M we have some news to share with you." Blaine admitted.

"Whaaaat?" Marie asked cautiously. "You're not going to tell me you've started gelling your hair again are you?"

"No don't worry! The house is still hair gel free." Blaine reassured, chuckling.

"What is it then boys?" She asked, not sounding at all worried this time.

The two looked at each, other then Kurt spoke up.

"I agreed to be Blaine's boyfriend." He said into the phone.

It was quiet for a moment, then there was a sudden excited squeal that crackled through the receiver, which was followed by a loud crash and the sound of Marie saying.

"Oops, sorry!"

"What was that?" The boys questioned in unison.

"I may have just made my art teacher jump slightly, causing him to throw a box paint tubes across the room." She said guiltily.

The two boys could just imagine her smiling innocently at her probably slightly annoyed teacher.

"But boys I'm so happy for you both! You two really are adorable together!" She said. You could hear it in her voice, she was fighting against another squeal trying to force it's way put of her mouth.

"Thanks M." Blaine said, grinning at his boyfriend next to him.

"M why did you have to leave so suddenly?" Kurt asked after a moment.

They heard her sigh into the phone, but she didn't speak. It was quiet for so long the boys thought she'd put the phone down or something.

"Hawk face." She muttered, quietly.

"Sorry?" The boys chorused, not quite hearing what she'd said.

"It really doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." She reassured.

"Marie if something happened that caused you to have to go home we want to know what it is!" Blaine insisted.

Marie sighed again.

"After you left last night B, your mother told me that if I didn't leave immediately, she would never let you come and visit me ever again." She muttered, sadly.

Kurt felt Blaine suddenly tense up next to him. The porcelain skinned boy looked over at his boyfriend to see his face change, from confusion to anger, so quickly it was actually quite frightening. Blaine was silent for a while, the only things giving away his anger were his expression, and the way he was gradually griping the phone tighter and tighter until his fingers started turning white.

"She did what?" He suddenly boomed, jumping to his feet and startling Kurt.

"Blaine it's alright, it's nothing really!" Marie tried to reassure her enraged friend.

"No Marie! This is not okay! She is not going to get away with this! She's screwed up my life enough already!" He then hung up and began pacing under the willow tree, so much anger and frustration built up and he couldn't let it out.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt as he paced, but stopped dead at the terrified look on his beautiful boyfriends face.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" He said in a rush, dropping to his knees at Kurt's feet and taking the boys hands into his own. "It's just I'm so scared myself!" He chocked out, fighting back tears.

"Scared of what?" Kurt asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Of loosing you!" Blaine admitted quietly. Staring up and Kurt with big eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kurt just looked at him, confused.

Blaine took a steadying breath then began to explain.

"Mum try's to kick anyone out of my life who makes me happy." He paused for a moment contemplating on how to continue. "Do you remember I said a while ago I remembered something?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well when I was at Dalton I had this friend, Sebastian. That's all we were, just friends. But Mum got it into her head that he was my boyfriend. So she quickly pulled me out of Dalton, away from Sebastian and all my other friends and plonked me here in McKinley. I just suddenly remembered how she had suddenly pulled them out of my life, and it scared me. Now she's trying to get rid of Marie. And… and I just can't stand the thought of loosing you, Kurt! I'm so scared!" He breathed the last sentence as the tears spilled over the edges and came racing down his cheeks.

Kurt slid off of the bench to kneel next to his boyfriend and scoop the sobbing boy into his arms. Gently cradling him and whispering soothing words into his curly hair.

"You will never loose me Blaine. Do you hear me? Never! As long as you want me, I'll be here for you! Nothing your mother says, or does is going to change that!" They stayed there. Curled around each other, on the floor of the beautiful garden, comforting one another.

* * *

**I designed this little model on one of the computer drawing programs at work today. It's a little star and in the middle it says 'Another Year Over, But We're Still Together, It's Not Always Easy, But I'm Here Forever! - The Heart Never Lies (McFly)' They are going to make it out of MDF and spray it purple for me to take home :) And I'm going to take it to the McFly meet and greet on Saturday and get the boys to sign it for me :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to _Nurse Kate_ , _eagleshorty2011_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _ImJustDefyingGravityx3_ , _EnglishGleek_ and _Gleek182_ for reviewing! :D**

**My goodness it's been a whole week since I last updated! I do appologise! But I've just been so busy!**

**I finished my week of work experience. You know I said about the swear box that was 50p a swear? Well I got... £14! I was a funny week :')**

**Saturday I went to Birmingham to meet McFly! They are so so sooo lovely! I sadly didn't get time to talk to Danny because people took so long talking to the other three :( But Tom and Dougie said the star I made at work experience was awesome! And Dougie said I was talented :) Tom also gives the most amazing hugs ever! If your are ever offered a Tom Fletcher hug, do NOT turn it down! They are so warm and you feel so safe and loved and they're just the best! :D**

**Yesterday and today I spent with my best friend Rosie. I went to the beach with her and her family yesterday because guess what?... The sun has come out! :O I know shocking isn't it! Sunny in England? Surely not! But yes the sun is out and it's got it's hat on :)**

**So enjoy chapter 44 you lovely readers! Mwah! :)**

* * *

The boys filtered out of their French class, last period with the rest of the students, into the rapidly busying hallways. They headed through the crowd towards Kurt's locker, so he could dump his books before heading to Cheerio practice.

"You not heading home?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, upon noticing the curly haired boy not making any movement to leave.

Blaine looked down at his feet awkwardly and shook his head.

Kurt shot a confused glance at the top of his head.

Upon hearing no answer from his boyfriend Blaine lifted his head to see Kurt's confused expression.

"I don't really want to face mum right now. If I'm not there she can't say or do anything." Blaine muttered, shrugging.

Kurt dropped everything in his hands, into his locker, and reached out to take both of Blaine's hands, not even looking around to see if anyone was looking first.

"Tell you what." Kurt said, smiling reassuringly at the curly haired boy in front of him. "You come and watch the Cheerio's practice, then we can go back to mine for a while. Maybe go out for coffee or something. How's that sound?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hands gently.

"That sounds perfect!" Blaine whispered, smiling at Kurt. "Your perfect." He added, staring doe eyed at his boyfriend.

"Now that was an unnecessary addition of cheese!" Kurt declared, grinning.

"You love it!" Blaine teased.

"That I do." Kurt said softly, smiling at Blaine fondly.

Kurt shut his locker and led the way down the, now empty, hallways towards the school gym.

* * *

Now Blaine knew Kurt was good at cheerleading. But sitting there on the bleachers with no one else around to distract him, Blaine could really appreciate just how beautiful Kurt looked when he was running through the routine. Kurt was completely in the zone but clearly enjoying himself. Blaine would have been feeling really happy and care free that Kurt was so at ease, if it wasn't for the way Kurt's ass looked as he moved. Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to remember how to breath. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Just half an hour and he'd be able to have Kurt to himself. He could last half an hour. He hoped.

* * *

Once Cheerio practice finished and Kurt and the other Cheerios filtered off to the locker rooms to get changed, Blaine made a dash for the door. Planning to get outside in the fresh air to calm his thoughts, so he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Kurt. He'd probably already done it plenty of times before, since he met the gorgeous boy, but he wasn't planning on making it a habit.

The curly haired boy stepped out into the warm rays of sunlight. Taking deep breaths in hope it would calm his raging hormones.

If that didn't work what was about to happen next certainly would.

_"Blaine!"_ Yelled some cheery sounding voices, from across the car park.

Blaine looked up startled. But smiled broadly when he saw seven blue and red blazers running towards him.

He managed to chuckle out a hello to his friends before he was swallowed in a sea of Warbler hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, beaming at, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent and Thad.

"We came to see you Blainers! We missed you!" Jeff replied cheerily, still hugging Blaine around the waist and pinning the curly haired boys arms to his sides.

"I missed you guys too!" Blaine squeaked out, with the air Jeff hadn't squeezed out of his lungs.

"So word on the street says you got yourself a boyfriend." Sebastian said, smirking fondly at Blaine.

Blaine blushed tomato red, nodding. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"How did you guys find out about that?" Blaine asked, looking between the seven Warblers.

"We have our connections" Wes said, in a teasing tone.

"Oh come on guys! Please tell me!" Blaine whined pouting at his friends and giving them his very best puppy dog eyes.

"MARIE!" Jeff suddenly blurted out.

Blaine smirked upon getting him to crack so easily. "I should have guessed."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Trent asked, giving Blaine's shoulder a gentle nudge from next to him.

"His name's Kurt." Blaine said blushing, but smiling at the thought of Kurt.

"So where's Kurt now?" Thad asked.

And at that moment the doors to the school opened and Kurt began to descend the steps. Upon seeing his boyfriend surrounded by people he didn't know, who were all staring up at him, he paused. A little startled. Then he gave them all a small smile, and continued down the stone steps, when he saw Blaine beam up at him in that adorable way.

Once he reached the bottom of the steps Blaine came to his side and linked their fingers together.

"Guys..." Blaine said to his friends, grinning. "This is Kurt." He gestured his free hand to the boy at his side. "Kurt these are my friends from Dalton." Blaine gestured his hand back to the seven Warblers.

"Oh so _your_ the Warblers!" Kurt said remembering the convocation he had, had with Blaine's grandmother, Emily.

"That's us!" David exclaimed.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU KURT!" Jeff yelled, suddenly lunging forward and swallowing Kurt up into a bone crushing hug.

"_Oof_." was the noise that Kurt made, as the air got knocked out of him by the blonde boy's impact. "It's nice to meet you too…" He paused not knowing the boys name.

"Jeff." The boy mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Jeff."

Jeff pulled away, then turned to the other Warblers. "This is Thad, Trent, David, Wes and Sebastian" He introduced pointing to each Warbler as he named them. "And this is my boyfriend Nick!" Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's waist as he said it, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Kurt said politely, smiling at them all.

"We'd love to stay and chat, for a while longer guys, but we've got to get going." said Blaine, apologetically.

"Yeah we better be heading back to Dalton." Wes agreed.

"It was nice to see you again Blaine." David informed.

"Just don't leave it so long next time." Sebastian added.

"No I'll visit Dalton sometime soon don't worry." Blaine reassured his friend.

They all exchanged more hugs with Kurt and Blaine and then said their goodbyes, heading across the car park.

Kurt turned his head to smile at Blaine fondly, as he waved to the retreating forms of his friends. When the blazers had disappeared around the corner, Blaine turned to find Kurt just smiling at him.

_"What?"_ Blaine asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You miss Dalton don't you." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah I do. But there's something McKinley has that Dalton doesn't." Blaine said smirking.

"Slushie facials?" Kurt teased.

"No." Blaine chuckled. "Although I did tend to get a lot of them before I met you." He said thinking about it.

"So what's grotty old McKinley got, that dapper Dalton doesn't?"

"You." Blaine said simply, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to ImJustDefyingGravityx3 , EnglishGleek , ItsGlee , DarrenColfer and AnneCpc for reviewing! Thank you all for your lovely kind words! It really makes my day :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! LessThanThree**

**Not much to tell you today so enjoy chapter 45! :D**

* * *

The boys arrived at Kurt's house a while later. As they passed through the doorway, they could hear: loud crashes of pans; bangs of cupboard doors and rustling of packets coming from the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Blaine mouthed to the chestnut haired boy.

Kurt shrugged, looking just as confused. He slowly crept toward the kitchen door, picking up an umbrella that was by the coat stand as he went.

Blaine's eyes widened and he tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. Kurt turned to look at him.

"What's that for?" Blaine whispered, pointing at the umbrella Kurt was holding as if he was ready to batter someone half to death with it.

"You never know! It could be a burglar or a murderer or something! I might need to protect myself!" Kurt whispered back.

"What about me?" Blaine whispered, panicking slightly.

Kurt looked around, picked up the baseball bat Finn had left in the hallway a while ago and shoved it into Blaine's hands.

"Better?" He whispered to the curly haired boy.

Blaine nodded, his curls bouncing around his face.

The two of them silently stepped toward the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Both holding their 'weapons' firmly in their grasp.

Once they were right next to the doorway, but not in sight of whoever was making the noise in the kitchen, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"On three." He mouthed, holding up three fingers.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"One." They mouthed together, getting ready to jump out into the doorway.

"Two."

"Three!" They both leapt out into the doorway, screaming and yelling.

The intruder in the kitchen had been rummaging through a cupboard behind the large kitchen table. So the boys couldn't see them. But the two had defiantly managed to startle them. The guy let out a yelp of surprise, which was followed by a loud thump and an "ouch". Kurt's eyes widened as he recognised the voice.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned.

Finn's head popped up over the table top. He was rubbing his head and was shooting a confused look at Kurt and Blaine.

"Dude what's with the yelling? You startled me! And I hit my head!" He whined, continuing to rub his head as he stood up. "And why do you have and umbrella and my baseball bat, like you're going to start smashing stuff up?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"We thought you were a burglar or something!" Kurt said, a little angry that his brother had managed to make him look so stupid without really trying.

Finn just looked at his brother as if he'd completely lost the plot.

Blaine started chuckling from next to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"Nothing, sorry." Blaine said, still grinning.

"No, come on! What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"It's just you though Finn was a burglar or a murderer!" Blaine declared, clearly trying to suppress a wave of giggles.

At hearing this Finn started chuckling too. "Seriously bro? Me a burglar or a murderer? Are you feeling okay?" He said, still laughing lightly.

"I didn't know it was you Finn!" Kurt informed, but even he had a smile tugging at his lips.

"So what are you doing exactly? Apart from making a mess and making Kurt think you're a burglar." Blaine asked Finn, smirking a little at the last bit and it earnt himself a light hit on the arm from Kurt.

"I'm off to Puck's for the night and he said bring snacks but I can only find those!" He pointed to the small pile of packets on the kitchen table. "I remember there being loads more than just that! But I can't find anything else." He complained.

Kurt sighed. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but, Carol put a load of stuff that was in the cupboard under the oven, into the cupboard in the living room next to the TV."

"Aw thanks dude!" Finn shouted back to his brother, as he practically sprinted to the living room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with amused expressions as the heard a cheer, sound from the living room.

Finn returned to the kitchen with an armful of snack packets. He scooped them all into a big bag along with the other ones that were on the table top.

"Right got to go guys! See you tomorrow some time!" Finn shouted to them as he shut the front door.

Blaine was still giggling slightly even though Finn had now gone.

"Oh shut up you!" Kurt said grinning, as he gave Blaine a little shove to the shoulder. "Go put these back." He tossed the umbrella and the baseball bat into his boyfriends arms, turned him around and pushed the giggling boy out into the hallway.

Kurt then began repairing the damage Finn had caused in the kitchen.

He was just placing the last of the pans into their cupboards, when he felt strong arms snake around his torso from behind. It made him jump at first, but when he looked down and recognised who the arms belonged to, he relaxed back into his boyfriends chest.

Blaine nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt let himself get lost in the sensations he was feeling: The gentle nuzzle of Blaine's nose; the cold, hard frames of his glasses pressed against his skin; the tickling of his bouncy curls; the softness of Blaine's warm breath ghosting over Kurt's neck, and that contrasting with the feeling of his glasses was making goose bumps erupt over his skin, and the feeling of Blaine's strong arms, holding him close, gave Kurt such a strong sense of safety it was almost a little overwhelming.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine asked softly, interrupting Kurt's train of thought.

Kurt turned in the boy's arms to look at him, he loosely looped his own arms around the shorter boy's neck and just gazed at him. Taking in just how beautiful his boyfriend really was.

His jaw line was strong and masculine and Kurt could faintly see stubble that had started to show after a day; his skin was a beautiful olive colour; his strong toned muscles that were often shown off by a tight fitting polo with short sleeves; his glossy dark curls, sprouting out all over the place in a way that Kurt just loved; his nerdy dress sense with the bowties, the thick black glasses, the suspenders and the cardigans Kurt just found so darn adorable; and then there were Blaine's eyes. Kurt could get lost in those beautiful golden eyes forever, just watching the flecks of green dance around his pupils and they were framed by gorgeously long, dark lashes.

But none of that was what Kurt found most beautiful about Blaine. What Kurt found most beautiful about his boyfriend was the boy he had discovered underneath this beautiful exterior. Kurt had discovered a gentle, caring, funny, loving boy who was a little insecure and shy with parents who, in Kurt's opinion, don't really have the right to call themselves Blaine's parents. Especially that mother of his. But a boy who he was rapidly falling in love with. And that boy was stood in his house, in his kitchen, in his arms and in his heart.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you to _IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside_ , _EnglishGleek_ , _AnneCpc_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _Gleek182_ and _ImJustDefyingGravityx3 _for reviewing! I love you guys! :D**

**Okay guess where I went yesterday? ... The Making Of Harry Potter Studios! XD It really was (excuse the pun) magical! :D If you like Harry Potter and you get the chance to go, GO! It's sooo worth it! I wanted to buy a Gryffindor hoodie but they only had L and XL sizes left and I tryed the Large and it just swamped me :( So I'm ging to look and see it they sell it on the website :)**

**Okay this chapter took too long to write because I just didn't know how to write their mild makeout session. Please, none of you ask for smut unless you want to wait a melenium to get it! I like to write fluff! Definatly not smut :/ I hope it doesn't suck too much :/**

**Enjoy Chapter 46 my lovely readers! :D**

* * *

Blaine was still looking at Kurt expectantly, still holding him tightly in his strong arms, still smiling softly at him.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Kurt asked eventually.

Blaine thought for a moment. Then said with a nervous smile. "Cuddle on the sofa and watch a film with you."

Kurt smiled. "I can do the cuddles." He said. "But I'm afraid I don't have a fancy cinema room like someone I know." He added, teasingly.

"I don't mind." Blaine chimed, innocently.

"Okay you go pick a film and put it on, while I go and change." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine's attempt to look innocent.

Blaine nodded, pressed a feather light kiss to his boyfriends nose and disappeared into Kurt's living room. Kurt smiled at the gesture as he watched his boyfriend's, rather gorgeous, ass saunter out of the room. Once he'd recollected his thoughts, he dashed down the stairs, to his room, to change.

* * *

When Kurt returned from changing out of his Cheerios uniform and into a pair of charcoal grey skinny jeans (that he picked specially because they hugged his ass in just the right way, but there's no reason he should tell Blaine that's why he picked them), paired with a crisp, white, slim fitting button down shirt. It was a simple outfit for Kurt, but he didn't want to appear to Blaine like he was trying to hide from him by adding too many layers. So after a hell of a lot of debating he decided to go with simple but stylish.

Because he had taken so long deciding his outfit choice, when he stepped into the living room he expected Blaine to have picked a film and be sitting on the sofa ready to click play when his boyfriend returned. But no, that wasn't the case. Blaine was in fact sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by DVD cases.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the sight as he moved toward the curly haired boy. "Blaine, what _are_ you doing?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with helpless puppy eyes. But Kurt didn't miss the way his golden eyes raked up and down his body for a moment admiring Kurt's outfit choice. "I can't pick!" He whined, trying not to get distracted by how gorgeous Kurt looked in those jeans, looking back at the DVD's sadly.

Kurt smiled at how much Blaine resembled a five year old in that moment, apart from the staring at his outfit. He sat down next to the boy and looked at the DVD's scattered across the floor. He grinned as he noticed most of them were Disney films. Then he spotted one of Carol's films that made him chuckle. "Really Blaine? Mean Girls?"

"What? It's an awesome film!" Blaine defended. "And you can talk I spotted _Twilight_ in that DVD rack! I'm ashamed of your taste in films!" He added, shaking his head at the chestnut haired boy.

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment, then he ducked his head, blushing, and muttered. "That's… um… Carol's."

"Yeah sure it is." Blaine said, teasingly.

It was silent for a short moment. "How about Aristocats, I haven't seen that in a while." Kurt suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah okay." Blaine agreed, smiling.

Blaine gathered up all the extra DVD's and placed them back on the rack. While Kurt put Aristocats into the DVD player. Blaine plonked himself down on the sofa first and let himself admire how utterly gorgeous Kurt's ass looked in those jeans. 'Surely he picked those deliberately to torture me.' He thought to himself. Next thing he knew Kurt was curled up next to him and was pressing play. Blaine sighed contently and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

Blaine wasn't really concentrating on the film. His attention was on the way his and Kurt's legs were tangled together on the foot stall. And the way the fabric of Kurt's jeans hugged the boys legs, ass and hips in all the right ways. Blaine began to trace the stitches of the clothing, very lightly, with the tip of his finger.

* * *

Kurt wasn't really concentrating on the film. His attention was on the softness of Blaine's curls, as he threaded his fingers through the curly jungle on top of his boyfriend's head. Kurt really _was_ developing an obsession with them. He was also a little distracted from the film by the strong muscles he could feel in the boy's shoulders under the fabric of his polo.

Kurt was about to make an attempt to actually _watch_ the film, and just absentmindedly card his fingers through Blaine's hair, when he suddenly felt a feather light touch just below his knee. Kurt looked down to see Blaine trailing his finger up the seam of his jeans, right up to his hip and back down again. The dark haired boy kept doing this for what Kurt thought was a lifetime. The feather light touches were sending little electric shocks through Kurt's body. The sensations were making the chestnut haired boy have to work extremely hard to keep his hormones under control.

Just as Kurt thought he could bare it without thrusting his hips up into the air. Blaine's fingers moved from the outside of Kurt's leg, to the seam on the inside of the boy's thigh.

Kurt couldn't control the groan that erupted from his throat at the sudden change of sensations.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a surprised expression, making Kurt blush. Blaine still had his fingers on the seam of Kurt's inner trouser leg. He glanced down at his hand then back up at Kurt's face. He moved his fingers up slightly towards Kurt's zipper. His boyfriend let out a whimper. The sound made Blaine smirk in the most god damn _sinful_ way.

Kurt suddenly lunged forward and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. Blaine kissed back eagerly. He shifted so he was straddling Kurt's lap. The chestnut haired boy smiled into the kiss.

After a while Kurt broke the kiss for air, he noticed as he did so Blaine kept leaning towards his lips like a magnet. Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kurt fibbed, not wanting to tell Blaine how adorable he found the magnet thing, in fear he might not do it again if he knew he was doing it.

Blaine didn't look convinced but he leaned forward and started peppering kisses along his boyfriends jaw, slowly working his way down to the gorgeous porcelain skin of Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit down, hard, on his bottom lip trying to suppress the moans that were threatening to escape his lips at the feeling of Blaine kissing, nipping, biting and licking his neck. He was doing quite well, until the curly haired boy bit down on a sensitive part of his neck, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a strangled moan, gripping his hands into the luscious curls in front of him. He felt Blaine chuckle against his neck, hot breath causing goose bumps to erupt over Kurt's porcelain skin. Blaine then trailed his tongue up the side of Kurt's neck to just behind the boy's ear.

"You're _so_ beautiful." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned his head to look Blaine in the eye. "Have you seen yourself?" He said, his voice breathy.

Blaine chuckled again and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. The curly haired boy was still straddling his boyfriends lap.

Kurt began running his fingertips lightly up and down Blaine's back, causing Blaine to shiver.

The chestnut haired boy lifted his boyfriend's chin so he could press their lips together. Blaine smiled into the kiss as he turned Kurt around slightly, so that he was lying down on the sofa. Blaine settled gently on top of his boyfriend so their chests were flush against each other. They continued sharing kisses, some deep and passionate, some light and sweet.

Kurt ran his hands down his boyfriends back and settled his hands lightly on his gorgeous ass. His mind was screaming and jumping up and down with excitement that he was actually touching this beautiful boy's sexy ass! But he quickly silenced it and tried not to get too ahead of himself.

They were so lost in each other, that neither boy didn't hear a key turn in the lock of the front door.

* * *

**A few of you have said you like reading my A/N's so if you want you could follow me on :)**

**_twitter:_ AbsoluteGoober**

**_Tumblr:_ curlyhairedgoober . tumblr . com _(just delete the spaces)_**

**_Instagram:_ AbsoluteGoober**

**Enjoy looking at little bits of my life :)**

**Review Please Xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you to _ItsGlee_ , _EnglishGleek_ , _AnneCpc_ , _ImJustDefyingGravityx3_ , _DarrenColfer_ , my two anonymous reviewers , _Nurse Kate_ and _ya-they-were-all-yellow_ for reviewing! :)**

**I bought myself two pairs of blank white canvas shoes the other day and I'm decorating them :) I've started on the StarKid pair :) I've put pictures on Instagram, twitter and tumblr :) I bought some pens yesterday so I can add some COLOUR! :D I'm not sure what to do on the other pair though ;/ I was thinking maybe McFly, If you have any ideas of what I could draw on the other pair of shoes let me know and I shall take all the options into consideration XD**

**Enjoy Chapter 47 you lovely, lovely lot :D**

* * *

The front door creaked open, the boys still didn't hear. Heavy footsteps padded slowly along the hall rug, the boys continued sharing kisses. The footsteps stopped for a moment. Then came the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway of the living room.

Kurt gave a yelp at the sudden unexpected noise, accidentally making Blaine jump causing him to fall off of him, onto the floor with an "Oof".

Both boys looked towards the doorway to see Burt Hummel standing there with a stern but awkward expression.

Blaine couldn't move, or speak, or anything. The only thing he managed to do was look down at the floor and do an impression of tomato.

"Dad I can explain!" Kurt suddenly blurted.

"No Kurt, I don't want to know!" Burt insisted, he too was blushing. "We'll talk about this later." He declared, looking at his son, who was now blushing just like the other two occupants of the room.

Kurt nodded looking down at the floor.

Burt left the room and it was silent for a few moments. Then Blaine began to chuckle.

"Well that killed the mood a bit." He said quietly, still chuckling.

Kurt smiled at the curly haired boy, then leaned forward from his spot on the sofa, to gently cup his boyfriend's cheek in his hand so Blaine was looking him in the eye.

"You're so perfect." Kurt whispered, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"So are you." Blaine breathed, without hesitation. He slowly closed the small gap between the two of them, meeting Kurt's lips in a chaste, sweet, gentle kiss. "Would you agree that it would be wise to just cuddle on the sofa and actually watch the film now? In case your Dad comes back." Blaine asked quietly, when they had broken from the kiss.

Kurt pouted, but nodded in agreement. He shuffled back into the sofa and opened his arms out to Blaine. The curly haired boy grinned and clambered up onto the sofa, settling in between Kurt's long, outstretched legs with his back resting against the taller boy's chest. Kurt's arms came and snaked around Blaine's middle, holding him close. Blaine smiled, he felt so loved and safe here in Kurt's arms. The dark haired boy sighed in contentment. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and they, finally, began to watch, what was left of, the film.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys :/ But brace yourselves for the awkward 'talk' Burt will have with the boys :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside , EnglishGleek , my anonymous reviewer , Gleek182 , AnneCpc and DarrenColfer for your lovely reviews :)**

**On Monday my Mum and I had arranged to go and see 'Magic Mike' at the cinema. And I thought 'Oh this'll be okay, just me and my mum going to watch a film about male strippers, not too cringy because my mum's quite cool.' :) So we were on the bus heading down to Gunwarf and when we were almost there Mum says to me "Oh by the way, we're meeting Nan and Granddad when we get there." And I was just thinking we'd go shopping with them for a bit (because my Nan is a MAJOR shop'o'holic) then me and Mum would go in and see 'Magic Mike' and they would either go home, keep shopping or come in but see a different film.**

**So we arrived in Gunwarf and headed toward the cinema to get out tickets (like we always do) and just as I'm about to go up the stairs to go into the cinema I hear my Nan's voice talking to my Mum. I look round and both my grandparents are coming into the cinema with us. So I just think 'Okay they must be seeing a different film. Surely Granddad doesn't want to see 'Magic Mike' he'd hate it.' So we entered the cinema and me and Mum bought our tickets, but as we're choosing our seats Mum said to the guy "We want to all sit together, the four of us, but we're paying seperatly." I just stare at her compleatly speachless! My Granddad was going to watch 'Magic Mike with us. A film about male strippers. WHAT THE HELL! We start to walk toward the screen our film is in and Mum and I are a little in front of my Grandparents, so I whisper to her "Does Granddad know what this film is about?" to which my Mum replies "I think so. Well I told your Nan that it was about male strippers and it's not his sort of film. But he's here now so either he's not bothered by it, which I don't think is the case, or she hasn't told him." Then I just say "This is going to be SO cringy!"**

**So we sit down in our seats it went me, Granddad, Nan, Mum. So I lucked out -.- Mum and Nan are nattering away about my Mum's new hair cut and Me and Granddad are just sat there awkwardly. Then he turns to me and says "So what's this film about then? Nan said it's comedy but that's all she knew." and I was just like "O_O What? You don't know what this film's about?" in a really sqeaky voice. He replies "No, don't you really know?" A this moment I am panicing. MAJORLY! So I quickly say. "Mum knows what it's about." and try and make myself as small as possible until the film starts. I thought the film was actually rather good :) It was a little bit dark in places (drugs, alcohol and violence) but apart from those bits it was good :) And I didn't know that Matt Bom****er was in it! Not until his lovely face appeared on the big screen and I fangirled a little. :) But it was safe to say my Granddad did NOT enjoy the film. He came out and said "That was discusting!" and stormed off. I couldn't help but laugh, I know I shouldn't, but he as acting like a toddler who had been made to eat his vegetables :) Although he did kind of ruin the day out for me and Mum it was meant to be just a day out for the two of us. But then Nan had invited herself along and brought misery guts with her. Now don't get me wrong I love my Granddad by he has gotten so grumpy as he's gotten older! Oh well. I suggest you go and see 'Magic Mike' If you are 15+ and don't mind sex sceans, nudity and swearing.**

**Yesterday I went to the Hawk Conservancy Trust . It was amazing! If you like birds this place is well worth a visit. All the workers are so passionate about the birds it's quite heart warming :) And they do displays were they bring the birds out so they can fly around while they tell you about them :) It's very very good :) If you live in England or are visiting at any time go to this place! All the money they raise goes towards stopping birds going extinct and they are actually successfully bringing some birds back from extinction in England :) Their website is hawkconservancy . org (just delete the spaces :) It was so good I got to hold an owl (it was so cute!), I got to fly a Harris Hawk (so cool) and I almost got hit in the head by a vulture during one of the displays :D Good day ;) There are photos on my instagram :)**

**Okay wow that was a long ramble sorry guys. Enjoy chapter 48 :D Love you all :)**

* * *

The ending credits rolled up on the screen. The two boys still cuddling on the sofa.

Kurt sighed. "I'm scared to move." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine tilted his head back so he could look at Kurt with a confused expression. "Why?" He questioned.

"I'm scared my Dad's going to pounce on either of us, if we leave this room, for a 'talk'." Kurt explained, using air quotations for the last word.

Blaine started chuckling.

"What?"

"I'm meant to be the one who's scared of your Dad, not you."

"Oh shut up." Kurt said, jokingly, giving Blaine a little shove in the chest as the boy had now turned around and was facing him. "You know I'm not actually scared of my Dad. I'm scared of how cringe worthy this 'talk' is going to be." He said, hiding his face in his hands.

At that moment Burt arrived in the doorway again. "Can I see to you both in the kitchen now please."

The two boys looked at each other, then nodded up at the man in the doorway. Burt disappeared towards said room.

Blaine slowly stood up. His legs suddenly feeling like someone had performed the jelly legs jinx on them. He swallowed thickly and looked at Kurt.

"Hey, don't worry! We'll get through this together." Kurt reassured his boyfriend, when he noticed a bit of fear in his beautiful golden honey eyes.

Blaine nodded and took a deep shaky breath. Kurt reached out his hand and linked their fingers together. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. He took another deep breath then asked. "You ready?"

"For the most cringe-worthy discussion I'm ever going to have in my life?" Kurt joked. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kurt lead the way towards the kitchen. It felt like the longest walk he had ever had to make in his life.

When they finally reached the kitchen Burt was already sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee clasped in his hands, waiting for the boys. When he saw them, he gestured for them to sit down on the two chairs opposite him. The boys obeyed and sat down, not letting their linked hands separate in fear that if they did they'd float away from each other, or something, and this talk was not something either of them could do on their own.

Burt cleared his throat and placed his mug on the table top. Everyone was silent for a while. Burt unsure of how to start this convocation and Kurt and Blaine feeling too awkward to speak. Finally Burt broke the silence. "So are you two like, together or?"

"We're together, Sir." Blaine informed his boyfriend's father. "Today I asked Kurt if he'd do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend. And he said yes."

"Good, right, that's good." Burt paused again, pondering on what to say next. "You're both happy aren't you?"

"Yes!" Both boys chorused.

"Dad I have never been this happy before! Blaine means so much to me. I know it's still early days, but I honestly don't know what I did without him." Kurt explained, looking at his boyfriend the whole time.

"I see. And you Kiddo? Do you feel the same?" Burt asked Blaine.

"Defiantly! Mr Hummel your son is my light at the end of the tunnel. I was so lost before I met him, so full of worries and stresses. But when I'm with Kurt, all of that simply floats away and is replaced by happiness and a feeling of belonging and safety. I need him." Blaine expressed, while gazing lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"Right, that's good to know. Okay boys I've got no problem with the two of you being together and if either of you need to talk to someone Carol and I are here for you both. But when you're in my house, you go by my rules. Okay?"

Both boys nodded, looking at the table top.

"Okay, First if the pair of you are in Kurt's room, I want the door to be kept open." Burt declared.

"Dad!" Kurt screeched, blushing like a beetroot.

"Look I don't know what it is you two… do when you're alone, but I want that door kept open if you're both in there." Burt explained, blushing slightly.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who had a light blush dusting his cheeks, but it was nowhere near as bad as his own.

"Second." Burt continued. "Let me or Carol know if you're going somewhere together that isn't here after school."

Both boys nodded.

"And third, I expect to see both of you at Friday night dinner from now on." Burt added smiling.

Kurt got very excited about this, bouncing up and down in his seat wearing a huge grin. Blaine was sitting their a little confused. Burt seamed to notice this in Blaine's expression, so he explained.

"Friday night dinner is our dinner as a whole family." He said softly.

Blaine's eyes widened in realisation. He was speechless. This man, Kurt's father, was inviting him to a family dinner. Not just the once but from now on. This was almost too much for Blaine to handle. His father, Victor Anderson, had never even greeted any of Blaine's friends with a friendly 'hello'. Let alone inviting them to family meals (Not that we have family meals unless Cooper's there but you get the point).

Next thing Blaine knew Kurt was tugging him by their, still clasped, hands towards the boy's bedroom.

"I'm just going to grab my bag." Blaine whispered in the boy's ear. Kurt nodded and continued down the steps to his room.

Blaine walked down the hallway and scooped up his bag from the floor. As he made his way back to Kurt's room, he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. Burt was still sitting there drinking his coffee, but he was also reading a paper now.

"Mr Hummel." Blaine said.

Burt looked up at the curly haired boy in the doorway, waiting for him to say something else.

"Um… thank you." Blaine stuttered.

"No Blaine, thank you. I've never seen Kurt as happy as he is when he's with you. Just promise me you'll look after him." Burt replied.

"Of course Mr Hummel. I'd never let anything happen to Kurt he means far too much for me to let him get hurt." Blaine answered.

"Good to hear Kiddo." Burt said smiling.

Blaine turned to head across the hall to Kurt's room.

"Oh Blaine?" Burt called after the boy.

Blaine soon appeared back in the doorway.

"Call me Burt." The man said smiling.

Blaine grinned. "Of course Mr Hu… I mean Burt. Thank you."

And he bounced off down the steps to Kurt's room, making sure the door was open at the top. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he ran and tackle hugged his gorgeous boyfriend, who was fiddling with his iPod, and started planting kisses to whatever part of Kurt's face he could reach.

"Ah! Blaine what are you doing?!" Kurt giggled, trying to push Blaine off of him. "What's made you act like an over excited puppy all of a sudden?"

"You!" Blaine shouted, and he actually licked Kurt's face this time, like a puppy.

"Ughh Blaine!" Kurt said in disgust but he was ginning widely. "Ahh!" The taller boy let out a little scream as Blaine knocked them to the floor. "Blaine, no stop! Stop licking me!" Kurt yelled between giggles. "You are not a dog!" Kurt was now using all his strength to push Blaine away, so he was just out of licking reach. Blaine whined at this. "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes." Kurt said, Blaine added a pout to the puppy eyes after hearing this. "Ugh surely it's illegal to be that cute. Just don't lick me!" Kurt warned, then surged forward and captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. Blaine smiled, finally getting what he wanted (well what fun is it if you do things the easy way).

* * *

**I wanted this to be more awkward and cringy but it didn't really work :( Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you to _Gleek182_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _AnneCpc_ , _NurseKate_ and _ImJustDefyingGravityx3 _for reviewing :)**

**I finally saved up enough money today to order Chris Colfer's Book 'The Land Of Staries: The Wishing Spell' AND A PAIR OF PINK DARREN CRISS SUNGLASSES! :D Woooooooooooooo!**

**I wish I could have been at LeakyCon to see AVP3D:AVPSY :( Why does England have to be so far away from EVERYTHING! :( But I can't WAIT for it to go up on YouTube! :D Lets just say I'm a little excited :)**

**I've almost finished my StarKid shoes :) I shall upload pics to twitter, instagram and tumblr once I've written the last few quotes on :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 49! Love you all :) mwah! :***

* * *

The boys continued sharing kisses. Blaine still pinning Kurt to the carpet from where he had toppled them both to the floor in his spontaneous excitement.

But the mood was killed, yet again, by Blaine's phone ringing from his bag by the stairs.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips slightly and let out a frustrated groan.

"I think someone's trying to tell us something." Kurt giggled, brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's gorgeous curls.

The ringing continued.

"Mm, just ignore it." Blaine mumbled as he began to kiss and nibble at Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed thickly at the new sensations. "Bl-Blaine as amazing as that feels, I really think you should, um, answer your, um, phone." He stuttered out, as his boyfriend kept assaulting his neck.

"Mmm… don't wanna." Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck, sending hot breath ghosting across the slowly pinking skin.

"Blaine Anderson you answer that phone, now, or I shall hunt out everything Darren Criss you own and lock it in a secret underground lair. That's guarded by dragons!" Kurt ordered.

Blaine let out a panicked whine, staring at Kurt with worried eyes. When Kurt just stared back at him, looking completely serious, Blaine sighed.

"Fine!"

And he rolled off of Kurt towards his bag.

"Hello?" He said into the phone once he'd salvaged it from the bottom of his bag. The curly haired boy suddenly winced and moved the phone away from his ear a bit, because the person on the other end appeared to be yelling.

Kurt was startled by the sudden noise and sat up to look at his boyfriend. Blaine was sitting cross legged, his head bowed so his glasses slipped down his nose and his curls hid most of his face. He was holding the phone about three inches from his ear as the shouting continued.

Kurt couldn't even decipher what it was the voice was saying, they were talking so quickly. But he could most defiantly tell who it was. It was that good for nothing, hawk faced, mother of Blaine's. Even if Kurt couldn't hear her stupid voice squawking through the receiver. He would have been able to tell it was her by the way Blaine retreated back into himself, like he always seemed to do when speaking to his mother.

The phone went quiet for a moment. Kurt found himself hoping Hawk face had shouted so much she had passed out or something.

"Explain it to me Blaine!" She screeched.

No such luck.

"Explain to me Blaine, why you would want anything to do with those vile boys at Dalton!" She squawked.

Blaine didn't reply.

"BLAINE!" She shrieked, making the poor boy jump out of his skin.

Kurt shuffled towards his boyfriend and tangled his fingers with Blaine's giving them a reassuring squeeze. The curly haired boy looked up at Kurt, eyes shining with fear and uncertainty. The taller boy gave his boyfriend's hand another squeeze and shot him a reassuring smile.

"I'm waiting." Sandra declared, irritably.

"Because they're my friends!" Blaine suddenly bellowed, making Kurt jump slightly.

Sandra was silent for a while. Obviously startled too by Blaine's sudden courage. "Don't be stupid Blaine! I moved you out of that school for a reason!" She squawked, after recovering from the shock.

Blaine chuckled an empty cold laugh. "Yeah the stupid reason that you thought I had a boyfriend, and wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you you'd got it wrong."

"Blaine I don't want to talk about this now. I have an important dinner that I need to prepare for that-"

"No mum!" Blaine shouted, silencing the woman. "You are going to listen to me for once in your life! You got it wrong. I didn't have a boyfriend in Dalton they were all like my brothers, extensions of Cooper. But you went and jumped to conclusions and moved me to McKinley. At first I hated you for it. But now I can't thank you enough." As he said the last sentence he gazed into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you talking about Blaine." Sandra sighed, sounding fed up with the convocation.

"I may not of had a boyfriend at Dalton, but I've found the perfect one at McKinley." Blaine said, now grinning insanely at Kurt.

"WHAT?!" Sandra suddenly squawked, making both boys wince.

"Mum I've got a boyfriend. I don't care what you say. I'm happy for once and I'm not going to let you ruin this, just like you ruined everything else in my life." And he hung up the phone, without letting his mother respond.

Blaine placed the phone on the floor. Not looking up from the soft cream carpet that covered the taller boy's bedroom.

Kurt noticed his boyfriend's hand was trembling in his.

"Come here." He whispered softly, pulling Blaine into his arms.

The curly haired boy latched onto his boyfriend so tightly as though he thought if he let go, Kurt would simply fade away. "I don't want to loose you Kurt!" Blaine said, a sob threatening to escape his throat.

"You're not going to loose me Blaine. I'm here to stay! There is nothing that woman can say, or do, that will stop me caring about you. You hear me?" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine back just as tight, while soothingly running his fingers through the curls on the back of the boy's head.

Blaine nodded jerkily against Kurt's neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's hair. "You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

**I'm now off to watch the Olympic closing ceremony :D If it was anything like the opening one it's gonna be pretty awesome :) One thing England can do is put on a show :)**

**Review Please Xx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you to _DarrenColfer_ , _ImJustDefyingGravityx3_ , _Nurse Kate_ , my anonymous reviewer and _VisionImpossible_ for reiveing :D Your kind words really do make my day :)**

**My emotions are all over the place at the moment it is ridiculus! One minute I am laughing so hard I can't breath, the next I'm sobbing so much I give myself a headache. I have been crying a lot since I saw the photos of Darren and Chris filming the Klaine break-up scene in NY. So to cheer myself up I watched season 2 on DVD then watched AVPM and AVPS it worked :) But I'm scared to go on tumblr now because I keep finding things that make me break down sobbing!**

**But then I found this ** www . youtube watch?v=B-qMfPU3tHM **(remove the spaces) I am SO Hitler in this video! His reaction is almost identcal to mine apart from the Ben and Jerry's (because it's so darn expencive so I wasn't allowed any) and I did a LOT more sobbing than him! But apart from that, THIS IS HOW I REACTED!**

**Sigh. Okay lets focus on something else. I saw 'Ted' the other day at the cinema. It's rather funny :) I suggest you go see it, but again only if you're 15 or over and don't mind swearing, things that make you jump, alcohol and drug use and other stuff like that. It is a very funny film though :)**

**I'VE FINISHED MY STARKID SHOES! I put photos on intagram, twitter and tumblr :) I'm quite proud of them :) I just wish I could of had more room to put more quotes. OH WELL! They still look cool :)**

**SO enjoy chapter... 50... wow fifty chapters? Already? That's CRAZY! Thank you if you're still with me and haven't given up on me and this story! I love every single one of you lovely readers and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me XD *CYBER HUGS ALL OF YOUUU!* Enjoy! mwah!**

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine sniffed against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmmm?" Kurt hummed softly, still cradling Blaine close.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't really wanna face Mum and I don't think she really wants me there anyway. Especially if she was talking about preparing for a dinner." Blaine asked, pulling back just enough so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Of course! I'll go talk to my Dad now." Kurt reassured, kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips. He then made his way upstairs in search of his father.

He found him sitting on the sofa, watching the news.

"Dad?"

"Mmm?" Burt hummed, looking up at his son standing in the doorway.

Kurt moved to sit on the arm chair next to the sofa.

"Can Blaine stay the night?" Kurt pleaded, after a moments hesitation.

_"Why?"_ Burt said slowly, looking suspiciously at his son.

"It's just he doesn't really fancy going home tonight." Kurt tried to explain.

_"Because?"_ Burt pushed.

"He just received a phone call from that god awful mother of his and-"

_"Kurt!"_ Burt interrupted; appalled. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend's _Mum_!"

"But Dad she's _horrid_! The only things she cares about are: herself; her work; her reputation and Blaine's older brother! She doesn't care about _Blaine's_ feelings! And she's most defiantly _not_ supportive of his sexuality! She just phoned him to yell at him for spending time with his friends from his old school and to say something about preparing some sort of important dinner. Blaine said that when she's having people over for an important meal she wants him out of the way because he's apparently a disgrace to the Anderson name!" Kurt paused for a moment, giving his father a chance to digest all of this. "Also Blaine just told her about me." He admitted. "She wasn't exactly rushing to congratulate him." He added, grimly.

"Blimey!" Burt sighed. "What about his Dad?" He asked.

"Blaine said once that he's not as horrid as his Mum but his Dad doesn't exactly support him either. The only time he spends with Blaine is when he's trying to do something to make him straight." Kurt said, sadly.

Burt sighed again, slightly shocked at the sound of Blaine parents. He looked up at Kurt's pleading face.

"Of course he can stay. He can stay as long as he wants." Burt assured his son.

"Thank you Dad!" Kurt squealed, lunging forward and hugging his father around the neck. Then jumped up and practically skipped toward his room.

"But no funny business though!" Burt called after his son.

Kurt blushed lightly at the comment but didn't bother replying. Once he'd descended the steps to his room, he spotted Blaine sitting cross legged on his bed with that purple and silver note book in his lap. He was scribbling music notes franticly across the pages. Kurt took a moment to just watch, not wanting to interrupt Blaine's obvious enthusiasm in whatever he was writing.

Blaine paused in his writing as a thoughtful look crossed his face, he then shook his head, sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, closing the notebook as he did so.

"What were you writing about?" Kurt asked after a moment.

This seemed to startle the curly haired boy as he suddenly sat bolt up right with wide eyes, but his whole body relaxed when he saw who it was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um… nothing." Blaine mumbled, blushing as he looked down and traced the silver music notes that scattered the cover of the book with his fingertip.

"Liar." Kurt teased.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, put his hand over his heart and pulled a over dramatic hurt face. "How could you say such a thing Kurt?"

"Because it's true." Kurt replied simply.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Blaine muttered in defeat, but he was smirking to himself. "So what did your Dad say?" He asked, looking up at Kurt with worried eyes.

"He asked a lot of questions." Kurt admitted, as he moved to sit on the bed next to his boyfriend. "But after I explained the situation, he said you can stay as long as you want."

Blaine grinned and launched himself at the taller boy hugging him so forcefully and suddenly that Kurt toppled over and almost fell off the bed. "Thank you Kurt!" He practically squealed.

"Your welcome Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

* * *

**Review Please Xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside , ItsGlee , VisionImpossible , ImJustDefyingGravityx3 , DarrenColfer , Gleek182 and EnglishGleek for reviewing!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I have had my nose stuck it 'The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell' by the gorgeous Chris Colfer! IT IS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! It made me laugh! It made me cry (a lot)! It made me shout "I KNEW IT! IT KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" :) It made me speachless as things happened I didn't expect! It took me on an emotional roller-coaster and I loved every moment! I just want to meet Chris so badly now so I can tell him personly how amazing his book is and how much I love it! I feel really honoured to be holding a copy of his book :)**

**My Dad asked me if he could read it after me and I actually whimpered at the thought of it leaving my possession! I can't part with it! I love it too much!**

**I saw 'The Wedding Video' yesterday at the cinema. It was okay. Quite funny, but I really wanted to see 'Brave' but Mum said she didn't want to go see a silly kids film! I felt quite hurt by that as I love Disney films! I'm a massive Disney nerd! But mum won't take me to see any of them because they are 'silly kids films' :(**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 51 :) I liked writing this one it made me smile :) Enjoy! Love you all!**

* * *

The two boys laid side by side on Kurt's king sized bed, with their fingers entwined, and they were gazing adoringly into each others eyes.

"So what _were_ you writing earlier?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed and glanced down at their linked hands, a slight bashful smirk playing at his lips. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Yeah, right." Kurt said, completely unconvinced.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and sighed. "I was writing a song…" He said, still looking deep into the oceans of blue before him. "…A song about you." He admitted, after a short pause.

Kurt felt his breath hitch and his heart rate quicken. 'Blaine was writing a song about me?!' He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Really?" The chestnut haired boy asked, his voice breathy.

Blaine nodded, blushing again.

"Can I hear it?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "It's not really finished yet, but you could read what I've written so far."

Kurt smiled and sat up, reaching across the bed to grab the purple and silver notebook. He sat cross legged and leant against the headboard, the notebook resting in his lap. He let his fingers gently turn the well cared for pages of the book, glancing at all the lyrics scribbled across the pages as he did so.

After flicking through the book for a while Kurt finally came to a page that was titled 'The Boy Who Taught Me To See Through Different Eyes'. As the taller boy read the few stanza's of lyrics that were written down, he could feel a few tears prickling in his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned as to whether the tears were a good thing or not.

Kurt looked up from the book in his, now trembling, hands to look his amazing boyfriend in the eyes. The amazing boyfriend who was writing a song about him. Kurt dropped the book and launched himself at the curly haired boy, wrapping his arms around the boys neck and nuzzling his face into Blaine's polo shirt.

"I never thought anyone would ever write a song about me." Kurt mumbled, into the fabric covering Blaine's shoulder.

"But I'm not anyone." Blaine whispered, as he placed his fingers under Kurt's chin and gently lifted his boyfriend's head from his shoulder so he could look into his eyes.

Blaine gazed into the watery blue eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him. He gently wiped away the tears, that had escaped from Kurt's eyes, with his thumbs.

"I'm not anyone, because, I'm the boy who has fallen madly in love with you!" Blaine declared, looking right into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat again and his eyes widened. "Really?" Kurt breathed, in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes really!" Blaine chuckled, a huge smile on his face, causing his eyes to crinkle adorably. "I love you, Kurt!"

"I love you too, Blaine!" Kurt admitted grinning, tears were now streaming down his face faster than Blaine could wipe them away. "I love you so much!" He said, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

* * *

"How long have you been writing that song?" Kurt asked softly, after the tears had stopped flowing.

Blaine blushed again, Kurt hoped he'd never get over that bashfulness, and another smirk played at his lips as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I started writing a song about you the very first day I laid eyes on you. Marie thought I'd drank some sort of love potion or something, because every time I saw her you were the very first thing I told her about." Blaine confessed, his cheeks were bright red now.

"You must have driven her insane!" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine's confession of his crush.

"I think she was just pleased I had something that was making me so happy." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt through his gorgeously long lashes. "But then once I actually met you, my feelings began to deepen. But I couldn't start to jot down any song lyric ideas because I couldn't find my notebook." Blaine teased, smirking.

"Hey, you're the one who left it in the classroom! If I hadn't of picked it up you may have never gotten it back!" Kurt defended.

"Mmm I suppose…" Blaine hummed, still smirking. "Okay, thank you for picking up my notebook Kurt. Just next time don't take so long to return it."

Kurt playfully hit him in the chest and poked his tongue out at the curly haired boy.

Blaine returned the gesture and was about to tackle Kurt to the bed and smother him in kisses, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to Kurt's room. Both boys turned their heads to see who was descending the stairs.

"Kurt hunnie could you help me with-" Came the sound of Carols voice. "Oh hello! Sorry Kurt I didn't know you had a guest over." She apologised, upon seeing Blaine sitting opposite Kurt on the bed.

"That's alright!" Kurt insisted. "Carol this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt said beaming.

Blaine got up from the bed and walked over to where Carol stood. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Hudson." Blaine said, ever the charmer, holding out his hand to shake Carol's.

"Call me Carol, sweetheart!" She said, grinning insanely as she engulfed Blaine in a hug.

Blaine was a little startled at the sudden affection, but he quickly latched onto the motherly instinct that Carol was showing him before it disappeared as he hugged her back just as tightly.

Kurt smiled at the two from his place on the bed.

Carol and Blaine broke apart but she kept her arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I was going to ask if you'd give me a hand with dinner but-"

"We'll make it Carol don't worry." Kurt interrupted.

Blaine's relaxed, calm face suddenly turned into panic at the thought of having to cook!

Kurt chuckled at this and added. "Well I'll make it, Blaine can supervise." Blaine relaxed once he heard this.

"Oh thanks Kurt hunnie! You can choose what we have!" She called, as she made her way back up the stairs.

Kurt got up and crossed the room to his boyfriend. "You didn't really think I'd make you cook, did you?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I never know what you're going to do." Blaine admitted, he planted a kiss to his boyfriend's lips then scurried up the stairs, dragging Kurt with him.

* * *

**Could all you lovely readers check out _EnglishGleek_'s new FanFiction 'It All Started With A Hair Gel War' ? It would mean a lot to her :)**

**Thank yoooou! Love you all! Mwah!**

**Review Please Xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you to** **_EnglishGleek_ , _ItsGlee_ , _Gleek182_ , _AnneCpc_ , and _DarrenColfer_ for reviewing :D We seem to have reach over 200 reviews! When did that happen?! I'm so overwhelmed! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and given me feed back of any sort! It means a lot :)**

**I FINALLY CONVINCED MUM TO TAKE ME TO SEE 'BRAVE' TODAY! It took about a week of begging but she finally gave in! :D It was soooo good! I cried :) GO AND WATCH IT! Now! :)**

**My Darren Criss sunglasses arrived on Saturday! They are so beautiful! I love them so much! I want it to be sunny forever just so I can wear them every day :)**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the EXTREAMLY fluffy chapter 51 :)**

**Enjoy chapter 52 you lovely lot! :) Love you all! :) Mwah!**

* * *

The boys cooked dinner, or rather, Kurt cooked dinner. Blaine laid the table and did his very best to distract Kurt, by wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and pressing kisses along the back of his neck, his shoulders, his ears, and anywhere else he could reach.

"Blaine do you want your dinner to look like you've tried to cook it!" Kurt asked, as said boy nibbled affectionately on his ear lobe.

"Mmm don't care. I could always have you instead." Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear, in a deep gravely voice, as he continued kissing and biting at Kurt's neck.

The sound that left Kurt's mouth after hearing this, was so peculiar Blaine stopped assaulting his boyfriend's neck for a moment, to shoot the chestnut haired boy a confused look.

"What was that?" Blaine chuckled. "I'm sorry but I don't speak fluent strange-sounds-that-come-out-of-Kurt. Could you please translate for me hunnie?" He teased.

Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a gentle shove. "Shut up before I hit you with this frying pan!" Kurt threatened, holding the pan in his hands like a baseball bat.

"What's your name? Rapunzel?"

Kurt just poked his tongue out at his boyfriend, and continued with the dinner preparations. Blaine sat on the island in the centre of the kitchen, and watched Kurt move about with such practiced ease, Blaine bet he could probably do it with his eyes closed.

* * *

When dinner was finished. Blaine helped Kurt with the washing up. Then everyone settled into the lounge to watch a film together. Burt and Carol curled together on the sofa, and Kurt and Blaine entwined around one another on the large arm chair. Kurt snuggled his head to rest under his boyfriend's chin, sighing in contentment as he allowed the curly haired boy to wrap him safely in his strong arms, and nuzzle his face into his chestnut hair. It would no doubtedly mess up the immaculately styled do he had spent hours perfecting and maintaining throughout the day. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. He felt so safe and happy here, cuddled close, in his boyfriend's strong, loving arms.

He just hoped things would stay this perfect.

* * *

As the ending credits to the film rolled up on the screen, Kurt glanced toward the sofa to see that his father had fallen asleep. He gently lifted his head from it's position on Blaine's chest to look at said boy, he too was dosing peacefully.

"I'll get Blaine some blankets and a pillow." Carol said softly to Kurt, as she got up from the sofa and began to make her way towards the blanket box.

"Can't Blaine sleep in my room?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"You know your father would never approve of that, Kurt, hunnie." Carol reminded, smiling.

"Oh please Carol! Dad's asleep at the moment. Just for tonight?" Kurt begged.

Carol hesitated, looking back and forth between Burt and Kurt. "Oh, go on then!" She sighed, smiling.

"Thank you Carol! You're the best!" Kurt said excitedly, while still trying to be quiet, he flung his arms around her in a grateful hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now go! Before your father wakes up and stops you!" She said in a hushed, but urgent, tone.

Kurt nodded and turn to the slumbering boy in the arm chair, but he had to pause for a moment at the sight that met his eyes.

Blaine's curls were sprouting out all over the place, his glasses had slipped down his nose, his lips wear slightly parted, and his arms were drooped in his lap from where they had fallen from Kurt's middle when the boy had gotten up.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight. Since when did he get so lucky? He knelt down next to the arm chair, then leant forward and pressed his lips gently to Blaine's.

The curly haired boy hummed at the contact, and after a moment Kurt felt him smile against his lips, then he started kissing back. Kurt gently pulled away, causing Blaine to whimpered slightly and follow his boyfriend's lips like a magnet.

"We need to go to bed before my Dad wakes up." Kurt informed, quietly, smirking at how adorable his boyfriend was.

Blaine shot an unsure look at Kurt, but then nodded and allowed the taller boy to pull him up from the arm chair, and guide him down the stairs to his bedroom.

Blaine sat down on the bed and yawned, not bothering to hide it in the slightest. Kurt rummaged in a draw for a few moments, then pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt with a flourish, and threw them to Blaine. Only, the other boy wasn't paying attention, and so the items of clothing just hit him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Blaine muttered, around another yawn.

"You were meant to catch them!" Kurt defended. "Now put them on before you fall asleep again!" He added, as he walked into the bathroom to change, and start on his moisturising routine.

* * *

Once Kurt came out from the bathroom, Blaine had changed into the clothes Kurt had leant him (He couldn't help but notice how cute it was that the PJ bottoms were that little bit too long for the slightly shorter boy) and was lying on his back on the bed with his limbs spread out like a starfish. Upon hearing the bathroom door open the curly haired boy turned his head to look at Kurt and shoot him a goofy smile.

"There's a spare toothbrush, flannel and towel in there for you." Kurt informed his boyfriend, as he smiled back and sat down at his dressing table to finish the last of his moisturising routine.

Blaine silently stood up from the bed, walked up behind Kurt, leant forward, pressed a kiss to the taller boy's cheek, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt smiled at the simple, yet loving, gesture and continued his routine.

* * *

The curly haired boy entered the bedroom again, and shuffled over to join Kurt in bed. He snuggled down into the duvet and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. In response Kurt looped his arms securely around his boyfriend's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the top of his curly head.

"How did you manage to get your Dad to agree on letting me sleep in your bed tonight?" Blaine asked, around yet another yawn.

"Um… well… I kind of didn't…" Kurt admitted, as he carded his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"What?!" He half screeched, his eyes widening in panic. "It's official then, he's going to shoot me." Blaine mumbled.

"He's not going to shoot you, Blaine." Kurt reassured, pressing another kiss to his head. "I won't let him! And I just sort of twisted Carol's arm into letting you sleep in here. So she's be on our side." He whispered into his boyfriend's curls, while rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back.

"Mmm… I'm still fearing for my life." Blaine admitted.

Kurt chuckled. "Don't worry, hunnie, I'll look after you." Kurt said, giving Blaine's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Try and get some sleep now."

Blaine lifted his head up from his boyfriend's shoulder, and craned his neck up to gently press his lips to Kurt's.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt." He whispered, sweetly.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine." Kurt replied softly, smiling as the shorter boy snuggled back down against his chest. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**CALLING ALL DARREN FANS! GleekingItOut and I need your help! We are trying to get Disney to give Darren the opertunity to do a voice for a Disney character (preferably a Prince) so we would like you all to show your support by:**

**Signing this twitition: ** twitition eckcr

**Following this twitter account: ** Darren4Disney

**Following this tumblr blog: ** www . makehimaprince . tumblr

**And liking this FaceBook page: ** www . facebook MakeDarrenADisneyCharacter

**Just imagine Darren's little face if this works and Disney offer him the opportunity! But we need to prove to Disney that it is something we all want to happen! So spread the word! Get every Darren fan you know to sign that twitition! Then we can all see our Dare Bear become over whelmed by how much we love and support him to do such a thing for him :) go Go GO!**

**What are you still doing here? Go sign that twitition!**

**Have you done it?**

**Good :) Thank yooou!**

**Please review the chapter if I haven't distracted you enough and you still remember what happened :)**

**Love you all! Until next time :) Byyyeee! Xx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _goldconverse_ and my two anonymous reviewers _Rachel_ and _Sadie x _for reviewing :)**

**For those asking there shall be a little more drama coming up involving that hawk-faced mother of Blaine's because I know this is getting incredibly fluffy! BUT NEVER FEAR FLUFF FANS! I am a fluff writer at heart (I didn't realise just how much so until I started writing this but hey-ho) and so fluff shall always follow angst and drama because fluff makes people feel... well... fluffy! :D**

**I'm back to school tomorrow! *groans* I always hate going back after the summer because it's a new year, new timetable and people tend to change over the six weeks and you kind of have to get used to being around them again. I'm also not looking forward to seeing my so-called "bestfriend" who has ignored my existence since the second week of the holiday :/ But at least I get to see my friend Matt who puts up with my random babbles about Klaine and Darren and how awesome you guys are for reviwing and alerting and favouriting! :D I honestly don't know how he puts up with me :) So I'm not sure what being back at school will do to my writing and posting. It might put me back in a routine rather than writing when I have enough ideas and motivation. We shall see! :D**

**Not much else has happened apart from me and my next door neighbour staying up till 5am watching glee season 1 :) I'm trying to turn her into a gleek! It's working! We have almost finished season 1 then we shall go through season 2 so that when I order season 3 on the 17th she will understand what's going on :D And yes before anyone else asks, I haven't seen any of season 3 yet. I know! It's shocking! But Glee in England is on sky TV and my parents won't buy it :( And my internet is powered by lazy snails, traveling up a steep hill, that would have a fit if I tried to make them load a whole episode! Let alone a whole series :( So I have been dodging spoilers for what seems like forever and waiting for it to come out on DVD in England! Which is two weeks today!**

**OH! Who saw Doctor Who on Saturday?! It was soooo AWESOME! I'd almost forgotten just how much I love that show :D**

**Anywho I hope you all enjoy chapter 53! :) Love you all! mwah! :***

* * *

Kurt awoke Thursday morning to a beautiful sight. As his eyes fluttered open, his vision was filled with the peaceful slumbering face of the boy he loved. Kurt took a moment to admire the beauty of the boy sleeping soundly in his arms. The long neat curves of his dark eyelashes. The plush pinkness of his slightly parted lips. The olive coloured tone of his skin. The slight stubble that had started to appear across his masculine jaw line. Those ridiculous triangular eyebrows, that Kurt had a secret soft spot for. The long, insane mop of dark curls that sat on top of his head. Every inch of Blaine, in Kurt's eyes, was utter perfection.

Blaine's eyes began to flutter open until Kurt was gazing into those beautiful pools of honey and watching the little flecks of green dance around his pupils. It was rapidly becoming his favourite pass time.

"Morning." Blaine greeted, with a dopey smile, his voice gravely from sleep.

"Morning." Kurt echoed, with a smile, as he gently brushed his nose against Blaine's.

"Mmmm… what time is it?" Blaine mumbled, as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt craned his neck up to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Half past five." He answered, trying not to giggle as Blaine peppered kissed down his neck.

"Mmmm… got time to snuggle then." Blaine hummed, into Kurt's beautiful pale skin.

"No, we have to stop off at your house to get you some clothes for today before we get to school." Kurt insisted, although the effect was lost slightly due to the fact that he was slightly breathless because of what Blaine was doing to his neck.

Blaine pulled back slightly so he could look at Kurt with an offended expression. "What's wrong with the clothes I've got?"

"You are not wearing the same outfit as yesterday! I won't allow it!" Kurt said, as if it were obvious.

"Can't I wear some of your clothes?" Blaine asked, putting his puppy dog eyes to use.

"Hunnie, as much as I would love to see you walk around school wearing my clothes, they don't really fit you. Those pyjama bottoms you've got on are at least two inches too long." The chestnut haired boy tried to reason.

Blaine let out a sad little whine and buried his head back into his boyfriend's neck.

"How about I make you some pancakes for breakfast before we go?" Kurt asked, gently stroking the curls on the back of his boyfriends head.

The curly haired boy's head shot up at the mention of food, so quickly Kurt was surprised he didn't hurt his neck, and nodded eagerly causing his sleep tousled curls to bounce up and down.

Kurt giggled at the sight, pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and then made his way toward the staircase.

Blaine watched him go from his place on the bed, then once he was out of sight, flopped down into the cushions and snuggled up to Kurt's pillow breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. A smile on his face as he fell into a light dose.

* * *

The house was quiet as Kurt made breakfast for Blaine. Carol had a morning shift at the hospital and so had left in the early hours. Burt and Finn were still asleep upstairs and wouldn't wake until they absolutely had to. So Kurt was free to bask in the rare quietness of the kitchen as he pulled together the ingredients for pancakes. He hummed gently to himself as he poured the mixture into the frying pan.

He was just putting the last pancake onto the plate when he felt strong arms snake around his middle, and a chin rest gently on his shoulder as a voice began to hum along with Kurt.

"You're just in time. Breakfast's ready." Kurt said softly, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Mmm thank you." He paused. "Are you not having any?" The curly haired boy asked, frowning at the single plate on the table top.

"No, I'll just have an apple or something once I'm dressed and ready." Kurt brushed off the subject. "I'm going to go shower and get ready. Help yourself to fruit and stuff it's over there on the counter." Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek again and waving in the general direction of the fruit bowl, before disappearing down the staircase to his room, before Blaine could argue about his breakfast choice again.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt vanish, before he shook his head, collected some berries from the fruit bowl and sat down to eat.

* * *

When both boys were dressed and ready they quietly made their way out of the house. Careful not to make too much noise and make anyone aware they were awake, more specifically, Burt. They really didn't want an awkward convocation about sleeping arrangements to start their day.

They quickly slipped into Kurt's navigator and sped off towards Blaine's house.

After about ten minutes of driving neither boy had spoken and Kurt had detected a slight shift in his boyfriend's mood. He seemed to be sitting very stiffly, keeping his eyes cast downwards, focusing on his fingers fiddling nervously with the strap of his satchel.

"Blaine, hunnie, are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned that he may have done something to upset his boyfriend.

A muttered, "Yeah, fine." was the only reply the chestnut haired boy received. But Blaine hadn't looked up from the strap of his bag to say it.

"Blaine something's wrong, I can tell. Please tell me." Kurt said softly, placing a hand over Blaine's fidgeting fingers.

Blaine sighed then lifted his head, but didn't look at Kurt. He instead stared out of the window. He took a steadying breath and linked his fingers with Kurt's.

"It's mum." He said simply.

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend then focused back on the road, seeing Blaine wasn't going to say anything else he spoke. "What about her? Did she try and ring you this morning or something?" Kurt asked panicking slightly at the thought.

Blaine shook his head, but still didn't look at Kurt.

"Then what?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"I'm scared what she's going to say, or do, to you." Blaine admitted, he looked over at Kurt once the car had reached a red light and Kurt could see tears swimming in those beautiful eyes, threatening to spill over and race down his boyfriend's beautiful face. It broke his heart. "She's ruined so much for me already so far!" Blaine continued his voice thick with emotion threatening to break loose. "I've lost so many people who were close to me because of her! I can't loose you, Kurt! I just can't!" Blaine said, shaking his head as heavy sobs began to shake his body.

Kurt pulled his sobbing boyfriend into his arms, stretching over the centre console of the car and thanking anything that will listen that these traffic lights take forever and a day to change. He held onto Blaine tightly, afraid that if he let go the boy would simply fall apart. "You are not going to loose me Blaine." Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's dark curls. "Your so-called mother could move you to the other side of the world, to try and keep us apart! And I would do everything and anything to get you back safe in my arms, where you belong. I wouldn't give up until I could hold you again and tell you everything's going to be okay."

"Really?" Blaine sniffed looking up at Kurt's face to try and find any sign that he was lying. He didn't find any.

"Really." Kurt said nodding, placing his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders and looking him right in the eye. "I love you Blaine Anderson! I would do anything for you!" He declared honestly.

Blaine's face crumpled and he lunged forward engulfing Kurt in a fierce hug. "I love you too." He muttered.

They stayed like that for a moment, holding onto each other for dear life, neither wanting to separate from the other.

The traffic lights turned green and the sound of car horns beeping from angry drivers, separated the boys and Kurt carried on driving.

Blaine spent the rest of the journey collecting and calming himself. Even though Kurt had said he wasn't going to let his mum get in the way of their love for each other. Blaine couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen once they walked over the threshold of the Anderson house. Kurt didn't know what Sandra was like, not fully. Would he be able to battle through it and stick by Blaine's side? Or would it all be too much for him, and he gets pushed away, just like everyone else has in Blaine's life?

Blaine prayed it wasn't the latter. He didn't think he could cope with the heartbreak if he lost Kurt.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _VisionImpossible_ , _Gleek182_ and my anonymous reviewer _ihrtdarrencriss _for you lovely reviews :) They really make me smile!**

**So school sucks just as much as I thought it would :/ The teachers are all having hissy fits over uniform. I hadn't even gotten in the first classroom on the first day before my tutor told me to go and see the head of year because my trousers are too tight! And then what really made me laugh was I changed my trousers the following day but I decided to wear my pink Darren Criss sunglasses at break, lunch, before and after school. I had two fairly lengthy convocations with my head of year while wearing these sunglasses that are blatently not uniform and she didn't even bat an eyelid! CRAZY! So we are not aloud to wear hoodies, bracelets, tight trousers, canvas shoes, anything other than black head bands, unnatural make-up, but you let me walk around with bright pink sunnies on. Who ever came up with these new uniform rules YOU ARE CRAZY!**

**Sigh. Anyway. The year 7's are cute! Their bags are bigger than them! They'll soon work out they don't need half the junk school tell them they need :)**

**My Dad has started reading 'The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell' I've told him that if he doesn't sound excited about it when I see him next weekend I shall throw something at him! :P Lets hope fo his sake it's like a pillow or something rather than a rolling pin! ;)**

**Oh! Thank you to all of you who have helped me and Daisy out with the Darren4Disney campaign! We are speechless at the amount of support we have recieved! Keep spreading the word! Espetially the tumblr account (makehimaprince) and the facebook page (Make Darren a Disney Character) it's very quiet on them. The twitter is Darren4Disney :) THANKS!**

**So enjoy chapter 54! I hope Blaine's mother doesn't make you all want to punch your computer screans (that's what she made me want do so I'm not gonna hold my breath) Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys pulled up in front of Blaine's house a little while later.

As he stared at the perfectly decorated house, everything in Blaine's whole body felt numb. His arms were numb, his legs were numb, his brain was numb and his heart was numb. He couldn't move. 'What if after Kurt sees what my parents are really like, he doesn't want anything to do with me?' 'What if that wretched mother of mine chases Kurt right out of my life?' 'Or even worse, what if Kurt just _walks_ out of my life?'

All of these worries and questions flew out of Blaine's brain, when he felt his boyfriend's slender fingers reach over and link with his own, instantly calming him again, as Blaine turned his head to gaze into the beautiful oceans of blue.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine couldn't say anything, looks like his throat was numb too, so he just nodded mutely.

"Come on then." Kurt said, with a soft smile.

The boys climbed out of the car and slowly made there way up the pebble pathway, towards the red wooden door.

They stopped in front of it and Kurt heard Blaine swallow thickly. He tightened his grip on the curly haired boy's hand, gently stroking the boy's thumb with his own.

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine. No matter what happens, I'm yours." Kurt said softly, as if he could read his boyfriend's mind (or facial expressions).

Blaine looked over and stared at his boyfriend for a moment, with a small smile on his face. When did he get so lucky?

The smaller boy took a steadying breath, reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and slowly opened the front door to his house.

* * *

Pretty much as soon as they had closed the door behind them, they heard the horrible squawking sound, that was the voice of Sandra Anderson.

"Blaine?! Is that you?!" She screeched, from somewhere in the house.

Blaine tensed at the sound, but shakily replied. "Y-yeah! It's m-me Mum!"

"Where on _earth_ have you been?!" She squawked, storming down the stairs towards her son, with a face like thunder, completely ignoring Kurt's existence. "Your father's boss asked us where you were last night over dinner. We had to make something up about you being some kid's maths tutor! I could see on his face he could tell we were lying! Do you have any idea how _humiliating_ that was?!" She seethed, staring down on her son from her perch on top of her high heels that she seemed to never remove.

Kurt was furious at this. 'Did this woman really not care about anything but her damn _reputation_?' The taller boy looked over at Blaine who was looking down at his shoes, as his mother's eyes were attempting to bore holes into the top of her son's head. Kurt couldn't contain his anger anymore, he had to show this woman she couldn't treat his boyfriend like this.

"Well maybe if you actually _cared_ enough about your son, he may have told you were he was. Or even better, actually come home last night." Kurt quipped. "But as you seem to only have room in that, clearly very small, brain of yours to care about your stupid reputation, your work, and Blaine's older brother, your youngest son would rather be anywhere but around a stuck-up, unappreciative parent like you!" He added, giving that stupid hawk-faced woman his very best bitch glare.

Both Sandra and Blaine were now staring at Kurt with looks of shock on their faces. Although while Blaine's was slowly turning into a look of pride, Sandra's was turning into a look of anger.

"And who do you think _you_ are to talk to me in such a way?!" She screeched, causing Kurt's ears to sting slightly but he refused to flinch just in case Sandra decided to take it as a sign of fear.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Blaine's _boyfriend_." He declared, staring right into her cold, dark, overly-made-up eyes as if daring her to do something outrageous.

Sandra looked down at the boy's linked hands then at both of their faces, a look of utter disgust plastered across her features. "Blaine go and get ready for school before you make yourself late. And _you_…" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt and wrinkling her nose as if he were a bad smell. "You get out of my house you disgusting faggot." She ordered, in a quiet but threatening voice.

Kurt didn't so much as bat an eyelid at the name calling. He'd gotten called much worse than that by the jocks at school before he became a cheerleader. He stood his ground, still holding tightly onto Blaine's hand just in case he decided he was going to obey this stupid woman's order, and he stared into Sandra's eyes. "Okay." Kurt said, with a slight chuckle as he gave her his bitch face again. "One: No. I'm here for Blaine and I will not leave until he wants me to. Two: It's really hard to feel threatened by someone who is wearing blue, green, mustard and red all at the same time. Seriously, did you get dressed in the dark this morning? Or are you just as colour blind as you are arrogant?" He quipped, with a elegantly raised eyebrow.

Sandra was so shocked that Kurt hadn't reacted about the name-calling, and had just gone on to insult her instead, she just stood there gawping at the chestnut haired boy, like a fish out of water, in disbelief.

Kurt smirked at his success in silencing the hawk-faced mother. "Come on Blaine, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." He said to his boyfriend, who was smiling at him with a mixture of shock and pride.

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him up the marble staircase towards his room.

"You're not welcome in this house Mr. Hummel!" Sandra screeched, when the boys were halfway up the stairs.

Kurt ignored her and carried on walking, but was halted when he felt a tug on his hand. The taller boy turned to see that Blaine had stopped and was now staring down at his mother. "Why? Because he makes me happy? Because we love each other?" Blaine asked, ignoring the way she cringed at the mention of the L word. "Yeah because it's your mission to make my life hell, isn't it!" Blaine said, his voice raising with anger. "_Oh look, Blaine's made some friends! Quick we must find a way of getting rid of them, just in case one might be his boyfriend. Oh look! Blaine's actually happy when around Marie! Well we can't have that now, can we. I must say something so that she goes back home!_" He was now red in the face with anger. Kurt gently ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's arm in an attempt to calm him slightly. "You know what you are Mum?" Blaine continued, slightly quieter but still angry. "You're scared. You're scared of what people will say if they find out you have a gay son. Well you know what? I'm proud of who I am! I'm proud to be Kurt's boyfriend! But I am certainly not proud to be your son." And with that, Blaine turned and pulled a shocked Kurt the rest of the way to his room.

Once they got inside Blaine's bedroom and closed the door. Kurt took one look at his boyfriend's face and quickly pulled him into his arms, as the curly haired boy's body began to shake with silent sobs. He slowly moved them over to sit on Blaine's bed, so Kurt was leaning against the headboard with Blaine curled against his chest, sobbing silently into his Cheerio uniform. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's soft curls and let a few tears fall down his cheeks, because seeing how much of an effect Sandra's words and actions had on Blaine, it broke Kurt's heart.

He held Blaine tight, gently stroking his unruly curls and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, until the sobs subsided and gave way to little hiccups.

"Why can't she just accept me for who I am?" Blaine sniffed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I really don't know hunnie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If she can't see how perfect you are, she doesn't deserve you." Kurt said, into the boy's dark curls. He gently lifted Blaine's chin so he was looking into the beautiful pools of honey. "Never forget though, you've got me, Marie, my Dad, Carol, heck even _Finn_! We all care about you Blaine. We would all do anything to make sure you are safe and happy."

"Thank you." Blaine choked out. "I love you so much, Kurt." He added, looking deep into his boyfriend's bluey-green eyes.

"I love you so much more." Kurt teased.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh, come here you!" Kurt said, grabbing his adorable boyfriend's face between his hands and pulling him forward for a deep loving kiss.

As soon as their lips met every stress and worry that surrounded the boy's simply floated away. All that mattered was that they were together and neither of them were going anywhere.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _Gleek182_ , _ItsGlee_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _oliviaanne3_ , _KurtCullen_ and _goldconverse _for reviewing! I love you all!**

**Okay now time for me to you you all for your forgiveness. I'm sooooooooooo soooooooooooo soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a... *checks calender* a WEEK! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry everyone. I feel bad making you wait that long. I feel like I should have an epic excuse like I was... climbing a mountain or swimming to france or studying polabears in the north pole. But in reality my coursework just got in the way. *Is presented with the lamest excuse award* I do appologise.**

**But on the up side, I FINNALLY ORDERED GLEE SEASON 3 ON DVD! :D Now I might understand what so many of you are babbling on about! :)**

**I'm just trying to think if there is anything interesting going on in my life at the moment, seeing as most of you like reading into snippets of my life for some bizzare reason. I may be going to LeakyCon in London next year if tickets haven't sold out by the time we try and get them on Saturday. My Daddy is going on holiday on Sunday so I'm not going to see him for three weeks :( Saturday and Sunday will consist of a StarKid sleepover with three of my friends where we will watch (hopefully all of) the StarKid shows :) I'm part of my prom commitee, we are going for a Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland theme :)**

**I think that's it for the moment enjoy Chapter 55! :)**

* * *

Blaine came out of his en suit after having a quick shower, to find his bedroom empty. He frowned at the vacant room, then noticed a little note sitting on his pillow. Curiosity getting the better of him, the curly haired boy crossed the room and picked up the note. He sighed because the writing in front of him was all blurry, he reached out to the bedside table, picked up his black, thick framed glasses and slid them on with practiced ease, so they sat neatly on the bridge of his nose.

The note read:

_'Dear Blaine,_

_Your parents have finally gone to work. When you're dressed meet me downstairs. I'm with Mulan trying to work out what books you may need today (seriously there are so many books here you could build a castle if you wanted!) I've made you a coffee as I don't think we'll have time to stop off at the Lima Bean to get anything._

_Love, Kurt Xx_

_P.S. Wear the your red bow tie today you look awesome in red ;)'_

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the piece of paper in his hands for a few moments. Then he quickly pulled out some clothes for today, that would go with Kurt's red bow tie suggestion, and hurried to change and tame his curly mane (the latter failed miserably).

Grabbing his bag and keys, the curly haired boy exited his room and swiftly trotted down the stairs towards the study, where his mountain of books were kept.

He stopped in the doorway to tickle Mulan's head as she passed him on her way up-stairs.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, when he entered the room, but saw no sign of his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Kurt said, suddenly popping up from behind a pile of books, causing Blaine to jump about five feet in the air.

"Blimey! Don't do that!" Blaine

gasped, clutching his chest in a dramatic act of shock.

"Sorry." Kurt apologised. "You ready?" He asked, smiling sweetly as he noticed the red bow tie sitting neatly at his boyfriend's throat.

"Umm…" Blaine hummed, as he held a finger up, indicating for Kurt to wait a moment, as he moved about the room with practiced ease, collecting books he will be requiring throughout the day. "Yep." He confirmed with a nod, once most of the books were stuffed inside his bag and the rest of them clutched in his hands.

"Then let's go." Kurt said with a smile, as he carefully stepped around the scattered, but well looked after, books. He picked up the two thermos flasks from the desk by the door, pushing one into Blaine's free hand and pressing a kiss to the dark haired boy's cheek.

* * *

As the boys drove to McKinley they sat sipping their coffee's and enjoying some general chatter.

Blaine paused for a moment. Contemplating what topic to discuss next. "Kurt?" He said finally, in an uncertain voice.

"Mmmm." The chestnut haired boy hummed, as he took a sip from his thermos.

"Did…" Blaine paused, unsure if he should finish the sentence. "Did Mum or Dad say anything to you when I was in the shower?" He asked, in a very small, worried voice.

Kurt didn't answer right away, he concentrated on the traffic for a few moments. "Why do you ask?" He said airily.

"Because if they did I want to apologise and-"

"Blaine it's not your fault." Kurt cut in, placing down his thermos as he reached his hand out and linked his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"So they did say something." Blaine muttered quietly, looking down sadly at his lap, but not wanting to pull his hand away from the comfort of his boyfriend's.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, squeezing the smaller boy's hand gently, as he parked the Navigator in the McKinley car park. "Blaine hunnie, look at me?" He asked softly, turning in the drivers seat to face the curly haired boy. "Please?" He added softly, when Blaine didn't move.

Blaine slowly lifted his head and turned towards the taller boy. Kurt could see tears swimming in those beautiful golden honey eyes, and he had to swallow hard to not cry himself.

"Why don't you just give up on me?" Blaine suddenly asked in a small, sorrowful voice.

Kurt was so taken aback by this, he didn't think to try and hide the shock in his expression. "W-what?" He stammered.

"It would be so much easier for you if you just gave up on me. Got on with your life, without me and my stupid parents dragging you down. I don't understand why you haven't given up on me yet. Pretty much everyone else in my life has." He muttered sadly, looking down at his lap again.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, not quiet sure where to start. He reached his free hand out and gently lifted his boyfriend's chin so he was looking at him again. Something tugged painfully at Kurt's heart, when he saw the tears were still there swimming in Blaine's beautiful eyes. "Blaine, I haven't given up on you because I love you. I love you so much that even though in theory, it would be so much easier to get on with my life without your parents being a constant worry in the back of my mind, but in reality it would be so much harder to live each day without you by my side. I promise you Blaine I will never give up on you, as long as you promise to never give up on me." Kurt said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I promise." Blaine choked out, as a wave of tears suddenly let loose, but they were no longer sad, scared tears. They had transformed into relieved, comforted ones. He didn't even bother to wipe them away as he lent forward and captured Kurt's lips in a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

When they separated Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine and sighed contently. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, a smile playing at his lips.

The young cheerleader pulled back at few inches to look at Blaine. He smiled fondly, then reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a pack of tissues and gently removing the smaller boy's glasses, he began lightly wiping away the tear tracks that covered his boyfriend's beautiful face. Blaine sat still, content to let Kurt remove the evidence of his sadness with such ease.

Once Kurt was done he gently replaced the thick framed glasses to their home upon the bridge of his boyfriend's nose, then pressed another kiss to Blaine's soft lips, before smiling and getting out of the car.

The curly haired boy smiled too and followed suit, grabbing his books and stepping out of the car to walk alongside Kurt as they made their way towards the main school building.

* * *

Blaine sat in first period, which sadly lacked a certain Kurt Hummel, and just thought about how lucky he was to have Kurt. 'A boyfriend who loves me, promises to never give up on me, protects me, cares for me and thinks the world of me. When the hell did I manage to get a guy like Kurt Hummel? Cheerio, Kurt Hummel. Popular, Kurt Hummel. Talented, Kurt Hummel. Sweet Kurt Hummel. Sexy Kurt- wait, what?! Blaine! Don't think things like that when your in class! Now you can't get Kurt's gorgeous body out of your head! You're blushing! Stop it and pay attention to the teacher who looks like she's dressed like… um… What is she wearing? She looks like Mr Blobby!' Blaine sighed and tried to concentrate on whatever it was this teacher was mumbling about rather than her monstrosity of an outfit. 'Simultaneous Equations' the teacher wrote on the board. Blaine sighed. 'Great, another lesson on something I already understand.' He thought. As the teacher droned through the examples and explanations, Blaine let his mind wonder again. But this time he started thinking about what it was his parents could have possibly said to Kurt. Blaine became more and more worried as the possibilities became more and more fearful. 'Stop it Blaine! You're just going to stress yourself out! If it was that bad I'm sure Kurt would have told you. Or would he?' Blaine sighed and let his head drop into his hands. 'I need a stress relief.'

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you to _IHrtDarrenCriss , EnglishGleek , DarrenColfer _and my anonymous reviewer for your lovely words :) Love you all!**

**Blimey it's been a while, I do greatly appologise. It's just I've been weirdly emotional lately (like crying at everything and stressing out over the slightest things) and I'm not really sure why (it might be that I'm missing my dad, who is sadly still in Cyprus and who I won't see till next weekend, but I'm not sure). But I didn't want to write while I was like that so I have been getting in some writing when my mood was fairly neutral (which unfortunatly wasn't very often) hence why this chapter has taken so long to write.**

**But guess which character is back by popular demand! Marie! :) Yes, a few of you were telling me you were missing the caramel haired goober and wanted to read more of her, so she is coming back :)**

**I've nearly finished watching season 3 of Glee. I'm on the 'Choke' episode (the one before prom) and oh my goodness it's so good! I cryed a lot, I laughed a lot, I screamed at the TV a lot, I went 'AWWWW!' a lot. It's just perfect well... kinda. I cried so much at the Kerofsky insident ;_;**

**I can't go to LeakyCon :'( Tickets ran out before we could get to them. If any of you lovely people are going can you give hugs to the StarKid team for me? Thanks.**

**I am now a leader at a Rainbow unit (Rainbows is a really young version of Girl Guides) and all the leaders have animal names and last week the girls asked me what my animal name was and I replied that I didn't have one. So they started yelling suggestions at me like 'Meerkat' , 'Polarbear' , 'Monkey' , 'Parrot' and none of these were really taking my fancy then one of them said 'Unicorn!' And I was like 'YES! YES! I like that one! Can I be Unicorn? Pleeease?' And so now my Rainbow name is UNICORN! :D I'm happy about this :)**

**I'm off camping in the morning for my Duke of Edinburgh practice expedition. Woo.**** (note my lack of enthusiasm) I would be excited but none of my frinds are coming! And that's the reason I was doing the stupid thing in the first place, because I wanted to go camping with them, and now two have quit and the other has an excuse because she's injured but quitting's no excuse! Sigh. Oh well, hopefully it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Anyways Enjoy the chapter, I will look forward to seeing what you all think of it when I get back :) Love you all! Mwah!**

* * *

"What's eating you Hummel? Boyfriend won't put out for you?" Santana teased, as everyone was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

Kurt gave her a fake laugh then continued to look around, with a worried expression on his face, in search of said boyfriend.

"Boo, go look for him." Mercedes said.

"Huh?" Kurt said, turning to her with a confused expression, as he wasn't really listening to what she had said.

"I said go look for your boy!" Mercedes explained with a fond smile.

Kurt just sat there staring at her.

Mercedes sighed. "It's obvious you can't relax without knowing where he is, so go find him!"

Kurt grinned. "Thanks Cedes!" Kurt called over his shoulder, as he suddenly took off, after what she had just told him finally registered in his worried mind.

Mercedes giggled at her friend as she watched him scramble out of the cafeteria doors, before she turned to talk to Tina.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he finished his third lap through the school corridors. He hung up the phone in his hand after hearing Blaine's voice mail message for, what felt like, the thousandth time.

'Where on Earth is he?' 'He's not in the choir room, the auditorium, any of the classrooms or the little garden he showed me.' 'And he would have told me if he was leaving school campus for lunch. Right?'

The chestnut haired boy sighed again and shook his head to rid of those thoughts. He looked down at his phone again, his finger hovering over his boyfriend's number, he smiled fondly at the picture attached to Blaine's number. Blaine had taken a picture of himself a little while ago, when he had gotten hold of Kurt's phone, and then saved it as his contact photo. The picture was a, rather extreme, close up of Blaine's face, he was pouting at the camera and was looking up through his eye lashes with those adorable, hazel, puppy dog eyes of his. His dark mop of curly hair filled the frame, and his black glasses had slipped down his nose. Kurt hadn't been aware of the photo, until Blaine had rang him a few days later and Kurt pretty much melted when the photo popped up on the phone's touch screen.

Kurt sighed again, then clicked back to his contacts list and scrolled through the names. He finally stopped at one and pressed call. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing tones until someone answered.

"Hey Kurt!" Came a happy voice through the receiver.

"Hey Marie! How you doing?" Kurt replied, smiling, grateful to hear his friend's comforting voice.

"I'm not too bad, how about you?" Marie replied politely.

Kurt paused for a moment. "I'm okay…"

"Something's up, what is it K?"

Kurt smiled at her ability to tell something was wrong without even being able to see him. "It's Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Well, partly Blaine, partly that stupid mother of his." He explained, as he sat down on the bench under the willow tree, in the little garden Blaine had shown him.

"What's she done?" Marie asked, her voice was stern, but Kurt could hear she was only putting it on to try and cover up the worry.

"I met her this morning." He paused, unsure of how to continue. "And she wasn't exactly… welcoming of the fact I introduced myself as Blaine's boyfriend."

"What did she do?" Marie's voice was so small and fearful, it tugged painfully at Kurt's heart and made horrible thoughts race through his mind. 'Had Sandra done something outrageous before?' 'And that's why Marie was so scared about what she had done now?'

"She…" Kurt paused, thinking of how to word it so Marie wouldn't freak out. "She wasn't very impressed that Blaine stayed at mine last night and didn't tell her. Apparently his absence at an 'important dinner' made her have to make up some story as to where her was, and it humiliated her and Blaine's father in front of his boss. She didn't even seem the slightest bit worried about Blaine's safety! She was much more interested in her and her husband's reputation!" Kurt flapped his arms around angrily as he said this.

"Kurt calm down." Marie said soothingly. "I know she's… aggravating."

Kurt snorted.

"But she isn't worth the effort of stressing." Marie continued. "You said you were worried about B, what's up with him?" She asked, after a moments hesitation.

Kurt sighed. "Well, this morning after our encounter of hawk-face, Blaine got a little emotional because of some of the things she said. He…" The Cheerio swallowed thickly, trying to control his emotions. "He asked me why I didn't just give up on him."

The chestnut haired boy heard Marie sharply intake a breath and mutter a quiet "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Kurt questioned shakily, fearful of what that answer may mean.

"What did you say to him?" Marie asked, ignoring Kurt's questioning for the moment.

"I told him I would never give up on him, no matter what, because I loved him and I wasn't going anywhere." He explained. "But I still think something is bugging him, but I don't know what and now I can't find him."

"Wait, what? You can't find him?" The curly haired girl asked, sounding utterly confused.

"No, he's just vanished. He didn't turn up in the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch, I've searched the school campus at least three times, and he is nowhere to be found. And he won't answer his phone."

Marie started muttering to herself, listing all the things Kurt had told her, as if placing a jigsaw puzzle together. "Emotional about a convocation with Sandra… Not answering his phone… Gone during lunch… possibly gone for a stress relief… stress relief… stress reli- BOXING!" She suddenly shouted, causing Kurt to almost drop the phone because he had been listening so intently to the muttering as she worked it out. "Boxing! He'll be boxing somewhere!" She declared.

"Boxing? Are you sure?" Kurt questioned.

"Certain. B's stress relief is boxing. Do you have a gym in your school?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's where he'll be." Marie informed. "As for him asking why you haven't given up on him yet… You need to kind of say exactly what you have already told him but in a bigger way and with other people around. Blaine kind of needs to feel that people aren't afraid to be seen with him, and that they are proud of him, and they don't care who knows it. Do you get what I'm saying?" She checked.

"Yeah, I understand that." Kurt confirmed. "I have the perfect idea! But… would it be possible for you to come down this weekend? Just in case my plan doesn't work. And even if it does I think Blaine would love to see you." Kurt asked.

"Yes of course. I said I'm here if you need me, and I meant it." She assured.

"Thank you!" Kurt squeaked, a grin spreading across his face. "I'll text you my address, as I doubt Blaine want to go back home after this morning. We'll be there all weekend probably."

"You're welcome K! Okay I'll see you then. And good luck with this idea of yours. I really hope it works."

"I hope so too." He said, nodding.

"And Kurt?" Marie added.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said softy.

Kurt didn't even need to ask what for. He already knew. 'Thank you for being there for Blaine.' 'Thank you for looking after Blaine.' 'Thank you for caring for Blaine.' 'Thank you for loving Blaine.' That one thank you meant a million different things and Kurt knew each and every one.

"You're welcome." Kurt simply replied. "So see you tomorrow then?" Kurt checked.

"Yep, I should get there between 9 and 10. Is that okay?" Marie asked.

"That's fine. Although no promises on Blaine being up. He seems to like lazy mornings." Kurt said, grinning.

"That's alright, we can always bribe him with coffee and RedVines!" Marie giggled.

"True, true." Kurt laughed. "See you tomorrow M."

"Later K!" She chimed.

And the call ended.

"Right." Kurt whispered to himself. "To the gym!" He muttered, with a silly flourish of his arm in the direction of the gym.

* * *

Kurt pushed the heavy door to the school gym open silently, stepping forward into the warm muggy air, he could hear the sound of weights being lifted and murmurings of voices echoing off the tiled walls. He took a steadying breath and briskly made his way toward the boxing room.

As he neared where Marie said his boyfriend would be he could hear someone punching the bag while grunting and breathing heavily.

Kurt tentatively poked his head around the corner to see a sweaty Blaine, dressed in black slim fitting sweat pants, a white wife beater, and a grey hoodie that was open and hanging loosely from his shoulders. The younger boys curls where stuck to his head and he had removed his glasses.

Kurt watched on with concern as Blaine continued to beat the life out of the punch bag. Kurt watched the way his muscles moved under the wife beater, how the sweat droplets slowly ran down his nose, jaw and neck. Kurt would have found this all extremely sexy if he hadn't have been so concerned about what it was that had gotten Blaine so worked up.

Kurt took a shaky step forward so he was no longer hiding behind the wall.

"Blaine?" He asked softly, his voice shaking with emotion.

The curly haired boy paused in his action, but didn't look up at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again, edging forward until he was standing in front of the boy and cupping his cheek in his hand.

Blaine leant into the touch, and his face crumpled, as he flung himself at the taller boy, desperate for the familiar feel of Kurt's arms holding him tightly, grounding him from the stupid thoughts whizzing around his head.

Kurt dropped his bag to the floor and allowed Blaine to cling tightly to his waist and rest his head just below his chin. The taller boy held him tightly, carding the curls on the back of his boyfriend's head through his long fingers and whispering words of love and comfort into the boy's ear.

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek_ , _DarrenColfer_ , _goldconverse_ , _Gleek182_ , _ChloFeli_ and my anonymous reviewer for you lovely words :)**

**Blimey it feels like this chapter has taken yonks to write! I do apologise, but I'm currently drowning in coursework. Sigh. Isn't my life exciting!**

**Anyways, my emotions have leveled out again now. No random hysterical crying. Which is good. I think I just really missed my Dad, but he's back from his holiday now so I'm fine :)**

**Oh yeah, the Duke of Edinburgh practise expedition -.- It surely should be classed as some form of torture! I woke up at 2:45am in a tent FREEZING cold and the only way I managed to warm up was by walking down to the washrooms and standing next to the heater for about half an hour. Then when it was light enough to see there was frost on the ground! And I got 4 blisters, 2 of which popped while I was walking on the second day :( I was so happy to finally see the minibus at the end of the second day I practically hugged it!**

**Oh I had parents evening last Wednesday *cringe* I hate parents evening, my mum never fails to make me feel like I'm a failure. Anyway, my Health and Social Care teacher asked if I did any creative writing she could look at and give me feed back on. Me being me, was immediatly like a rabbit caught in the headlights, couldn't think of anything. The my mum decides to mention this story.**

**So, Ms Hurn if you're reading this and you've made it as far as chapter 57. 1) I applaud you that's a lot to read through. 2) Now you know the stuff the goes on inside the mind of an obbsessed fangirl. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter :) Love you all! Mwah!**

* * *

"Please tell me what's wrong." Kurt whispered, pleadingly into Blaine's curls after holding the smaller boy for a while.

Blaine didn't answer, he just nuzzled his face further into the crook of Kurt's neck and let out a small whine.

"Please Blaine." Kurt begged, stroking the soft curly mane upon his boyfriend's head.

Blaine sighed and slowly moved his head away from the comfort of Kurt's warm neck. He didn't look up, he just stared down at their linked hands.

The Cheerio gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze.

"I just…" Blaine whispered, quietly. "I just suddenly had all these horrible thoughts of what my mum could have said to you, a-and I just got really angry and upset and didn't want to worry you, so I came here." He mumbled, still looking down at their linked hands.

Kurt placed a gentle hand on the curly haired boys cheek and slowly lifted his head, so they were looking into each others eyes.

Blaine saw tears swimming in Kurt's eyes and immediately started to panic.

"Oh God, she _did_ say something horrid, didn't she. And I've just made it all so much worse by coming here, instead of being with you, and-"

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, grabbing his boyfriend's face in his hands to stop him shaking his head. "She didn't say anything that's not been said to me before and I can't handle. And you have done _nothing_ wrong!" He insisted, stroking his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "If I hadn't have been so worried about the reason you were so worked up…" Kurt paused to smile mischievously, and lean forward so his mouth was by the smaller boy's ear. "…I would have found the image of you boxing _extremely_ sexy." He whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's skin and causing goose bumps to erupt all over his skin and a small moan to escape the back of his throat.

The cheerleader chuckled at that and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, causing Blaine to blush like a tomato.

"Stay at mine this weekend?" Kurt asked hopefully, playing with the smaller boy's fingers and looking up at him though his lashes.

"I'd be honoured." Blaine answered, smiling gratefully at the taller boy.

Kurt squealed excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot while ginning insanely.

"Okay, you can't be that excited just by the fact that I'm staying at yours because I stayed last night. So what are you not telling me?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

"Secret." Kurt replied, grinning mischievously.

"Oh is that so?" Blaine said, raising a triangular eyebrow.

"Mmhmmm."

Blaine took a step towards the cheerleader, so their faces were mere centimetres away. "Well then…" He whispered, in a gravely voice. "…I'll just have to… _tickle_ the secret out!" Within seconds, Blaine had Kurt a puddle of uncontrollable giggles on the floor.

"Bl-Bl-Blaine! St-Stop it! I, I can't breath!" Kurt spluttered out in between loud giggles.

"Sorry, what was that?" Blaine said softly, smiling as he stopped the tickling and leant down over his boyfriend, so their faces were mere centimetres away again. "I didn't quite catch that over the sound of this secret hiding away inside your head." He whispered, grinning goofily.

Kurt sighed. "Am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend now? Did I miss the memo where if I have a surprise he has to torture me until I tell him what it is?" He said sarcastically, but a smirk was playing at his lips.

"Yeah, something like that." Blaine agreed, grinning.

"Well tough luck Mr. You'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine whined, pouting and giving Kurt his perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't have to wait long. The first part starts in glee club."

"Okay." The smaller boy sighed.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, smiling, stroking some curls out of Blaine's face.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, leaning down a little bit further to capture his boyfriend's lips in a chaste, loving kiss.

"As nice as it is lying down here with you, can I get up now? This floor is disgustingly sticky and I can't take it much longer." Kurt asked, after a few moments.

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt up off the floor.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll meet you in the canteen after?" Blaine said, as he collected his boxing gloves and towel.

Kurt nodded and pecked a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before retrieving his bag from the floor and exiting the gym.

He stopped off at his locker to collect his spare uniform to change into, as Blaine had gotten a fair amount of sweat on his current one and lying on the floor had made the back all sticky, so he ducked into the toilets to change before heading to the canteen.

* * *

Blaine entered the swarming lunch area, his glasses back in place, his hair still damp (but this time with water rather than sweat), his books clutched to his chest and his head downcast as he tried to wade his way through the crowd.

Suddenly, Kurt's view of his boyfriend was obscured by four burly jocks with their backs to him. They were backing Blaine up towards the doors he had just entered through. The cheerleader immediately leapt out of his seat, drawing quiet a bit of attention to himself, and began pushing his way through the crowd in his hurry to reach his boyfriend.

Kurt managed to step in between the jocks and his boyfriend, just before one of them shoved Blaine backwards. The burly boy stumbled to stand up when he noticed Kurt was suddenly blocking his reach of the curly haired boy.

"Hummel! What do you think you're doing?" He asked, a look of utter confusion plastered across his face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kurt bit back, through gritted teeth.

Blaine was watching the encounter from over his boyfriend's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was more terrified at the thought of the jocks hurting Kurt, or Kurt hurting them. But he held his breath in anticipation anyway.

"We were just going to remind the four eyed hobbit who's boss around here." Another footballer answered.

Kurt chuckled, smirking at the floor. "Okay." He started, looking up at the football players. "Let me tell you how it is. Blaine here is _my_ boyfriend. You so much as _look_ at him funny, you'll have me to answer to. And I don't care who you think is _'boss'_ because I'm telling you. Back. Off. Capeich?" Kurt said, in a demanding tone, raising an eyebrow.

The group looked a little taken a back by that, and just stared at the cheerio for a few minutes, dumbfounded, before muttering their apologies to Blaine and moving to the other side of canteen.

Kurt smiled and turned towards Blaine.

"You didn't have to do that." Blaine muttered, blushing, clutching his books to his chest.

"Well I wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing, now, was I?" Kurt replied, smiling. "Come on." He held out his hand to the smaller boy.

Blaine glanced around them before smiling bashfully and taking Kurt's offered hand, linking their fingers together. Kurt began tugging him back through the crowd towards their table. He pulled Blaine down onto the bench next to him and pushed the tray of food, he had gotten him, towards the smaller boy, before nibbling at the salad he had collected for himself earlier.

The two boys sat contently side by side, fingers linked, free hands forking food into their mouths, while talking with Mercedes and Rachel about the latest issue of Vogue.

'Things may be tough sometimes, but at least I have him.'

* * *

**I am going to bed now. I've been baysitting all weekend and am compleatly drained. Hope you like the chapter :) Stage one of Kurt's idea next chapter :) Night sweethearts.**

**Review Please Xx**


	58. Chapter 58

**I****t's okay guys! I'm still alive! I haven't fallen off the edge of the planet, or been abducted by aliens! I've just been drowning in coursework. Sigh. Sorry it's been aaaaaaaaaages since I updated but this chapter just took too long to write because things (mainly school work) kept getting in the way.**

**Thank you to EnglishGleek , Anne , ItsGlee , DarrenColfer , eagleshorty2011 , VisionImpossible , Gleek 182 and my anonymous reviewer for your lovely words on last chapter :) It really means a lot :)**

**Right, what is there to tell you all... ummm... I'm helping backstage at my school production of 'Oliver' which is fun :) All the songs are stuck in my head at the moment :P**

**My school awards badges each term that symbolise the Olymipc and Paraolympic values. This term was 'Courage' AND I GOT ONE! :D When they said Courage I was just sat there thinking 'Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine...' while wearing an outfit like Blaine's in the 'It's Not Unuseual' performance (It was a non-uniform day) :) Then when I got one I was just mentally screaming 'HELL YEAH! I GOT THE COURAGE BADGE! I HAVE DONE MY BABIES PROUD!' But sadly I aparently didn't get it for being a dedicated Klainer :( I got it for going on that Duke of Edinburgh practise expidition. Oh well, I can pretend :) And it's a pretty cool badge :) It's got a lion on it :D So I can also pretend it's related to AmazingPhil on YouTube ^_^**

**I probably shouldn't be this excited about a badge seeing as I'm year 11... OH WELL! Haters to the left! I'm happy! ^_^**

**OH! McFly's new single 'Love Is Easy' came out just over a week ago! IT'S SO GOOD! Go an get it from iTunes. NOW! And go watch the video on YouTube! It gave me so many feels and memories :') I'm so proud of my boys *proud mama tears* And I pre-ordered their new album 'The Greatest Hits: Memory Lane' Eeeeep! I'm soooo excited for when it arrives :D**

**OMG! Who saw the Doctor Who Christmas episode trailer?! Oh. My. Goodness. IT LOOKS SOOO AMAZING! It's safe to say everyone in my house will either have to shut up or leave the room on Christmas day while I'm watching it :) I love Doctor Who! My childhood :3**

**It's my friends 16th today :) But because of 'Oliver' rehersals we couldn't really celebrate. So tomorrow we are going to Nandos and to watch a film. Is there anything good on at the cinema at the moment? And before you all start saying 'Breaking Dawn part 2' No. Just no. Anything but that.**

**You know a while ago I was saying about the Darren4Disney capaign? Well We have a challenge for you all! :D take a look at this youtube video for the details :)**

www . youtube watch?v=fk-3eEjCxhQ** (just remove the spaces)**

**I'm excited about it, but it won't work without YOUR help! :D**

**Right, I think that's everything happening in my life right now. Again I deeply apologise about the MASSIVE wait for this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine strolled into the choir room, with their hands linked, and sat down by Mercedes and Rachel. The four chatted easily as they waited for the other glee club members to slowly filter in.

"Right guys." Mr Schue started, as he walked into the room, placing his satchel on the piano and clapping his hands together. He was about to continue speaking, but was interrupted by Kurt's hand rising up into the air. The teacher looked confused for a second but then he remembered what Kurt had asked him yesterday. "Oh yes! Kurt. You wanted to sing something, go ahead!" Mr Schue exclaimed excitedly, as he went to sit on his stool at the side of the room.

Kurt gracefully stood from his chair and made his way to the front of the room. Blaine was giving him a questioning look.

'This plan of mine better work.' Kurt thought to himself, taking a steadying breath.

"I want to dedicate this song I'm about to sing to my boyfriend, Blaine." He was looking right at the curly haired boy as he said this. "I love you, Blaine. I don't care who knows it. I just want you to know that I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how tough things get, we're in this together now." Both boys had tears swimming in they're eyes as they looked right at each other, and the rest of the room disappeared until it felt like it was just the two of them. "This song's for you."

Kurt nodded to the band and the beginning notes began to drift through the air.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

The boys were gazing into each others tear filled eyes, Blaine smiling at the song choice and how relevant it was to what he had been saying to Kurt.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

Tears were now freely streaming down both boys' cheeks, but that didn't dampen any of the emotion or strength Kurt was putting into the lyrics.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As the song faded gently to an end, both boys had tears streaming down their faces. Blaine was the first to move, jumping up and launching himself into his boyfriend's arms. Kurt latched onto the smaller boy tightly, holding him close and not planning on letting go anytime soon.

The other occupants of the room also had tears filling their eyes, that were slowly pushing past the boundaries and leaving trails down their cheeks, after watching that emotion filled performance. They may not have understood how it was relevant to the two boys, now holding each other in a tight embrace while whispering words of comfort into each others ears, at the front of the room, but they could all tell that is was something Blaine really needed to hear from Kurt and they smiled softly at the couple.

Mr Schuester discreetly wiped a tear away, before it started trailing down his face, then looked between the boys clinging to each other at the front of the room, and the rest of the group wiping and drying their eyes.

'You're not going to get much out of them all now Schuster.'

The teacher sighed. "Okay guys, I think we'll call it a day for now and continue on Monday."

Thankfully nobody argued. They just started gathering their belongings, the girls going to hug the two boys still at the front of the room and the boys giving there shoulders a squeeze and a smile, before filtering out of the choir room.

Blaine turned to Kurt after waving Mercedes and Rachel goodbye. Kurt looked almost nervous.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hands in his own. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, when you said you'd never give up on me. It's just people have said it in the past, to me, but didn't really mean it." He looked down at their hands, feeling guilty.

"Hey." Kurt soothed, gently raising Blaine's chin so he was looking at him. "I understand. That's why I did this. To prove to you that it's not just an empty promise. I would announce it to every person on the planet if I could! But I'm not really sure how to do that, so is this okay for now?" Kurt asked, looking nervous again.

Blaine smiled adoringly at his chestnut haired boyfriend. "It's perfect." He confirmed, before leaning slowly in and pressing a soft, loving kiss to Kurt's lips, causing the taller boy to sigh in relief and smile against his boyfriend's lips.

They slowly pulled apart and leant their foreheads together, just gazing into each others eyes for a while.

"Come on." Kurt instructed, grinning as he handed Blaine his bag and tugged him by the wrist out of the choir room and along the empty hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blaine questioned. "Are we going to the next part of my surprise?" He asked, his eyes lighting up adorably and a huge grin appearing on his face as he jumped around Kurt like an over excited puppy about to be taken for a walk.

Kurt's heart warmed pleasantly at the smile on his boyfriend's face. "Aww hunnie, just because of the look on your little face, I wish it was. But the second part of your surprise won't be here until tomorrow." He explained, smiling fondly at the boy at his side, as he laced their fingers together.

Blaine pouted adorably at that.

"It'll be worth the wait. I promise." Kurt assured. "But for now, how does a coffee date then movie night sound?"

Blaine leant into Kurt as they arrived at his car and whispered "Totally awesome!" in his ear with a smirk before hopping into the navigator.

The cheerleader rolled his eyes fondly at the use of StarKid quote before sliding into the car himself.

* * *

The two boys enjoyed a peaceful coffee date at the Lima Bean. Well, it was peaceful. That was until Nick and Jeff entered the little coffee shop and the latter spotted the two boys sitting by the window.

The four boys discussed Glee club, how much they missed Blaine and how Kurt should come and visit Dalton sometime, as they sipped at their hot beverages. After a few agreements to visit as soon as possible and some bone crushing, but loving, hugs from Jeff the four boys said their farewells and parted in separate directions. Jeff and Nick heading back to Dalton, while Kurt and Blaine made their way in the direction of Kurt's house, which they had to themselves until the evening.

* * *

Once in Kurt's house, Blaine followed Kurt down to his room where he was given some lounge clothes to put on. Blaine raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" Kurt questioned. "I like the idea of you wearing my clothes, okay?"

Blaine smirked and wiggled his triangular eyebrows upon hearing this. Causing Kurt to slap him playfully on the arm before they began changing, both stealing little glances of each other while doing so.

The clothes Kurt had leant his boyfriend were much too long for him, but the countertenor insisted they looked adorable on him. So Blaine just pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and rolled the trouser legs to just above his ankle.

Blaine made his way up to the living room to pick a film, while Kurt entered the kitchen in search of some snacks and drinks.

The taller boy gracefully breezed into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a box fruit juice cans. He glance up at the TV screen, as he placed the items on the coffee table, to see that Blaine had hooked up his laptop to the TV and had YouTube up. He looked again and saw that he had a playlist of StarKid's 'Holy Musical B man!' ready to play.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt sighed, but he couldn't help the fond smile that played at his lips.

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend with his puppy eyes. "But you haven't seen it yet Kurt!" He whined, adding a pout for good measure.

The cheerleader chuckled and rolled his eyes at the curly haired boy sitting on the floor. "Okay then. Go for it." He sighed, smiling.

Blaine grinned adorably and hastily pressed play, before scrambling up onto the sofa and leaning into Kurt. He dropped his head onto his boyfriend's chest and allowed the taller boy to card his fingers through his unruly curls, as they both watched the StarKid team begin run around on screen, dressed as super heroes and villains.

* * *

**Don't forget to get involved with the Darren4Disney campaign challenge :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Hopefully there won't be as long a wait for the next one.**

**Review Please Xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you to _EnglishGleek _, AnneCpc , Gleek182 , DarrenColfer , Nightingale63 , VisionImpossible and my anonymous reviewer for your lovely words on the last chapter.**

**Woah. I've done it again, haven't I. I've left it yonks before updating. Well. Hi *waves* I do have an excuse though! I've had a Photography exam to prepare for which takes 4 weeks and photography is one of the things I'm reliying on to get me into college next year. So I had to make that my priority. Sorry guys. But it was worth it! I got an A! Woop! Woop! Granted I did make myself fairly ill in the process because I got so stressed out that I was going to fail, but hay ho who cares! I GOT AN A! XD**

**I was also decorating shoes for my friends' Christmas presents :) You can see them on my**

**Instagram: absolutegoober**

**Twitter: AbsoluteGoober**

**Tumblr: .com**

**If any of you want a pair (with any design you want) let me know and in the new year after my exams I'll get started on them :)**

**In other news, I'm 16 tomorrow (23rd)! Ahhhhhhhhhh! :) Scary! Although I'm going to the pantomime to see 'Jack and the Beanstalk' because I'm secretly turning 5 not 16 ;) Haha! :) My friend got me a Batman jumper! I'm completely in love with it! It's so awesome! I also have two new phone cases a McFly one and a Glee one :D I'm very happy and have epic friends! XD**

**Oh also the world didn't end! YAY! I'm thanking The Doctor ;) He's always saving earth! The mad man in a box!**

**Anyway I won't delay your reading anymore! I hope you all have a lovely, lovely Christmas because you are all lovely, lovely people who deserve it! :) And I intend to post again before the new year, but if I don't have a Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

**Pssst! I've made this chapter Christmassy for you all! :3**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning with Blaine curled around him possessively, still fast asleep and very quietly snoring. The taller boy smiled warmly at the sight of his mad mop of curls, sprouting out all over the place and the gentle sweep of his long lashes, fanned out against his olive tanned cheeks.

The chestnut haired boy slowly stretched out his body, trying not to jostle sleeping beauty too much, and glanced across at the clock on his bed side table.

7:22 AM stated the bright bold blue numbers on the clock. Roughly an hour and a half until Marie arrived.

Kurt debated waking Blaine, but then decided against it as Marie visiting was meant to be the second part of his surprise, as they hadn't seen each other since Marie was pretty much kicked out of Blaine's house by that vile specimen of a mother and he knew Blaine missed her, so he slowly shimmied out from under the smaller boys weight and began to get ready as quietly as possible so as not to wake the slumbering teen.

Showered, moisturised and dressed. Kurt crept out of the room and slipped silently up the staircase into the kitchen where his father and Carol were sat drinking coffee and quietly conversing so as not to wake the rest of the household.

"Heya Bud. Sleep well?" Burt asked softly, upon seeing his son enter the kitchen.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, smiling as he remembered just cuddling, kissing and talking with Blaine last night, until they both fell asleep.

"Is Blaine still asleep?" Carol asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Mmmhmm" The cheerleader hummed, as he poured himself a coffee and sat down with them. "I take it Finn's still asleep." He mentioned, as he noticed his brothers absence.

Both adults nodded.

"What time did you say Marie was arriving this morning?" Burt asked.

"Between 9 and 10." Kurt confirmed.

"Brilliant! Kurt you can help me get the Christmas decorations out of the garage, then when she arrives we'll wake up the boys and she can help us put the decorations up!" Carol added, her eyes lighting up with happiness and excitement.

Burt smiled fondly at her as she collected up her empty mug and disappeared to go and get dressed.

* * *

At about 9:15, as Carol and Kurt were trying to figure out what boxes actually contained the decorations they desired, a deep blue 4X4 pulled into the driveway and a small girl with crazy caramel curls hopped out.

"Marie!" Kurt cheered, jumping over box and running down the drive to hug attack her.

She held up her index finger, once he had released her, indicating for Kurt to wait a second.

She open the back door to her car and pulled out a plastic bag, handing it to Kurt.

He gave her a questioning look and peeped inside. Sitting inside was a packet of RedVines and Blaine's favourite brand of coffee. Kurt raised his head smirking, amused at the curly haired girl.

"Well I figured he wouldn't be up yet, so we need something to tempt him from his duvet cocoon." She informed grinning.

"I'm sure just the fact that you're here will be enough to get him up, but I'm sure he'll appreciate these too." He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for coming down. Things have been a little… tough for him lately and I can tell he misses you."

"No problem. It'll be nice to spend some time with you both." She assured, while removing a rucksack from her car and slinging it onto her shoulders.

They began walking up the driveway towards the garage where Carol stood surrounded by a wall of boxes like some sort of fort a child would build. "Kurt hunnie can you- Oh! Hello sweetheart! You must be Marie!" Carol said beaming at the girl standing next to her step-son.

"Indeed I am! It's very nice to meet you Mrs…"

"Hudson. But you can call me Carol."

"It's very nice to meet you Carol." Marie replied, politely. "Would you like any help?" She offered, taking in the amount of boxes by the door of the garage.

"Oh that would be lovely! If you could take one of these boxes each into the living room, that would be marvellous! Then you can go and wake Blaine and Finn so we can begin decorating."

Both teens nodded and lifted a large box each into their arms and Kurt lead the way into the house.

* * *

Once they placed the boxes gently down on the floor of the large living room, brushing the dust off their clothes, Kurt handed the plastic bag back to Marie.

"You take the RedVines and go wake Blaine up. I'll make him a coffee and leave it down here, while I wake my brother up."

"Why me?" Marie questioned, a little confused as to why Kurt didn't want to be the one waking her best friend up, because even she had to admit Blaine was really adorable when he's still half asleep.

"Because you're the second half of his surprise! Now go!" He informed, smiling as he took the sweets from the bag, shoved them lightly into her chest, turned her and gave her a little push in the direction of the staircase.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled, placing the bag of coffee on the table in the hall as she passed it. She paused just as she was descending the stairs. "You're giving me details on the first half of his surprise later!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt who just saluted to her mockingly and then made a 'shoo' gesture with his hands and she silently bounced down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom her first thought was 'Wow! Kurt certainly knows what he's doing when decorating a room!' She stood there for a moment taking in the beautiful accessories, colour schemes and the general layout of the room. Then her eyes fell upon the duvet cocoon placed in the centre of the bed. From where she was standing she could spot a foot poking out and a mop of dark curls.

She smiled fondly at the sight and the memories of summer camp, where every morning she would find him in this exact position. The caramel haired girl padded softly across the room toward the side of the bed where the curls were. She crouched down on the floor so her face was level with her friend's head. Slowly she reached out an arm and brushed some curls away from his face. Blaine began to stir in his sleep and eventually his eyes blinked open until the large honey hazel orbs focused on Marie.

"Morning B." Marie greeted softly.

Blaine's eyes lit up as a brilliant smile stretched across his face. He lunged forward and hugged the girl around the shoulders, squeezing tightly. She chuckled at him and squeezed him back just as tightly.

When he finally let go all he could say was, "What are you doing here?" as he grinned at her and he pulled her up next to him on the bed as they sat cross legged.

"Kurt invited me." She said beaming, because the grin on her friend's face was so contagious.

Blaine thought for a second then it suddenly hit him. "So you're the second half of my surprise!" He said grinning, now proud of himself for working it out at long last.

"Indeed I am." Marie replied smiling. "Is that okay?" She said, suddenly a little worried that Blaine had been hoping for something better.

"It's brilliant!" He assured, pulling her into another hug. "I missed you, M." He mumbled into her mane of curly hair.

"I missed you too, B." She replied, smiling. But then her smile faded somewhat as she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with your mum." She felt Blaine squeeze her a little tighter, then he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "As much as you may wish you could, you can't always be there to look after me. I'm a big boy now M." He said, smiling fondly at his best friend. "I can survive a… disagreement with that woman."

Marie sighed. "I know. I just hate feeling so helpless because I'm so far away." They both flinched at the mention of the distance. It had been hard on their friendship at first, but they had both been determined to do anything in their power to make sure they didn't loose each other.

"Well you're here now at least." Blaine said, smiling.

"Yep, thanks to Kurt!"

"I love him so much." Blaine commented suddenly, smiling bashfully down at his pyjama trousers.

"I know you do, B. I can see it every time you look at him, talk about him, spend time with him, think about him and do anything that reminds you of him. And I love seeing how happy you are because of him." She confessed, smiling at him.

A blush crept up over Blaine's cheeks as he realised just how obvious his love for Kurt was to other people.

Marie chuckled at him, picked up his glasses placed them onto his face, then grabbed the RedVines from the floor and dropped them in his lap.

He glanced and the red twists the grinned up at her. "You're the best!"

She rolled her eyes fondly then got up. "Come on, get washed and dressed, I think Carol wants us all putting up Christmas decorations today. And Kurt's made you a coffee, your favourite type, it's waiting up-stairs for you."

Blaine jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be upstairs." Marie called, as she opened the door.

"Okhlay! Ih'l bwe uhp ihn ah mohmegnt!" Blaine called back to her around his tooth brush.

* * *

Blaine hopped up the stairs 20 minutes later, washed and dressed in a white v-neck and the lounge pants Kurt leant him yesterday. He followed the scent of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen where he found Kurt standing at the worktop with his back to Blaine and he was making cheese and ham toasties. The smaller boy crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boys waist and pressing loving, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Kurt let out a little squeak of surprise, but then upon realising it was Blaine, relaxed into his boyfriend's arms.

Blaine grinned at him dopily. "I love you." He stated, kissing the taller boy's beautiful, pink lips.

Kurt hummed contently against Blaine's mouth. "I love you too." He mumbled as he bumped their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Then capturing his lips in a loving kiss again.

"Stop making out you two and help us get the tree through the front door." Burt said as he walked into the kitchen, but he was smiling fondly, which the two boys missed as they were blushing and hurrying out of the room while keeping their heads bowed.

Burt, Carol, Finn, Marie, Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day singing along to Christmas tunes while converting the Hudson-Hummel house into a Christmas wonderland.

Blaine realised half way through that this is the happiest he has been in ages. Surrounded with people who love, except and care for him, while having such a positive, happy atmosphere around him.

'Yes.' He thought to himself with a grin as he cuddled close to Kurt, only to notice with a smirk Marie had placed the mistletoe above them both. 'Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.'

* * *

**I've always visioned Carol as someone who gets really excited about decorating for Christmas and likes to get everyone involved :D Gotta love Carol :3**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! LOVE TO YOU ALL! mwah :***


	60. Chapter 60

**I'M BACK FROM PIGFARTS! Not really. But I've been gone long enough I could have joined Rumbleroar on Mars. :)**

**Thank you to **_ItsGlee_ **,**_ IThinkILeftMyCoatOutSide_** , **_DarrenColfer_** ,**_ EnglishGleek_** , **_AnneCpc_** , **_Gleek182_** and my **_anonymous reviewer_** for Reviewing last chapter :) You all always have such lovely things to say and it means a lot so thank you :)**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year! I sadly didn't get a Darren Delivery for my Birthday or Christmas :( Oh well, maybe next year ;)**

**HOW COOL WAS THE PLANE BANNER WE GOT DARREN FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! If you don't know what I'm talking about go and look on Darren's YouTube Channel he filmed his reaction as he watched it fly past! :3 I seriously had never been so proud to be part of such and awesome fandom!**

**I'm feeling a little blegh at the moment and don't really know why :/ I'm going to make myself a fruit smoothie in a minute or something :) I don't even know what day it is! *checks calendar* Sunday. OH! THAT MEANS IT'S THE DAN AND PHIL SHOW TONIGHT ON RADIO 1 YAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^_^ If you're a danisnotonfire and a AmazingPhil fan watch/listen to their Radio show tonight 7pm - 9pm GMT BBC Radio1 go on the radio1 website and watch the live stream! It's always SO funny! :')**

**OH! Speaking of YouTubers! I'm going to 'Summer in the City' in August! :D It would be awesome if I could meet some of you if you're going :) I'm SUPER excited! :D**

**I think that's it so enjoy this chapter :) I love you all! mwah! :***

* * *

Blaine spent Christmas with the Hummel-Hudson household. He bought Kurt a silver locket for Christmas with the words 'For the Boy Who Taught Me to See Through Different Eyes' etched onto the front panel, and inside he placed two photos. The first, was one that Blaine had taken of the two of them cuddled together smiling broadly at the camera, and the second was one that Marie had snapped of the couple sharing a kiss under that mistletoe when they were putting up the decorations. Kurt had given Blaine a beanie hat that had 'Best Boyfriend' embroidered into the edge of it (simply because Kurt just thought it would look so cute on his curly haired boyfriend), inside the hat Blaine found a silver chain bracelet with a panel on it reading 'You're the Scarfy to my Sortie', which made Blaine grin like an idiot because he didn't think Kurt had really understood AVPM/S, but he stands corrected.

Marie had gone back home just after her birthday to spend Christmas with her family, after promising Blaine that she would return as soon as she could, so he would allow her to actually leave.

New Year. Put simply. It was fabulous. Blaine ended the old and started the New Year kissing his beautiful boyfriend as they sat by the lake in the park as the fireworks fizzed and crackled above their heads. Although the fireworks in the sky were pretty lame compared to the fireworks the two boys saw behind their eyelids as their lips connected in a loving and passionate kiss.

The two sat curled around each other on the blanket, wrapped up in scarves and coats, Blaine wearing his new beanie, watching the colours burst in the sky. Blaine kept stealing glances of the beautiful boy next to him. His cheeks slightly pink from the cold air, his hair styled into the perfect quiff, his bright blue eyes reflecting the colours of the fireworks, his pristine porcelain skin seemed to glow gloriously in the moonlight.

Blaine's heart gave a warm little jump as he realised just how much he loved this boy. The thought was terrifying, but so comforting at the same time.

"Blaine?" Kurt's angelic voice broke him from his thoughts.

He looked up into the pools of so many shades of blue. "I love you." He said simply, smiling lovingly at the cheerleader.

Kurt chuckled, "I love you too, you silly goober, you." he brushed his nose against Blaine's and then pressed their lips together softly.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked a week later.

"Hmmmm?" Kurt hummed, as he continued sketching a new outfit.

"Do you mind if I go meet Coop? He's in town today and he wants to spend some time with me."

Kurt looked up from his drawing and smiled broadly at his boyfriend. "Of course I don't mind." He placed the book and pencil down on the desk and got up to cross the room, stopping just in front of Blaine. "Go. You haven't seen Cooper in ages."

Blaine grinned, his eyes crinkling adorably behind his glasses. "I love you." He said softly, leaning in close to his boyfriend.

"I love you too." Kurt hummed, smiling as he leant forward, closing the gap between their lips. The kiss started of chaste and gentle, but gradually grew more passionate. Kurt giggled as Blaine began tracing his fingers across the seams of Kurt's shirt.

"Go on." Kurt chuckled, pulling away reluctantly from his boyfriend's soft lips that just followed his like a magnet.

"I don't wanna go now." Blaine whined, pouting and looking up at Kurt though his eyelashes with his large honey hazel eyes. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist squeezing him as close as possible.

"Yes you do." Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's nose. "Go on. I'll see you tonight for dinner."

Blaine reluctantly unwound his arms from his boyfriend's waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you this evening."

Kurt nodded and handed Blaine his coat, scarf and the beanie he'd gotten him for Christmas.

Blaine stole another cheeky kiss before heading up the stairs towards the hallway. "Love you!" He called down to Kurt, as he stepped out onto the snow covered porch and shut the front door.

Kurt chuckled and returned to his drawing.

* * *

Cooper sat in the coffee shop that he had agreed to meet his little brother, drumming his fingers on the varnished, wooden table top. Blaine had sent him a text saying he had just left and would be 10 minutes, but Coop had received that message 40 minutes ago and he still had yet to see the small, curly haired boy enter the shop.

Cooper hastily sent off another text to his little brother, questioning his whereabouts. He'd already sent three and had gotten no reply. It was very unlike Blaine to be late, but even more unlike Blaine to be late and not call or text to apologise. Cooper was beginning to get worried.

Once an hour had passed since Blaine had texted his brother, Cooper gathered his belongings, and exited the little coffee shop.

He stood on the pavement in between the car park and road, phone pressed, with more and more desperation with each ring, against his ear. "Come on Blaine. Pick up. Pick up. Please just pick up your phone." He muttered, with desperate frustration as he paced back and forth, hoping to catch a glimpse of his little brother.

After ten minutes of non-stop calling, Cooper hung up and let out a distressed, strangled sound as he ran his hands through his thick hair, trying to think what to do.

Seconds later he was picking his phone up again, only this time the person answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" Cooper panted

"Cooper? Are you alright? You sound... out of breath." Kurt asked, detecting something in the older man's voice.

"Is Blaine with you?" Cooper asked, his voice strained.

There was a pause. "I thought he was with you." Kurt's voice was small and timid.

"Oh god." Cooper chocked out. "He didn't turn up at the coffee shop and he's not answering his phone."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to go look for him. Ring me if you have any new information." He said, grabbing his coat, scarf and keys.

"Okay, be careful Kurt, some of the roads are still icy." Cooper warned.

"I will. Speak to you later Coop."

"Bye Kurt."

They both hung up. Cooper heading to his car that he left in the car park of the coffee shop. He then began driving through the snow scattered streets in search of his little brother. Kurt running up the staircase to tell his father where he was going.

"I'm coming too." Was Burt's reply, once Kurt had explained. He got up and began getting his coat and keys.

"Dad, you don't have to. Cooper and I are fine." Kurt tried lamely, to convince his father, worried for the man's health.

"Look Kurt, Blaine has become too much a part of this family for me to just sit and do nothing when he's gone missing. I'm helping you look for him and that's final." And with that he walked down the hall and out the front door, into his truck.

All Kurt could do was stare fondly after him, then follow, getting into his SUV. The Hummel's backed out of the drive and headed in opposite directions, searching all the possible routes Blaine could have taken on his way to the coffee shop.

* * *

After an hour and a phone convocation with both his father and Cooper, Kurt was still none the wiser of his boyfriend's whereabouts.

He pulled over, next to a mound of shovelled snow at the side of the road. He killed the engine and just sat for a while, staring out at the snow covered landscape, thinking. Thinking of where Blaine would have walked on his way to the coffee shop. He couldn't think of any other possible routes than the one's he and the others had already checked several times.

He sat back against his seat, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes. The cheerleader reached inside his jean pocket and pulled out his phone. He began calling Blaine's number, hoping that by some miracle his stupid goober of a boyfriend would answer.

But he was only greeted by the sound of Blaine's voicemail. Kurt left a message, tears streaming down his cheeks and his fingers fiddling with the silver locket around his neck.

"Please Blaine. I love you. Please be okay."

* * *

**Review Please Xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**Don't hurt me! *hides under bed covers* I'm sorry for making Blaine go missing! I don't like making horrid things happen to my little Blainers, but it was necessary and all will be explained next chapter :)**

**Thank you to** _IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside** ,** EnglishGleek** ,** Gleek182 **,** AnneCpc** ,** DarrenColfer _**and my**_ Anonymous reviewer _**for reviewing last chapter :)**

**I have to go back to school today :( BOOOO! I like being on half term. Last Friday I had two of my friends come round to help me with my Photography exam (they were my models) and we ended up re-arranging my house then blocking up the kitchen window with pillows... I should probably explain. We were looking for a space to take the photos that had good lighting and somewhere we could hang a back drop so we moved stuff around in pretty much every room. Then after deciding none of them were good enough we went into the kitchen. We move the table and chairs and hung the back drop over the window but the light from outside was shining trough it. So we were trying to work out what we could use to block out the light (because the blinds weren't dark enough) Then my friend suggested pillows. So every pillow we had in the house ended up being stuffed into my kitchen window. It worked! But goodness knows what the neighbors thought :) Especially those next door as we went and asked them if we could borrow two pillows because we didn't have enough. Oh the things I do :)**

**My Dad was taking the mick out of me fangirling yesterday, by pretending to fanboy over going to B&Q -.- It was funny though :)**

**I won't ramble any more as I have to finish getting ready for school and I'm sure you all want to make sure our little Blainers is okay so enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine's head was pounding. Half of his face was numb from the cold. He sluggishly opened his eyes but his vision was blurred and disorientated. 'What happened?' 'I was just walking to the coffee shop to meet Coop and... and I don't remember anything after that.' 'Wait. Coop? Cooper! He must be wondering where I am!' 'But… where am I?' The curly haired boy tried to lift his head to take in his surroundings, but every nerve screamed in pain, causing him to groan in discomfort. He attempted to call out for help, hoping someone may here his cry's, but they only came out as raspy whispers.

Burt pulled his car up in a lay by that was roughly halfway between his house and the coffee shop Blaine was supposed to meet Cooper.

He killed the engine and looked out at the snowy landscape with a sigh. There had been no sign of his son's boyfriend and Burt was getting ready to ring everyone he knew to see if they'd seen the curly haired boy.

He opened the door to the car and stepped out onto the snowy pavement. 'Maybe walking instead of driving will give me a better idea of where he could have gone.' So locking his truck, he began trekking through the snow looking for any clues as to where Blaine could have gone. Burt noticed two pairs if foot prints heading in the direction of the coffee shop. One set looked more recent that the other as less snow had covered them. The father began following the tracks hoping that by chance one of them was Blaine's. he walked for about 5 minutes when suddenly the more recent prints stopped. Confused, Burt glanced around to see if anyone was there. But all there was to see was passing cars on his right and a sloping ditch on his left that lead down to a small bit of woodland. He took off the baseball cap that had been sat on his head and rubbed his scalp, trying to work out how a set off footprints can just stop without a trace of the person who made them.

Burt sighed and replaced his cap, as he glanced down though he noticed a large oak tree branch that had fallen slightly to the left of the foot prints. The branch didn't have any snow on it, which indicated it had fallen within the last hour.

The man then noticed that on the other side of the branch the snow had been squashed and moved. His eyes followed the trail of disturbed snow until his eyes fell upon a person lying at the bottom of the deep slope. It took a few moments for Burt to register that the person was Blaine.

Breaking into sudden action the man scrambled over the fallen branch and slid himself carefully down the slope until he reached Blaine's side. He rolled the boy onto his back and gave him a little shake. The curly haired boy didn't stir.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me kiddo? It's Burt. Please wake up Blaine." Burt's eyes began to well up with tears, as Blaine still didn't wake.

He then remembered what Carol had taught him to do if he ever found anyone injured. Burt quickly checked if the boy was still breathing and sighed in relief when he felt the puff of breath against his ear and saw the rise and fall of the boy's chest.

The father pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, just before the operator picked up he noticed a trickle of blood running down Blaine's, paler than normal, face. As Burt was informing the operator of the situation and their location, he gently parted Blaine's thick curls with his fingers and noticed a large gash in his head. His heart constricted painfully at the sight of this boy who had become a part of his family, who he had come to care about and love as much as his own son, hurt like this. The operator informed him that the ambulance would be there as soon as possible.

He hung up the phone and stood up, looking back up the slope to see the best way to get out. Deciding his route he turned back around to face his son's boyfriend. He noticed the boy's glasses on the floor a few feet away and put them in his pocket to keep safe. He then hoisted Blaine up onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift and slowly made his way back up to the pavement so he could keep an eye out for the ambulance while checking Blaine was okay too.

"You're lucky you're small kiddo." Burt grunted, as he pulled them both up the snow covered slope.

Once he reached the pavement he gently lowered the curly haired boy down onto the pavement. He took off his scarf and placed it under the boy's head to stop it colliding harshly with the unforgiving, snowy pavement.

After checking Blaine was still breathing fine. He took out his phone and called Kurt.

"Dad?" Kurt answered, almost immediately. "Did you find him?" His voice was shaky from crying.

"Yes. I found him." Burt confirmed.

Kurt let out a large sigh. "Is he okay?"

"He's had a knock to the head by a falling tree branch, and is unconscious, but he's breathing fine. I've just called an ambulance which I can see coming now. So call Cooper, tell him we found Blaine and both of you meet me at the hospital." Burt instructed, calmly.

"Okay Dad. Thank you. See you in a bit."

"See you soon Kurt, drive carefully."

"I will."

Burt hung up just as the ambulance arrived. He helped them get Blaine inside and got in himself clutching onto the boy's hand, unsure if it was to try and reassure Blaine, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, or himself, who was terrified of what might happen to this boy.

* * *

Cooper and Kurt arrived in the hospital car park at the same time. They both hurried through the main entrance and rushed up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me where could we find Blaine Anderson? He should have been brought in about 10 minutes ago." Cooper asked the blonde woman behind the desk.

She tapped at the keyboard in front of her. "Room 621 on the third floor." She informed.

"Thank you very much." They both said together, as they speed walked to the staircase and sprinted up them, both boys taking two steps at a time. Once they reached the afore mentioned floor, they were both panting heavily as they searched for the room labelled 621.

Kurt spotted his father sat on a plastic chair, twiddling his baseball cap in his hands.

Kurt ran towards him. "Dad!" He called, just before he reached him. Burt looked up and stood just in time to catch his son in a hug. "Is he okay?"

"They think he will be, yes." Burt reassured.

"Where is he?" Cooper asked quietly, seeing the empty room they were standing out side of.

"They've taken him into the operating room." He informed the older Anderson sibling.

"Operating room?!" Both Kurt and Cooper questioned, panicked.

"It's nothing major!" Burt insisted, holding his hands up in defense "Blaine had a fairly large gash on his head from where the branch hit him. They want to stitch it up to reduce the risk of it getting infected." He explained calmly.

Both boys nodded slowly in understanding. They all sat down on the plastic chairs waiting for Blaine to be released from the OR.

* * *

Someone cleared their throat from above, the three sitting on the plastic chairs. They all looked up in sync to see Carol standing there in her nurses uniform with a gentle smile on her face.

"Carol." Burt sighed in relief, as he got up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Is Blaine alright?" Kurt asked her.

"He's just fine sweetie. He's just being released from the Operating Room now."

The three boys sighed in relief. Carol looked questioningly at Cooper.

"Cooper Anderson. Blaine's brother. Nice to new you Ma'am." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for Carol to shake.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Cooper." She smiled warmly, accepting his offered hand. "You can call me Carol."

Just then two nurses began wheeling a bed down the corridor. On the bed was Blaine. Bandage wrapped around his head and a few scratches and bruises on his face, neck and arms. They wheeled him into room 621 and moved him over to the other bed. Then they left, giving Burt, Kurt, Cooper and Carol time alone with Blaine.

Kurt rushed up to Blaine's side and clutched onto his hand, linking their fingers together. Tears were filling his eyes, as he looked the bandage and bruises and scratches across his boyfriend's beautiful olive skin. He lifted Blaine hand to his lips and presses soft kisses across his knuckles.

"You scared me so much! Don't ever do that again you silly goober!" He whispered, against the boy's fingers.

Cooper was still standing in the doorway. Motionless. All this. Blaine being in hospital again. Reminded the older Anderson all too much of the Sadie Hawkings incident. Where Cooper failed at being a big brother. Failed at protecting his little sibling from harm.

He slowly stepped forward, until he was at Blaine's bedside, opposite Kurt. He sunk down into the chair and took his little brother's hand. It's then that he broke down.

"I'm a terrible brother!" He sobbed suddenly, startling the other occupants of the room.

Burt and Carol hastily rushed to either side of the older Anderson.

"Don't be silly Cooper. You're a wonderful brother." Carol said softly rubbing soothing circles into the man's back. "Blaine really looks up to you."

Cooper shook his head. "This is the second time Blaine's been in hospital and I wasn't there to stop it happening." He sobbed.

"Hey! This wasn't your fault." Burt said sternly, placing a hand on Cooper's shoulder. "You couldn't have stopped that branch falling. Blaine was just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But I could have picked him up, then he wouldn't have been walking and when he was in hospital before I wasn't there to stop those idiots kicking the crap out of him!"

"Coop." Kurt said softly, from across the bed. Cooper looked up at the cheerleader, sniffling. "It doesn't matter what you have or haven't done, what matters is what you are or are not going to do. Blaine loves and respects you as a brother. You're one of the only family members he's got who actually cares about him. You're a brilliant brother Cooper, you just need to believe that."

Cooper smiled at Kurt, getting up and walking around the bed. "Gimme a hug, you!" He said as he embraced Kurt, squeezing him tightly. "You're perfect for my brother."

"Thank you, Cooper." Kurt murmured back as his eyes began to well up.

"Where's my hug then?" They heard a raspy voice say.

Everyone looked down at Blaine who was smiling sleepily up at everyone.

"Oh! Nice of you to join us, Mr Bump." Cooper teased, before leaning down and giving his little brother a gentle hug. "You scared me squirt." He whispered.

"Just keeping you on your toes Coop." Blaine whispered back, keeping tightly a hold of his big brother.

"I love Blaine."

"I love you too Cooper."

* * *

**Review Please Xx**


	62. Chapter 62

**I'm back! :D**

**Thank you to AnneCpc , EnglishGleek , Gleekingitout , DarrenColfer and my anonymous reviewer for your reviews on last chapter :) Very much appreciated :D**

**I'm off school ill today :( Feel sick when ever I move :( But I managed to make it to my window (just) and it's been snowing! :D I think I got a little excited because I started singing the word 'snow' over and over in different voices like 'snow snow snOW SNOW snow snooooow Snow snow SNOW SNOW snow snow SNOOOOW!' and then I'd just sit there giggling at myself for a while. Yeah I need human interaction of some kind to keep me... I was going to say sane, but I'm never sane! As sane is I can get, I'll go with that. :D**

**I was meant to update this last Sunday (3rd March) but a certain trailer *cough* Imogene/Girl Most Likely *cough* got released and there was a little bit of a distraction on tumblr *cough* Darren Criss Sex Riot *cough* Wow seems I'm getting a cough as well ;) Then school got in the way during the week BOO!**

**How utterly perfect was Come What May though?! I got up at 5am on Friday to watch it! And I was crying happy tears and puking rainbows and asdfghjkling everywhere the whole scene and I went back and watched it again about 5 times before I let myself watch the rest of the episode :)**

**I think that's it to tell you for today so Enjoy the chapter you lovely lot! :D**

* * *

"Are you alright?" The blonde nurse, who had come in to replace Blaine's bandages on his head, asked when she saw the boy's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He breathed out, trying to hide his discomfort in his features.

"Mr Anderson." She said in a warning tone, looking skeptically at him. "You do know that you have to tell us anything that may be affecting your health."

Blaine sighed, then immediately regretted it as a sharp pain flared up across his left side. "I've been getting these sharp pains whenever I move or breath too deeply, just here." He admitted, gesturing towards his side.

The nurse nodded and placed the bandages, she had in her hand, onto the table next to the bed. "How long have these pains been occurring?" She asked, her voice soft and caring.

"Um... Well when I first woke up from the OR yesterday I could feel something, but it wasn't painful so I didn't mention it. But then when I woke up this morning it was a little sore and now it feels like I'm being stabbed." He explained.

The nurse nodded thoughtfully again. "Do you mind if I feel for any irregularities in your rib structure, Blaine?" She asked.

Blaine shook his head.

The nurse, Lauren (Blaine read from her name tag), gently lifted his shirt just enough for her to reach his lower ribs, where he had indicated the pain was. She carefully placed her hands flat on Blaine's side, that was scattered with bruises from his fall, and applied a little pressure as she moved them across, following the shape of the bones. She got almost half way when Blaine suddenly took a sharp breath, which caused him to wince in pain. Lauren frowned at the shape of the bone underneath her finger tips, it started normal at the centre of the curly haired boy's chest just like the rest of his ribs but then as it curved round it dips lower than the others. The nurse was able to feel the other ribs very easily just by applying a little pressure, but this one a little more had to be applied because it wasn't as close to the skin as it should be. She removed her hands from Blaine's bruised torso and picked up the clip board that was at the end of his bed. She scribbled something down.

"What is it?" Blaine asked her. "Am I going to die?"

The blonde chuckled. "I very highly doubt you are going to die Blaine, but I do think you've broken your rib. I'll talk to the doctor and get them to have you x-rayed this afternoon, just to be sure." She explained.

"What happens if it is broken?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here for a while longer." She said, placing the clip board back on the bed and exiting the room.

Blaine sighed, gently this time, and let his head fall back on the pillows. "Great." He muttered.

* * *

"Hey you." Kurt said softly, as he entered Blaine's room, smiling at his boyfriend. It was about noon now and Kurt had brought Blaine some lunch knowing he wouldn't like the hospital food all that much.

"Oh aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Blaine said, smiling back.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he walked over to sit next to Blaine's bed. "Why what's the matter?"

Blaine sighed. "The nurse think's I've broken a rib."

"What? Do they know for certain yet? Is it serious?" Kurt asked, his eyes filled with worry as he clutched Blaine's hand.

"Calm down Kurt." Blaine soothed. "No they don't know for sure yet. But she felt my side and said that one rib isn't quite in the right place." He paused for a moment. "And it really hurts Kurt." Blaine whimpered, his bottom lip quivering as he tried not to breathe too deeply.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt cooed, getting up and sitting on the bed next to Blaine. 'Lucky these beds are big.' He thought. He sat back against the pillows and put his arm around his boyfriend, allowing Blaine to move slowly to lean against his chest and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, without putting pressure on his rib. "You're going to be fine sweetie. Okay? The doctors and nurses are going to make you better and you'll be home in no time. I promise." Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's curls.

Blaine felt a warm feeling in his chest as he listened to Kurt's words of comfort.

When he was a child and he had gotten the rare opportunity to be taken to the park, by one of his parents. He noticed that if ever another child fell and hurt themselves, even if it was just a little scrape, their parents were there to give them words of comfort and a cuddle if needed, to make them feel better. But whenever Blaine fell and hurt himself, even that time when he fell off the climbing frame and took a large chunk out of his knee on a nail as he fell, his parents told him to stop being such a wimp, to man up, then they'd simply walk off saying that they were going home. Blaine was just expected to follow or he'd be left behind. He'd hobble after them trying to hide his tears, because if he dared cry in front of either parent he knew he would be in big trouble.

So having Kurt there to comfort him, like his parents never did when he was a child, was a little overwhelming. A few tears escaped his eyes and landed on Kurt's t-shirt.

"Hey." Kurt whispered softly, carding his fingers softly through the curls that weren't confined by the bandaged wrapped around his boyfriend's head. "There's no need to cry." He placed several soft kisses to Blaine's head and whispered. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine mumbled, turning his head to nuzzle into Kurt's neck. "I love you so much."

"I know baby." Kurt soothed, wrapping both arms gently around the smaller boys shoulders and just held him close, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear.

* * *

"What are these for?" Kurt asked, picking up the bandages from the table next to him.

Blaine blinked his eyes open to see what Kurt was talking about. "Oh those are the bandages the nurse was meant to replace the ones on my head with earlier, but she got distracted by the ribs issue." Blaine explained softly with his head still tucked under Kurt's chin, his breath warm against the cheerleader's neck as he spoke.

"Do you want me to replace them for you?" Kurt offered, running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"But I'm comfy and you're warm." He whined.

Kurt giggled at that and pressed a kiss to Blaine's head. "Come on you. I think we should change them before they start going gross or something."

Blaine lifted his head and pouted at his boyfriend, giving him his signature puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It won't take long and then we can cuddle again."

When Blaine continued to pout at him, Kurt leant down and kissed him softly. Blaine hummed and smiled happily at the familiar feeling of Kurt's lips against his own. Kurt broke away and whispered. "You going to let me look after you now?"

"Fine." Blaine sighed, moving slightly so Kurt could move so he was facing him.

Blaine winced when he leant back against the pillows as pain shot across his ribs.

This panicked Kurt. "Blaine? Are you okay? Should I get the nurse?" He was half way out of his seat when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, sit down! I'm fine; they can't do anything more until they have done the x-ray. Just calm down." He soothed, placing a hand over Kurt's.

"If you're certain." Kurt said, not looking totally convinced as he sat on the edge of the bed facing the curly haired boy.

"Never been certainer." Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt smiled. "Certainer isn't a word Blaine."

"I know, but it made you smile." Blaine pointed out.

"You're such a goober." Kurt muttered, smiling, as he reached up to begin unwrapping the white material from Blaine's head.

"But you love me this way." The smaller boy teased, looking up at his boyfriend.

"That I do." Kurt agreed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's soft lips as he put the old bandage on the table. He picked up the bottle of antiseptic lotion and a cotton bud and began gently dabbing at the wound on his boyfriend's head then started to wrap it back up with the new bandage.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurt chimed.

"No." Blaine mumbled quietly. He stuck his arms out towards Kurt. "Cuddle now?" He asked, putting his puppy eyes to use.

"Very well." Kurt sighed, with a smile. The taller boy slid back into the space next to Blaine on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around the boy as he leaned his non-injured side against Kurt's chest.

"You're my teddy bear." Blaine murmured happily, as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled and rested his cheek against Blaine's curls. "Okay baby, I'll be your teddy if you want me to be.

"Mmm love you, Kurt." He whispered against the cheerleader's neck.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered back, smiling as the both fell into a light doze.

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt, hunnie wake up." Carol said softly, as she gently shook the taller boy awake.

Kurt mumbled sleepily and buried his face into his boyfriend's curls where he was still cuddled up to Kurt's chest, nuzzling his neck.

Carol chuckled at the sight of the two, curled tightly around each other. Blaine leaning against Kurt with his right side so no pressure was put on his ribs.

"Kurt sweetie." She tried again, a little louder this time.

Kurt turned his head slightly so his cheek was still resting on the top of Blaine's head but he could also look at Carol.

"Blaine's got to go in for his x-ray now sweetie." She said softly.

Kurt frowned slightly and sighed, stroking his fingers up and down his boyfriend's bicep. Blaine sighed happily in his sleep causing the cheerleader's heart to swell. Kurt smiled and brushed his hand softly over the smaller boy's face.

Blaine stirred, blinking his eyes slowly open. His long, thick, dark eyelashes fluttering to reveal honey hazel, green eyes. He smiled sleepily up at Kurt then stretched which caused him to let out a yelp as pain flared across his ribs. He whimpered and curled up to Kurt.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt cooed, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright they're going to x-ray your ribs now and then they can make it all better. I promise." Kurt whispered, as he pressed their foreheads together and kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Pinkie promise?" Blaine asked, pouting as he held up his little finger in the small gap in between their bodies.

Kurt chuckled and linked their pinkies together. "Pinkie promise." He assured.

Blaine smiled and allowed Kurt and Carol to help him off the bed so he could change into a hospital gown and sit on the other bed to be wheeled into the x-ray room.

"Can Kurt come with me?" Blaine asked Carol, suddenly looking terrified.

It pained Carol to see that look on the boy's face, she considered him as her third son now. "Sorry sweetie, Kurt has to stay here." She said softly.

Kurt saw the panic start to form on his boyfriend's face so quickly took both of his hands in his own and got Blaine to look at him. "Blaine, I'll be right here when you get back okay?"

Blaine reluctantly nodded.

"I love you." Kurt said, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, a nervous smile on his lips.

* * *

The x-rays showed that Blaine did indeed have one broken rib but also three cracked ones. They put him to sleep so they could move the broken one back into place, so it can heal without damaging any of his internal organs, then wrapped his torso so he had to keep it straight while they healed.

They wheeled the unconscious boy back into his room where Cooper and Kurt were waiting. The two boys sat in easy convocation as the waited for Blaine to wake.

* * *

**Drama Llamas will be set loose next chapter! Just letting you all know :)**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated and maybe might me feel better *hint hint* ;) Love you all! Take care Xx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you to **EnglishGleek **, **BabyYourNotAlone **, **GleekingItOut **, **IThinkILeftMyCoatOutSide **, **AnneCpc **, **oliviaanne3 **and** DarrenColfer **for your lovely words on my last chapter :)**

**I have decided. I very much dislike drama llamas. I have no idea how to write them! *sigh* I like how this chapter ended but I wish I'd put more drama llamas in it but I didn't know how :( So I went with this in the end. That's why it took so long for me to finish it because I wasn't quite happy with it, I'm still not, but it'll do :) I hope you like it :)**

**In other news I went to see 'Joseph and his Amazing Technicoloured Dreamcoat' at the theater today :) It's sooooo good! I've wanted to see it for years! It had the runner up from the Joseph competition, Keith Jack, was in it :) He's really good! He's an adorable little thing. He was smiling and bouncing around all over the place during the bows :) Reminded me a little of Darren's energy :)**

**My Photography exam is coming up after Easter. I'm both excited and nervous. Luckily I have another week off school to get everything done for it so i should be fine :D Fingers crossed I get an 'A' like I did in my mocks :)**

**I saw the line up for Summer in the City the other day and I literally couldn't get my lungs to function. My Dad thought I was having a heart attack! O_o THE FANTASTIC FOURSOME ARE GOING TO BE THERE! *flails around* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND SO MANY OTHER REALLY AWESOME YOUTUBERS! *dies from the perfection of every single one of them* I know one of you is already going *cough*EnglishGleek*cough* ;) If anyone else is let me know we could hang out and fangirl together! :D Tickets go back on sale on Thursday so keep an eye on the SummerintheCity twitter :)**

**HOW COOL WAS THE PHANDOM TAKEOVER ON APRIL FOOLS DAY! I was Phil :P It was so funny just thousands of Dan and Phil clones all over twitter :) I really think it brought the Phamily together though :3 *pukes a rainbow***

**Errrm I don't think there is anything else for me to update you lovely lot on so enjoy this chapter I hope it's okay :) LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Blaine woke groggy from the anesthetic His head felt heavy and his torso was numb. But at least there was only an achy pain, rather than a sharp pain. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus in the bright artificially lit room. The dark haired boy couldn't see anyone. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw a girl with caramel curls, tumbling down around her face, reading a book in the chair next to his bed.

"Marie?" Blaine croaked out, his voice scratchy from disuse.

The girl's head shot up at the sound of her friend's voice, causing her curls to bounce around wildly. A large smile stretched across her face as she processed the fact that Blaine was awake. "Hey you." She said softly, placing the book on the table. "Can I not leave you for 5 minutes without you injuring yourself?" She asked teasingly.

"Apparently not." Blaine chuckled. "Where's everyone else?" He asked, looking around at the empty room.

Marie bit her lip and looked down at her hands, that where twiddling restlessly in her lap.

"Marie?" Blaine asked, confused as to why she wouldn't tell him.

"Um... It's... It's... Nothing important." She mumbled, still not making eye contact with her dark haired friend.

"That's a lie." Blaine stated obviously. "Marie, just tell me. What's going on?" He reached over and held her hands to stop the fidgeting and to get her to look at him.

She sighed, defeated. "It's your parents." She whispered quietly, looking right into his hazel-green eyes.

Blaine stiffened, his mouth falling open slightly. "What have they done?" He breathed in a barely audible whisper.

"The hospital rang them, informing them of your condition and the treatment you were receiving. They then said they needed them to come and collect you, once you had recovered, and they..." She paused swallowing. Blaine squeezed her hands reassuringly, trying to get her to continue. "They said no, that they had a business trip they needed to attend and that the hospital should get your grandparents or brother to take you home."

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked, completely unsurprised by his parents lack of interest in him. "I'd much rather Coop or my grandparents collecting me than my good for nothing parents."

"I'm afraid they have to B. It's something to do with legal parental rights, I'm not really sure but one of them has to come and sign you out." She explained.

"That doesn't explain where everyone is though." Blaine pointed out, still confused.

"Um. Well. Because your parents refused to come and collect you when you've recovered, they've turned up now to take you home so it's not inconvenient to their business plans. But obviously the hospital won't let them take you now because you're not well enough, and both of your parents have started an up roar about it. So then the hospital got social services involved because they're concerned that you're being neglected-"

Blaine scoffed at this and rolled his eyes.

"Cooper and Burt went to make sure your parents didn't get away with anything stupid and Kurt went to try and calm Burt down because of his heart." Marie explained.

Blaine nodded processing the information. "So why are you here?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining! It's totally awesome that you're here." He hurried to add, making Marie chuckle.

"Kurt rang me after you went in to be x-rayed, telling me what had happened. My Dad was already coming over here for work so he dropped me off on the way. Then about an hour after I got here your delightful parents made an appearance."

Blaine awkwardly stretched his arms, because he couldn't bend his waist, to pull the caramel haired girl into a hug. "Thanks for coming M. You're the bestest best friend ever."

"You're welcome B." She smiled, as she hugged him back.

* * *

"You can't do that!" Sandra screeched at the social worker, making everyone else in the room wince.

"Actually yes we can Ma'am. Blaine is of a legal age to have the choice of who has parental and guardian rights over him." The social worker explained calmly.

"I won't stand for this." Victor inputted gruffly, folding his arms across his suit clad chest. "Blaine is our son, therefore he belongs to us."

Burt gritted his teeth a little tighter when he heard that and Kurt tightened his grip on his father's arm in fear he would launch himself at the vile specimen of a man opposite them and give him a black eye or two. He knew his father wasn't at all violent but better be safe than sorry.

"Mr Anderson, Blaine is more than just a possession. He is a human being with rights and needs." The care worker reminded. "I shall go and speak with him now." She informed rising gracefully from her seat, leaving behind the irritated Anderson's and strained Hummel's. She allowed Cooper to show her the way through the sterile white corridors of the hospital to Blaine's room.

Once there she thanked Cooper and asked him to stay outside. She knocked gently on the open door, gaining the attention of the two curly haired teens sat in the room. "Hello. Blaine Anderson?" She greeted warmly.

Blaine nodded and returned her smile.

"I'm Becky from social services." She informed as she entered the room and took the empty chair opposite Marie. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions about your care arrangements?" She asked softly.

Blaine glanced nervously at Marie who gave him an encouraging nod, squeezing his hand. He smiled and turned back to Becky. "Yeah, I suppose so." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Lovely." She replied, with a reassuring smile. "Could you tell me roughly how much time do you spend with either of your parents on a weekly basis?" She asked, looking at a piece of paper she had in her lap.

"Um... That depends on how many business meals they have." Blaine answered, quietly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Becky questioned.

"Um, well. Whenever they have a business meal where their boss or someone important comes over they make me attend." Blaine explained.

"So are you saying that when your parents don't have these business meals you don't spend any time with them?"

"Um. Well they both work a lot so I don't get to spend much time with them. No." Blaine answered awkwardly.

"Would you like to spend more time with them given the chance?" She quizzed, after jotting down some notes on the paper in her lap.

"No." Blaine replied without hesitation, looking down at the blanket covering his lap.

"And why's that?" Becky asked, curiously, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I uh... They... Umm." Blaine looked up at Marie who nodded again squeezing his hand. He looked over to Becky uncertainly.

"Don't worry Blaine everything you say to me in this room is strictly confidential." She said, smiling.

He nodded, swallowing thickly as he looked back down at his lap. "They um... They don't except me. They have always wanted me to be this certain way, they're vision of the "prefect son", but I've never been it. Never been good enough even as a child when I tried so hard to please them." He paused for a moment, blinking back tears. Marie rubbed her hand up and down his forearm comfortingly. "Then when I came out to them it became clear to me that there was no hope in me ever being accepted by them." By now tears were streaming down his face and he just stared blankly forward, letting them fall. He wanted to lean over and hide his face in his best friend's shoulder but his ribs wouldn't let him.

"Okay, I'll give you a moment. I'm going to go and speak with your brother then I'll be back." Becky said, getting up from her seat and making her way to the door.

Once she'd closed the door behind her the curly haired girl turned to her best friend. "Blaine? Sweetheart?" She wiped away some of the tears but they were soon replaced with new ones.

He looked at her, his honey hazel eyes filled with tears. "Am I really that bad of a son?" He asked her, in a voice just above a whisper.

"No!" Marie quickly insisted. Getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed so she could pull him into a hug without hurting him. "No, no, no, no." She whispered soothingly into his hair gently rubbing circles into his back. "You are the best son in the world, B. They just can't appreciate you. There's nothing wrong with you, there's everything wrong with them." Blaine sniffled into her shoulder and clung on tighter. "My Dad wants to adopt you for goodness sake! And if we lived nearer I think he already would have done." She added, chuckling.

Blaine pulled back enough to look at her, he was smiling. "Really?" He sniffled.

"Hell yeah! He loves you B! We all do. And you telling this social worker just how unhappy you truly are at home with your parents, means you should be able to live with someone else. Especially as your parents are trying to take you out of hospital early, putting your health at risk." She pointed out.

Blaine nodded. "I wish you lived nearer, M. Then I could stay with you."

"I know sweetie." She cooed, wiping the tears from his face.

"Do you think they'll let me stay with Kurt?" He asked, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"It's a possibility B." She answered smiling at his positive change in emotions.

"Are you ready now?" Becky asked, poking her head back around the door.

Blaine nodded.

Becky smiled and returned to the empty seat by his bed. "Okay I have just spoken with your brother. How would you feel about living with your Cooper if he moved here Blaine?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"That would be awesome!" He replied grinning. Living with Coop would be so cool. He didn't get to see enough of his big brother anyway.

"Lovely!" She exclaimed happily jotting down some notes on the paper. "But unfortunately you won't be able to move in with him until he has a stable place here. So I spoke with Mr Hummel and would you have any objections with living with the Hummel-Hudson household until your brother has a stable home within a reasonable distance of your school?"

Blaine shook his head hastily. She had to be kidding right? Getting to live with Kurt for however long it takes then moving in with Coop? That's the best thing anyone's ever offered him.

"Excellent. Now, you understand that you are in control now of whether or not you see your parents. They won't be allowed to see you unless you give permission. This is for both your safety and wellbeing." She explained, looking right at Blaine with a gentle, yet serious expression.

"Yes I do. Thank you very much." Blaine said gratefully, smiling.

"Okay. If you could just sign this, confirming everything you've said to me." She said holding out a form and pen to Blaine.

The curly haired boy scribbled his signature and handed it back to the social worker.

"Brilliant. I'll just get your brother and Mr Hummel to sign a few things then once your better you'll be able to move in." She said, smiling as she stood up. "Take care." She spoke, shaking both Marie's and Blaine's hands.

"We will and thank you." Blaine replied.

Once Becky had left the room Blaine let out an excited little squeak and bobbed his head from side to side, making Marie chuckle.

"Happy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling fondly at her friend.

"Ecstatic!" He piped, grinning manically. "Didn't you hear? My evil mother, and father who I'm surprised still knows I exist, can't see me unless I say so. I'm in control Marie! I don't have to live in fear of them anymore."

"I'm so happy for you B." The caramel haired girl moved forward and wrapped him in a hug. "I just wish they could have done this sooner." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Hey, at least I get to stay with Kurt." Blaine pointed out grinning as they pulled back.

"True." Marie agreed, smiling back at him.

The door to Blaine's room opened then and Kurt himself was standing in the doorway, panting slightly as if he'd ran. A large grin was spread across his lips as he and Blaine stared at each other.

"Hey." He breathed still standing in the doorway.

"Hey you." Blaine replied smiling, smiling. "Come here." He demanded. "I want a hug from my boyfriend and soon to be house mate." He added, extending his arms out towards Kurt.

The cheerleader chuckled and rushed forward gently scooping his curly haired boyfriend into a hug.

"I'll leave you two to it." Marie whispered, smiling fondly as she comically tried to sneak away.

"Wait!" Kurt suddenly blurted, before rushing up to the small curly haired girl and enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you so much for coming." He whispered into her massive mane of long soft curls.

"I'm always here for you both K. That's a promise." She whispered back.

The cheerleader squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go.

"Love you both!" She called as she left the room.

"Love you too M!" They shouted back.

"So." Blaine said, smirking cheekily as Kurt turned around and moved to curl up next to him. "What have you got planned for when we get back to yours." She muttered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, lightly swatting his shoulder, making the smaller boy giggle. "You have to relax so you can recover, Mister." Blaine pouted adorably at his boyfriend. "But I suppose if you're good, I may have something planned for when you're better." Kurt whispered in his ear, making the dark haired boy shiver.

The taller boy pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek then wrapped his arms delicately around him. "But you have to get better first." He said, nuzzling his cheek as they settled against each other.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, pressing their lips together gently.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered back.

* * *

**I don't think there are going to be very many more chapters until the end of this story so I was wondering what you guys want after this has ended.**

**Do you want a sequel with Future Klaine or a new Klaine story? I think until I'm certain of what I want the story line to be of whatever I may write next. I'll take prompts and do some oneshots :) Just to give you all something to read until I come up with something :D So PM me any prompts you may come up with :)**

**Not sure when I'll next update STDE because of my exams hopefully just after my photography exam which is the *checks calender (Blaine is this April :D Yes I have a Glee calender)* 16th and 17th of April so hopefully not long after then (Who knows you may get lucky and get it before my exam! But no promises on that) Take care you lovely lot *blows kisses***


End file.
